Harry Potter de Baker Street
by Freyja6
Summary: Traduction de Harry Potter of Baker Street de Dayja. Sherlock Holmes découvre de la famille qu'il ne connaissait pas et John Watson trouve un enfant vivant dans le placard. Crossover entre la série Sherlock de la BBC et Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter de Baker Street

 **Auteur** : Dayja

 **Titre original** : Harry Potter of Baker Street

 **Traduction** : Freyja6

 **Notes de l'auteur** **:**

Summary: Sherlock Holmes discovers family he never knew he had, and John Watson finds a child living in the cupboard.

Rating: PG13

Genre: AU, crossover between Harry Potter and BBC Sherlock

Warnings: references to child abuse, quite likely references to dead bodies and body parts as might be expected with a pair of men who solve crimes. If anything worse comes up, I'll let you know. This is a WIP. I cannot promise quick updates (My attention span can be intense when I start a project, but also short. If it helps, each chapter could almost be considered a stand alone, but I do intend to continue it.)

Spoilers: For the Harry Potter books…only the first one really in this chapter, but references to all seven might come up as I go along. With Sherlock, no real spoilers yet, again, but as I go along there will likely be references to the tv series. I can promise that I won't be spoiling for anything that hasn't already been shown on TV in the UK.

Disclaimer: I do not own/am not associated with Harry Potter or Sherlock. I make no money from this. Now, if you haven't been scared away by the above, on to the story.

AN: Now helpfully betaed and brit-picked by Kulfold! Anything you still find wrong is probably me being stubborn about my bad grammar or tendency to make up words that I think should exist but don't. Or it's a chapter Kulfold hasn't gotten to yet. But this first chapter at last should be improved.

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour, voici ma toute première fanfiction, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans les traductions histoire de travailler un peu mon anglais. Il y a donc peut-être des petites erreurs de traductions, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me les signaler ça m'aiderait beaucoup. Je dois avouer que mon principes français vient dans la manière de tourner les phrases pour que cela soient fluides en français. Je ne vous donne pas de date précise pour la publication des différents chapitres cela dépendra de mon travaille qui a des horaires des plus aléatoires mais j'essaierai de les publier rapidement. De plus j'ai choisi une histoire complète pour être sure d'avoir une histoire finie pour que vous ne restiez pas sur votre faim. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Ah au fait, les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. et ceux de Sherlock Holmes à sir Arthur Conan Doyle, ainsi qu'à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, pour son adaptation moderne.

* * *

Chapitre 1

John Watson était habitué à trouver des choses inhabituelles quand il arrivait à la maison. Des morceaux de corps dans le frigo, des poisons glissés dans les boites de nourritures, des expériences de chimie bouillonnants et fumants sur la table de la cuisine… c'était normal et pas inattendu, même si non encouragés. Arriver à la maison pour trouver un enfant assis en alerte mais silencieux, blotti dans le placard où John avait espéré trouver le thé qu'il avait caché, espérant que Sherlock ne le prenne pas pour le contaminer avec des expériences… C'était nouveau.

La soirée avait commencé normalement, et John était à mi-chemin de son salut habituel à Sherlock. John demandait à Sherlock comme c'était passée sa journée, surtout préventivement, pour savoir de petites choses comme : est-ce que cette boite nommée 'sucre' contenait maintenant de l'arsenic, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que Sherlock pouvait décider être une substance appropriée dans une cuisine. Et alors Sherlock racontait à John sa propre journée. Ils étaient a mi-chemin de leur salutation, quand John voulu du thé et vit l'enfant.

C'était un garçon, probablement, vu le dragon sur son t-shirt, qui devait avoir autour de trois ou quatre ans. Si ce n'était pas suffisant, il avait des cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens et de grands yeux verts qui les fixaient solennellement tout les deux avec une grande intensité. John pouvait difficilement être blâmé, toutefois, quand sa première pensée fut quelque chose comme 'oh dieu, il a acquis un fils'. Ce qu'il dit à voix haute fut, « Sherlock… pourquoi y a-t-il un petit garçon assis dans le placard ? ».

« Quoi. » Sherlock regarda le garçon semblant surpris, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il était là. « Oh c'est vrai. Un homme l'a amené quand tu étais sorti. Je suis son nouveau gardien. »

John cligna des yeux. Il regarda Sherlock. Sherlock le regarda. John regarda le garçon. Le garçon les regarda tous les deux, toujours silencieux et apparemment par perturbé d'être laissé seul avec un étranger. John ouvrit la bouche et la referma encore. La réponse la plus évidente était, bien-sur, quelle personne saine d'esprit te laisserait à toi un petit enfant ? Ou peut-être, pourquoi diable penses-tu qu'il soit approprié de le coller dans le placard. ? Ce qui sortit fut en fait, « Et donc quel est son nom ? » Sherlock plissa le front comme s'il le recherchait.

« Horton ? » suggéra-t-il, « Henry ? » vu le regard non-amusé de John, Sherlock fit un geste dédaigneux de la main vers son manteau. « Il est venu avec une lettre. Tu peux la lire si tu veux. »

« Je croyais que tu avais dis qu'un homme l'avait amené. N'as-tu pas posé de questions ? »

« J'étais occupé », répondit défensivement Sherlock, « et il était un peu distrait lui-même. » Ce que John pris comme un 'non, je n'ai posé aucune question' alors que Sherlock expliquait quelle expérimentation importante il conduisait. Quand Sherlock était arrivé au moment où le vieil homme était entre train de vagabonder dans l'appartement en pointant son bâton tout en chatonnant, John arrêta d'écouter. Au lieu de cela, il se résigna à la démence de sa vie et jeta un œil sur la lettre. Elle était étrangement épaisse, par pace qu'elle était longue mais elle était écrite sur une sorte de papier médiéval ressemblant à du parchemin. Même l'écriture était un peu stylisée, calligraphiée avec une encre vert émeraude.

 _« M. Sherlock Holmes »_ , lu-t-il _« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais votre tante Lily Potter née Evans et son mari, James Potter, sont morts il y a trois ans à la veille d'Halloween, assassiné par un homme particulièrement maléfique. Leur fils, Harry Potter, fut confié à sa tante Pétunia Dursley née Evans pour qu'elle l'élève dans sa famille comme son propre fils. Il a été porté à notre attention que la famille Dursley était un environnement inapproprié pour l'y laisser. Comme c'est une situation délicate, vu la nature de la mort de ses parents et qu'un groupe de personne veut du mal à cet enfant, nous vous avons recherché dans la mesure où vous êtes sa seule famille vivante. Il est très important que le jeune Harry soit placé dans sa famille, vu qu'une protection est active grâce à votre sang et que ceux qui lui veulent du mal sont toujours présents._

 _Nous savons que prendre en charge soudainement un enfant peut être un peu une charge. Ainsi, une petite somme s'élevant à cinq cents livres vous sera envoyée mensuellement pour aider à son éducation. Vous devriez aussi vous attendre à ce que les services sociaux vous contrôlent comme vous vous installez dans votre nouveau rôle familial. Si vous avez besoin de plus d'assistance, votre frère Mycroft Holmes sera comme nous contacter._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Albus Dumbledore »_

John leva les yeux de la lettre. Il fronça les sourcils. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les services sociaux fonctionnaient ils ne pouvaient pas juste prendre l'enfant et le déposer, même avec la vague menace de venir les contrôler. De plus, Sherlock ne pouvait pas être son seul parent vivant. Même si les parents de Sherlock étaient morts, ce que John était hésitant à demander, Sherlock avait un grand frère, qu'ils connaissaient évidemment vu qu'il était nommément mentionné. Peut-être qu'ils étaient allés voir Mycroft en premier et que Mycroft s'était arrangé pour qu'Harry Potter vienne ici. Cela expliquerait l'étrange procédure, s'il n'y avait pas les références au sang et aux gens dehors qui souhaiteraient la mort du garçon. Où alors c'était une sorte de protection des témoins ?

« Donc c'est ton cousin ? » Fini par demander John, espérant au moins confirmer cela.

« C'est ce que le vieil homme a dit,» convenu Sherlock. « Intéressante allégation vu qu'il a accusé apparemment ma mère d'infidélité et, de ce que j'ai pu conclure, mon grand père aussi. Apparemment il y avait un fils que personne ne connaissait. Je dois encore vérifier cela bien-sur. »

« Penses-tu que Mycroft saurait ? demanda John, regardant attentivement Sherlock. Sherlock paraissait complètement indifférent au fait qu'il puisse être le fils de quelqu'un d'autre que M. Holmes et, en fait, il ne semblait pas particulièrement se rendre compte qu'il était soudainement en charge d'un petit enfant. Il semblait trop indifférent.

« Tu vas vraiment faire quelque chose au sujet d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda John, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, « Tu sais que tu ne peux pas le laisser assis dans le placard le reste de sa vie ? »

« Bien sur que non », répondit Sherlock, « J'ai déjà envoyé un texto à Mycroft » Sherlock ne regardait toujours pas l'un ou l'autre et pour la première fois il apparu à John que, peut-être, Sherlock était un peu effrayé par ça après tout. Il était tellement hors de son domaine qu'il ne savait comment réagir. Donc étant Sherlock, il ignorait la question et prétendait qu'il n'était pas là. Se sentant toujours un peu sous le choc lui-même, John décida qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main. Il approcha l'enfant, s'agenouillant maladroitement sur le sol pour être à son niveau. Le garçon le regardait fixement, immobile.

« Bonjour, » dit John. Le garçon le regarda. « Je suis John. Quel est ton nom ? » Le garçon le regarda. Alors sa bouche bougea et un son en sortit, presque trop bas pour être comprit. Si John n'avait pas déjà lu quel était son nom, il aurait pu penser que le garçon disait quelque chose comme 'Ry Pot'.

« Bonjour Harry », Dit John en offrant gentiment sa main pour la serrer. Harry la prit avec hésitation et sourit timidement. John se trouva à sourire en retour.

« Sais-tu où tu es Harry ? » demanda John. Le garçon devait être un peu confus d'être lâché dans son nouvel environnement et laissé au soin d'un homme qui l'a apparemment ignoré depuis on ne sait combien de temps. Prudemment, Harry hocha la tête.

« M. Sherlock est mon nouvel oncle », déclara-t-il. Alors, glissant lentement vers John, il demanda, « Etes-vous mon nouvel oncle aussi ? »

« Si tu veux », répondit John, un peu prudemment lui-même, parce que il n'était pas entièrement sûr qu'ils allaient vraiment garder le petit garçon qui avait été plus ou moins lâché sur leur palier. John ne pouvait honnêtement pas croire que Sherlock soit assez responsable pour prendre soin d'un petit garçon quelqu'un allait surement le réaliser assez tôt et l'emporterait. Toujours est-il qu'il ne pouvait pas dire non à un Harry le regardant avec tant d'espoir. Soudain, l'estomac d'Harry gronda.

« As-tu faim, Harry ? » demanda John lui souriant. A sa surprise, les yeux du petit garçon s'embuèrent.

« Je suis désolé », murmura-t-il, se blottissant lui-même dans l'espace dont il venait de ramper.

« Ce n'est pas du tout un problème », lui dit John, « J'ai moi-même une peu faim. Pourquoi allons nous pas… » Commençant à dire quelque chose comme « faire des sandwiches » jusqu'à s'apercevoir du désastre qu'était la cuisine, et changea brusquement en « sortir », Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Aller dehors pour manger », demanda-t-il. « Dans un vrai endroit extérieur pour manger ? »

« Euh… dans un vrai restaurant, oui », acquiesça John. Harry lui fit un grand sourire. « Bien alors, nous avons juste besoin de ton manteau… » Il regarda encore vers Sherlock et demanda « A-t-il un manteau ? »

« Je crois » répondit Sherlock, regardant les deux avec une expression que John ne pouvait pas déchiffrer. « Il y a un sac par ici ». John regarda et trouva un sac de vêtement, dans lequel était fourré non seulement le manteau d'Harry mais aussi ses gants, bonnet et écharpe.

«Bien alors, Harry, allons t'habiller » annonça John, et commençant à l'aider à l'emmitoufler. Sherlock le regardait. John alla prendre son propre manteau et s'arrêta, se retournant vers Sherlock.

« Tu viens, » dis John, ce n'était pas une question, cependant Sherlock lui répondit « Bien sur, John. J'ai un peu faim moi aussi. »

Le fait de diner dehors fut un peu irréel, la soirée entière fut irréelle. Il s'attendait à moitié à se réveiller et de découvrir qu'il venait de faire un rêve bizarre dans lequel on avait confié le bien-être d'un petit enfant.

Au grand dégoût de Sherlock et la joie rayonnante d'Harry, John les emmena dans un McDonalds. Sherlock refusa de commander quoique-ce-soit, malgré sa déclaration précédente comme quoi il avait faim.

« Tu dois savoir que cette chaine particulière garde son bétail dans des champs engendrant la destruction de la forêt tropicale, » murmura-t-il, comme s'il se sentait réellement concerné par cela, quand John eu la certitude qu'il ne connaissait cette chose triviale que parce que Molly lui avait raconté dans une tentative maladroite de conversation à la morgue. Puis Sherlock en vint à parler de la maladie de la vache folle, gagnant plus d'une mauvaise œillade des autres clients dans la file. Harry paru préoccupé.

« Nous te prendrons des nuggets de poulet », lui dit John, et alors fusilla du regard Sherlock avant qu'il ne puisse expliquer ce qui n'allait pas avec eux. Sherlock, heureusement, resta silencieux sur le sujet. Toutefois il refusait toujours de commander.

John emmena Harry vers l'aire de jeu à l'arrière du restaurant, acceptant de tenir ses chaussures parce qu'Harry évidement semblait nerveux de les laisser derrière sans surveillance. Il semblait réticent malgré tout à jouer dedans, un peu impressionné par les tubes et les balles, mais John réussi finalement à le convaincre d'essayer. Heureusement. Parce qu'une partie de l'idée d'emmener Harry ici était de pouvoir parler à Sherlock sans qu'Harry écoute.

« Sherlock,» dit John, « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec lui ?»

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir,» répondit Sherlock et ce qui était triste était qu'il semblait réellement ne pas comprendre. John soupira.

« Les jeunes enfants demandent du travail », lui dit-il « ils ont besoin d'amour, et d'attention et de discipline. Et il sera le tien, pas le mien ou celui de Mme Hudson, même si nous allons aider. Vas-tu être capable de gérer ça ? »

« Le vieil homme semblait plus que convaincu que je le pourrais, » dis Sherlock. « Il semblait penser qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit où il pourrait aller. » Ce qui ne répondait pas à la question du tout, mais rappela à John qu'il en avait d'autres.

« Tu reconnais que c'est bizarre » demanda John « les vieux hommes n'ont pas pour habitude de laisser des petits garçons sans aucune information, même si tu es de la famille. D'autant plus si le foyer où il était avant était inacceptable. »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé un texto à Mycroft », répondit Sherlock, fixant pensivement là où Harry se trouvait assis dans le parc à balle, tenant une seule balle et la regardant fixement tandis que d'autres enfants sautaient et riaient et criaient autour de lui. « Penses-tu que je dois lui trouver un nom ? »

« Il a un nom » lui rappela John, un peu prudemment.

« Mais tu as dit qu'il était à moi. Le vieil homme a dit qu'il était à moi. Et Harry est un nom ennuyeux. De plus ne seras-tu pas un peu embrouillé ? »

Je pense que je peux me débrouiller en connaissant deux personnes s'appelant 'Harry', répondit sèchement John. Il avait certainement dû s'accommoder avec les années à partager son propre nom avec une demi-douzaine de ses paires en même temps.

« Même… » Répondit Sherlock, semblant toujours pensif.

« Donc tu comptes vraiment le garder, alors ? »demanda John, regardant gravement son ami, « Tu dois savoir que si tu le fais, tu ne pourras pas l'abandonner quand il deviendra ennuyeux ».

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Sherlock, regardant soudainement John avec un air perdu, « mais ils disent qu'il n'a nulle part ailleurs où aller. Tu t'y connais en enfant. »

« Oui », John acquiesça doucement, « mais je suis juste ton colocataire. Je ne serais pas son parent. Gardien, qu'importe ».

« Tu étais d'accord pour être son oncle. Je t'ai entendu. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, Sherlock », répondit John, « Je suis sérieux. Que ce passera-t-il quand tu auras une affaire ? Qu'en est-il de tes expériences ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec elles ? » Demanda Sherlock, paraissant réellement confus.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir de poisons et des produits chimiques dangereux dans les parages avec un petit enfant dans la maison ! Et tu ne peux pas te précipiter et le laisser seul pendant des heures… et non, tu ne peux pas emmener un enfant sur des scènes de crimes ». Sherlock referma doucement sa bouche, fronçant les sourcils avec irritation. « D'ailleurs, où va-t-il dormir ? »

« Le vieil homme a dit qu'il dormait dans un placard sous les escaliers. »

John ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Prit une grande inspiration, et expira encore, doucement.

« S'il te plait dis-moi que tu ne prévoyais pas de faire comme ses anciens gardiens ? »

« Et bien… ça peut sembler une peu bizarre… mais s'il y est habitué… »

« Non Sherlock ! » cria John, sa voix ferme et légèrement consterné. « Il a été emmené loin d'eux parce que garder un enfant sous les escalier c'est mal. »

« Bien,» Dit doucement Sherlock, regardant John prudemment, « Donc tu n'es pas contre l'idée qu'il ait une chambre. Avec un lit. Pas un placard. »

« Bien-sur qu'il devrait avoir une… » John s'arrêtant dans son indignation sur comment un enfant a été traité et regarda Sherlock suspicieusement. « Sherlock. Quel lit comptes-tu lui donner ? »

« Et bien il ne peut pas avoir mon lit. Ma chambre est remplie avec toutes ses choses dangereuses dont tu disais qu'il ne devait pas approcher. Donc je pensais… »

« Non. »

« Tu peux partager. Il est petit il ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de place. »

« Il aura sa propre chambre », insista fermement John, « Une qui n'est pas déjà prise », Sherlock soupira.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, John. Dormir sur le sofa sera horrible pour ton épaule.»

« Il n'aura pas ma chambre », dit John. Sherlock le regarda. John regardait obstinément derrière.

« Oh, d'accord,» Dit finalement Sherlock, et John s'était presque détendu jusqu'à ce que Sherlock continu avec « Tu peux partager ma chambre si tu veux. Rappelles-toi juste des expériences. Et j'ose espérer que tu ne bouges pas trop dans ton sommeil.

John se figea, trouvant tant de mauvaises raisons d'appliquer ce scenario qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer pour contredire Sherlock sur ses nouvelles propositions. John ouvrit la bouche. Sherlock le regardait, souriant agréablement parce qu'il avait trouvé la solution parfaite à tout leur problèmes. John ferma encore la bouche. Il cogna sa tête contre la table et gémit.

« N'est-ce pas assez in-hygiénique ? » Sherlock demanda utilement, regardant la table en plastique avec dégout. La réponse de John fut de gémir encore.

Enfin, la commande fut finalement faite et Harry récupéré de la piscine de balle, ce fut donc la fin de la discussion.

Sherlock, bien qu'il se fût déclaré dégouté par l'établissement entier, vola tout de même la moitié des frites. Cette nuit, John dormit dans le lit de Sherlock. Mais il fit dormir Sherlock dans le sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter de Baker Street

Chapitre 2

Mycroft Holmes ne changeait sa routine matinale généralement que pour deux uniques raisons. La première était son gouvernement, et même alors cela devait être un désastre vraiment épique qui requérait sa touche très personnelle. La seconde était son petit frère. Demi-frère comme il finit par découvrir, ce que Mycroft avait longtemps suspecté, et leur père avait surement était suspicieux aussi au vu de son comportement bien plus froid avec le plus jeune Holmes qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec Mycroft. Et bien-sur, son petit frère se retrouvait être cousin avec l'un des plus célèbre habitant du monde magique.

Mycroft haïssait traiter avec le monde magique. Pour être honnête, le monde magique haïssait traiter avec Mycroft. Pour une bonne raison, il était _protégé_. Et puisqu'il l'était, il se devait de régler toutes sortes de problèmes qui surgissaient quand un groupe de citoyens Britanniques s'accrochant à une vision médiévale et, comme suivant une religion, essayait de séparer eux-mêmes, leurs préjugés, et leur problèmes, du reste du pays. Pour faire court, ils se conduisaient comme s'ils pensaient que la majorité du reste du monde n'existait pas et étaient surpris quand ils créaient les fous qui voulaient faire de tout cela une réalité.

Mycroft pensait en avoir fini avec le tragique de leur dernière création folle il y a trois ans, quand il fut informé que Vol de Mort, ou qu'importe comme ce mégalomane se faisait appeler, avait en fait succombé à la mort. Quand Albus Dumbledore, un autre de ces fous du monde magique, mais au moins un fou qui n'avait jamais essayé de tester la _protection_ de Mycroft, est venu le voir avec l'enfant sauveur et l'informa qu'il lui était venu à son attention que l'enfant était plus ou moins un parent… d'une manière bizarre s'il était le cousin d'un des frères il devait être le sien aussi.

Mycroft était désolé que la tante et l'oncle du garçon ne s'avéraient pas être convenables, mais fit remarquer que son frère n'était pas le meilleur candidat pour un remplacement. Le vieil homme expliqua, en détail, la protection du sang et comment la mère d'Harry l'avait sauvé et continuait de le protéger, et demanda alors clairement si Sherlock risquait d'haïr l'enfant ou d'abuser consciemment de lui. Et Mycroft dû l'admettre, bien que son frère clamait être un sociopathe, il n'avait jamais vu Sherlock sortir du chemin pour blesser quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il était même connu pour être gentil envers les animaux quand il pensait que personne ne pouvait le voir.

Donc Harry Potter rencontra son cousin pour la première fois et Mycroft agit dans les coulisses pour s'assurer que son frère et sa nouvelle petite cible à seigneur des ténèbres soient en sécurité, avec ou sans barrières du sang. Il sut que le garçon était arrivé quand il reçu un texto quelque peu désespéré de Sherlock, mais il était bien trop occupé pour faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Et puis Sherlock avait John pour l'aider, après tout.

Il avait fallu certaines combines, et cela impliquait de casser sa routine matinale, mais comme cela concernaient à la fois et le gouvernement et son petit frère, c'était justifié. Plus longtemps il attendait, plus longtemps son frère était laissé en sécurité avec juste l'assurance d'un certain vieillard que la magie et les liens du sang suffiraient.

Il arriva à Baker Street relativement tôt et espérant vraiment, mais en doutait, qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de raisonnable pour le petit-déjeuner. Quoi qu'il en soit, vu que John devait certainement être là, il devrait y avoir un peu de thé correct.

Sherlock ouvrit la porte juste avant qu'il ne sonne, avec quelque chose de légèrement désespéré dans le regard bien que la plupart des gens n'y aurait lu que de l'intérêt.

« Mycroft… » Débuta Sherlock, son ton ressemblant à un salut, quand il fut interrompu par un cri à moitié paniqué, « Sherlock ! » venant d'au-dessus. Mycroft leva un sourcil vers son frère. Il n'avait surement pas déjà cherché à tuer le garçon ? Son inquiétude était mis de côté cependant, quand John apparu en haut des escaliers. Il tenait une poêle de quelque chose sentant comme du bacon dans une main et dans l'autre bras il tenait un garçon, qui lui-même était en train de tenir une spatule dans une main et un gant de cuisine dans l'autre. Le garçon paraissait assez surpris.

« Sherlock, pourquoi Harry était-il en train de faire le petit-déjeuner ? » demanda John.

« Il l'a proposé, » répondit Sherlock, son ton était parfaitement raisonnable. Mycroft commença à réévaluer la capacité de Sherlock à surveiller un enfant. Peut-être devrait-il dire au vieil homme qu'Harry aurait de meilleure chance en étant élevé par un autre fou maléfique.

« Il se tenait sur une pile de trois livres posée sur une chaise juste pour atteindre le four ! » s'exclama John. Sherlock semblait toujours confus. John ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration avant de les rouvrir. Finalement, d'une voix sévère, il dit, « Les enfants de quatre ans ne sont pas autorisés à approcher le four. »

« Ils ne peuvent pas ? » demanda Sherlock, et il regarda Harry « Tu n'es pas autorisé à cuisiner ? Tu as dis que tu pouvais. » Harry semblait sur le point de pleurer. Avec un soupir, John abandonna Sherlock pour le moment et finalement se rendit compte de la présence de Mycroft.

« Je suppose que vous savez ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il « Bien, montez. Nous allons avoir du bacon apparemment » et il retourna dans les escaliers, une poêle à frire et un enfant en bagage.

Le petit-déjeuner s'avéra être assez bon tout compte fait, si ce n'est un peu tendu. Le bacon ne fut pas gâché, malgré son aller-retour un peu abrupt sur le feu, et il y avait des toasts avec de la confiture et du thé aussi. Il fut servi dans le salon puisque la table de la cuisine était recouverte de matériel de chimie et de papiers.

« Bien, mon frère, » Dit Sherlock à moitié affalé dans sa chaise, « Qu'es-tu venu nous dire au sujet de mon jeune cousin ? »

« Vraiment Sherlock, je ne pense pas que ce soit une conversation à avoir face à un enfant. » et il semblait espérer que John l'emmène au loin. John le fixa obstinément en retour et ne fit pas mine de bouger.

« Je voudrais savoir qui a bien pu penser que Sherlock était capable de veiller sur un petit garçon, oui » dit-il. Abandonnant le docteur pour le moment, Mycroft réfléchit rapidement à une alternative adéquate.

« Vous avez une vieille logeuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Absente,» répondit instantanément John. Avec un soupir, Mycroft sortit son téléphone et envoya un message. Dans la minute, une jeune femme rentra dans la pièce.

« Voici le cousin de mon frère, Harry Potter. Emmener le… emmener le faire du shopping, je suppose. Elle lui sourit mielleusement avec un regard qui promettait de lui faire payer et donna la main à Harry.

« Vas-y, Harry,» encouragea John et Harry se laissa conduire ailleurs. Les trois hommes étaient assis en silence, l'un réfléchissant à comment commencer, l'autre envisageant qu'en l'ignorant la situation pourrait s'améliorer, et le dernier se demandant toujours s'il n'avait pas rêvé l'affaire tout entière. Mycroft décida de commencer par le début.

« Quelle est votre position au sujet de la magie ? », il reçut deux regards vides en retour.

« Quoi… comme des tours de magie ? » demanda John, semblant un peu espérer que c'était exactement de quoi Mycroft parlait, plutôt que, peut-être, le frère de Sherlock soit devenu fou.

« Parles-tu de glucinium ? » demanda Sherlock, semblant légèrement ennuyé bien que la lueur de ses yeux trahissait son intérêt, « Parce que appelait ça de la magie juste pour ses propriétés psioniques (1) est plutôt non-scientifique, ne penses-tu pas ? »

« Ces pratiquants l'appellent magie, » fit remarquer Mycroft, fronçant les sourcils avec ce qui n'était certainement pas de la déception que son frère ait, en fait, déjà, d'une façon ou d'une autre, apprit quelque chose sur le monde magique.

« Ces pratiquants insistent aussi sur l'utilisation de plumes plutôt que de stylos à bille, laissons ça de côté, » fit remarquer Sherlock d'un ton ennuyé, « où veux-tu en venir? Je suppose que le jeune Harry est l'un de ceux qui sont sensibles au glutonium ?»

« Désolé… glutonium ? Magie ? De quoi parlons-nous exactement ici ? » Demanda John, et Mycroft se rendit compte qu'il était heureux qu'au moins l'un des deux puisse être au courant du secret se trouvant sous la surface de la société normale.

« Nous sommes en train de parler d'une communauté de personnes qui sont capables d'utiliser ce dont ils se réfèrent comme étant de la magie et que la science moderne connait sous le nom d'énergie glutonium, ou tout du moins qui est connu de ces scientifiques qui ont la connaissance préalable de l'existence de ce monde, » dit Mycroft, un fin sourire embellissant légèrement son visage, « Avez-vous entendu parler de cette théorie comme quoi tout dans l'univers est connecté ? Et bien-sur, vous connaissez l'existence de champs magnétiques… le glutonium vient du mot latin _glutinium_ , signifiant 'colle'. En substance, c'est cette énergie qui relie toutes choses ensembles. Certains humains sont sensibles à cette énergie et sont capables de guider et d'accomplir des actes qui pourraient apparaitre comme impossibles. Qui plus est, il est possible de créer des chemins mnémoniques dans le champs d'énergie, ce qui signifie alors que, les mêmes mots et les mêmes gestes créeront l'effet attendu avec très peu d'efforts ou juste en ayant la connaissance de ce que cela doit produire. »

John le fixa. Vraiment, il serait plus facile de le convaincre si Mycroft pouvait effectivement faire lui-même de la magie. Sherlock paraissait indifférent.

« Je suis curieux, mon frère, comme as-tu appris l'existence de la magie », dit Mycroft, et bien attendu Sherlock fut ragaillardit par la chance de montrer sa propre brillance.

« Les utilisateurs de 'magie' travaillent dur pour garder le secret, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sherlock, « Si quelqu'un se donne vraiment la peine de regarder et de faire attention, il est évident que des événements illogiques apparaissent régulièrement. Mais le jour où je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte fut dans le laboratoire de chimie. J'ai vu un homme avec une mixture assez… inhabituelle et j'ai cherché. »

« Chimie. Bien sur. Bien docteur, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« D'accord… bien, oui. La magie… existe. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Harry ? » Mycroft scruta John. Il ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il avait peut-être raison et il était temps d'en venir au fait.

L'histoire au sujet d'Harry Potter était assez longue et complexe, commençant avec 'oui la magie existe, non vraiment, non, vraiment vraiment, elle existe' et bien qu'un peu technique mais tout se résumait au matériel génétique. L'ADN de Sherlock est juste assez proche de celui de Lily Potter pour que quelque chose d'assez technique puisse les garder tous saufs. Mycroft essaya d'expliquer. A la fin, John le regardait fixement. Mycroft s'attendait à des interrogations sur des questions juridiques ou des questions plus fouillées sur la famille de Sherlock ou même sur comment Sherlock a été retrouvé dans un premier temps. John continuait de le fixer d'un regard vide.

« Donc ces choses magiques sont réelles, alors ? »

Mycroft prit fortement sur lui pour ne pas réagir en claquant son visage dans ses mains.

« Le vieil homme a expliqué tout cela, » dit Sherlock, essayant toujours de paraître ennuyé même si Mycroft était plutôt sûr que ça n'était pas le cas. « Donc pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Je ne peux pas venir rendre visite à mon frère et voir mon nouveau… neveu ? » demanda Mycroft, hésitant juste un moment sur comment appeler la relation entre Harry et lui-même. Sherlock ne mordit pas à l'hameçon mais lui donna un regard acéré et attendit. Avec un soupir, Mycroft passa un dossier vers John et tendit le bras lorsqu'ils furent distraits pour soudainement planter une seringue dans la cuisse de chacun d'entre eux.

John glapit et fit tomber le dossier et Sherlock eut un cri très indigné avant de lui jeter un regard vicieux, comme s'il venait juste de l'empoisonner.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? »

« Ceci était essentiellement un petit morceau des talismans que je suis sur le point de vous offrir». Et un petit système de surveillance, mais ça ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. « Si vous perdez d'une façon ou d'une autre le talisman, vous aurez au moins un peu de ses protections. »

« Et quel est ce talisman ? » demanda Sherlock. John observa suspicieusement. Mycroft soupira et repris son récit.

« Parfois dans les annales de l'histoire, quand ceux ayant de la magie et ceux en étant dépourvu vivaient alors côte-à-côte sans secrets, il apparu à certains qu'avoir un gouvernement qui ne pouvait être influencé par un coup de tête de n'importe quel fou avec une baguette pouvait être une bonne chose. Selon l'histoire, ce fut le Roi Arthur avec l'aide de Merlin qui le premier en eut l'idée et alors, Merlin plus que Arthur, créa les talismans nécessaires qui pourraient assurer une telle protection. Des fées y furent impliquées à un moment ou un autre.

Autant Sherlock que John le regardèrent sceptiquement. Mycroft tira une petite boite de sa poche.

« J'ai des doutes aussi sur la véracité de leur origines, mais les talismans sont très réels. Donc pour continuer, quand le monde magique se terra dans le secret, ceux auxquels les talismans avaient été légués gardèrent en aussi le secret. Comme c'est le cas de la famille royale, mais pas du premier ministre. Il y a aussi quelques sujets non-magiques, estimés à risque face aux influences magiques, qui sont aussi autorisés à en avoir un. »

« Ce qui t'inclus toi, je suppose ? » dit Sherlock, « Et maintenant John et moi ? Comment as-tu arrangé ça ? »

« Vous êtes les tuteurs du Garçon-qui-a-Survécu, » fit remarquer Mycroft.

« _Je_ le suis », répondit Sherlock, « Tu as dit que tu en avais un pour John aussi, une personne qui n'est ni un agent du gouvernement, ne le tuteur de… ah. »

« Ah quoi ? » demanda John, bien qu'il ne fasse plus vraiment attention à eux. Il avait fini par ouvrir le dossier, espérant peut-être trouver quelque chose qui expliquerait cette folie, et lisant en diagonal certains des documents officiels comme le certificat de naissance d'Harry, plus de papiers officiels, des papiers d'adoption, un certificat d'union civile, plus de document sur l'adop… il bloqua et revint en arrière. Il leva les yeux avec une expression qui était un peu trop hagarde.

« Ça dit que nous sommes mariés. »

« Oui. »

« Depuis un mois. Il y a ma signature dessus. »

« Oui. Félicitations. »

« Pourquoi vous avez-vous nous marié ? » Demanda John après un moment de silence tendu, sa voix sonnant comme s'il parlait à travers ses dents serrées. Sherlock, un peu étonnamment, n'avait rien dit et paraissait attendre de voir comme les choses allaient tournées. Intéressant.

« C'était le seul moyen de vous procurer à tous les deux un talisman, » dit Mycroft sur un ton des plus raisonnables. John le fixa. Sherlock semblait pensif.

« Est-ce que ça veux dire qu'Horton… »

« Harry, »

« … Harry nous appartient à tous les deux ? »

« Vous êtes tout les deux nommés tuteurs, oui, bien que ton sang y est pour une part importante. Je suppose que je peux toujours engager une nounou si tu ne t'en penses pas capable ? »

« J'aime les femmes.. » Mycroft regarda John, quelque peu concerné par son expression vide. D'une certaine façon, Mycroft doutait qu'il exposait sa préférence sur la nourrice. Il chercha comme répondre à cette déclaration.

« Euh… oui… félicitations ? »

« Je ne peux pas avoir de rendez-vous si je suis essentiellement marié à mon colocataire. Un homme. »

« Cela donnerait certainement un mauvais exemple à notre fils, ne penses-tu pas ? » convenu Sherlock avec un ton parfaitement raisonnable. John fit un bruit inarticulé. Mycroft commençait à se demander si l'homme était assez stable pour la tâche qui lui était donnée, mais admit que, peut-être, devenir un père et un mari, étaient des raisons suffisantes pour avoir besoin d'un temps d'ajustement. Il se fit une note mentale pour rechercher des nourrices assez rapidement.

« Voici vos talismans, » dit Mycroft, décidant qu'ils avaient déjà couverts les basiques importants, « Avec eux les forces mag… »

« Glutoniques. »

« Les forces magiques ne peuvent vous toucher, pas plus que vous causer de préjudices ou altérer vos pensées ou perceptions. Ne les enlevez pas, jamais. Et vraiment Sherlock, essaye de les laisser intacts. Ce sont des antiquités. »

« Bien sur, cher frère, » répondit Sherlock, ses mains tremblant avec empressement quand il prit ce qui semblait être une petite pierre couverte de runes sur une petite chaine. Evidement il comptait bien commencer des expériences dessus dès que Mycroft aurait le dos tourné.

« Ils ne devraient normalement plus être remarqués une fois sur vous, et ne pourrons être enlevé que par vous ou à votre mort. » Son regard sévère interdisait que l'un ou l'autre de ses événements n'arrivent. Sherlock lui sourit et lui donna son meilleur regard de je-vais-me-comporter-comme-un-parfait-petit-ange alors qu'il le mettait autour de son cou. Alors que la chaine parut être trop courte pour le lui permettre, elle s'allongea soudain jusqu'au point que Sherlock puisse facilement la glisser sous sa chemise. Mycroft se fit une autre note mentale pour faire surveiller la maison, et s'assurer que la nourrice ait des antécédents dans le traitement des blessures aussi bien qu'une formation de base au combat.

« Donc… c'est magique ? » demanda John, étudiant son talisman. Mycroft se fit une autre note mentale pour faire venir quelqu'un pour faire une démonstration de magie basique bientôt, pour que John puisse passer au-delà sa petite crise existentielle et qui puisse bien comprendre les dangers auxquels vont faire face son frère et son cousin. Il continua de fixer John jusqu'à ce que l'homme soupir et glisse son propre talisman autour de son cou. Alors, Mycroft se mit debout.

« Bien, je crois avoir répondu à vos questions. Mon assistante devrait vous ramener votre charge avec les achats. » John, contrairement à d'habitude, ne fit pas un geste ou lui montra la sortie. Mycroft accepta le manquement au savoir-vivre et espéra que son propre frère ne soit pas en train de déteindre sur lui il avait plutôt l'espoir que cela se passe dans l'autre sens. Sherlock, nota-t-il, ne fit pas plus de geste pour le remercier ou lui montrer la porte. « Je connais le chemin. »

« Oui, fais donc ça,» dit Sherlock, le ton distrait. Il étudiait encore le talisman. John regardait les dossiers, semblant préoccupé par le certificat d'union civile. Mycroft n'était pas sur de savoir pourquoi le docteur insistait autant là-dessus, quand il y avait de plus grandes questions sur la garde jointes d'un enfant et les révélations sur le monde magique. De plus, il avait fait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire Sherlock, le garçon et son colocataire allaient être protégés, et le gouvernement arrêtera de l'harceler sur l'affaire entière. Il sortit de lui-même.

Il espéra que son assistante ne soit pas trop longue avec le garçon il avait vraiment besoin d'elle et les jeunes mariés devaient vraiment commencer à apprendre à connaitre leur fils.

Rar :

Merci à Cristal de Glace pour ses encouragements et ma première review.

Author's Note: Normally, I would let my text speak for itself, but I feel it important to say at this time that there will be no Sherlock/John couple in this story. If you like, you can look at it through your slash goggles and think of it as pre-slash, and if you don't like you can rejoice that this will remain gen even if they are 'married'. Mostly because I find it much more amusing for them to be thrust into this situation while not being a couple. And there's no real reason they have to be; best friends is not necessarily less of a bond than lovers, with Sherlock being just as asexual as he is generally depicted in the books, and John completely heterosexual but putting his family first. The story isn't about any kind of shipping anyway, it's about family and the unexpected trials of becoming parents/guardians to a small boy.

Pouvoirs psychiques


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter de Baker Street

Chapitre 3

La méthode de Sherlock pour prévenir Mme Hudson de la présence de son nouveau locataire fut de lui dire qu'il voulait louer le 221C. Aussi brutal que d'habitude, ces nouvelles avaient été lancées lorsque Mme Hudson arrivait dans le hall pour le voir alors qu'il portait encore une autre boite d'expériences dans les escaliers.

« Est-ce que John et vous, vous êtes disputés ? » fut la seule chose que la femme confuse pensa à demander, une certaine inquiétude passa sur ses traits.

« Non, bien-sûr que non, » répondit Sherlock, « C'est juste l'une des nouvelles règles de John. Les enfants de quatre ans ne doivent pas avoir accès à des produits chimiques, des morceaux de corps de verre ou de flammes. »

« Enfants de quatre ans ? »

« Oh, oui. Je suis devenu le tuteur de mon cousin. Quoi qu'il en soit, John insiste pour que ces expériences bougent, et il refuse de les avoir dans la chambre. »

« La chambre ? »

« Sherry a besoin de sa propre chambre, bien-sûr. »

Mme Hudson était assez ravie de rencontrer le jeune Harry Potter. Après tout, un enfant était quelque chose que les mariés d'à côté n'avaient pas. John et Sherlock étaient tout à fait heureux qu'ils se rencontrent aussi Mycroft n'avait toujours pas envoyé la nounou promise, et John n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de laisser Harry seul avec seulement Sherlock pour le surveiller malgré la liste de règles qu'il avait punaisé au mur.

« Voici Sherrinford, », dit Sherlock quand il mena Mme Hudson dans ce qui était habituellement la chambre de John, « Nous l'appelons Sherry. Sherry, dis bonjour à Mme Hudson. »

« Harry », dit John, arrivant par chance juste à temps pour sauver Harry de la dernière tentative de Sherlock pour lui donner un nouveau nom.

« Non, c'est bon,» insista Sherlock, « J'ai lu à ce sujet. Sherry ressemble à Harry, et si on continue ainsi, il apprendra à venir quand il entendra son nom. »

« … c'est pour les chiots, Sherlock. » Sherlock lui jeta ce regard vide qui disait qu'il ne voyait pas où était le problème. John abandonna pour le moment, se tournant vers Mme Hudson. « Voici Harry Potter. Harry peux-tu dire bonjour à Mme Hudson ? »

« Bonjour, » répondit Harry obéissant, malgré un regard incertain face à cette nouvelle personne étrangère.

« Bonjour Harry, » dit Mme Hudson, « Je suis heureuse de t'avoir ici. » Et ensuite, incapable de résistait plus longtemps au petit garçon, elle le souleva avec un cri aigu d'excitation. Harry laissa Mme Hudson le serrer, jetant un regard incertain vers ses gardiens. Le regard ressemblait tant à celui de Sherlock quand il était confronté à des situations sociales qu'il ne comprenait pas, que John sourit, sans y penser, avec encouragement au garçon. Harry essaya de sourire en retour.

« Cela sera bien d'avoir un enfant à la maison, » dit Mme Hudson avec entrain, « Un qui a l'âge de ses actions. » lançant un regard entendu vers Sherlock que l'homme manqua complètement alors qu'il étudiait les nouveaux jouets d'Harry avec une étrange intensité. Bien qu'Harry en avait peu pour le moment, juste des peluches et quelques crayons, bien qu'ils semblaient écraser le petit garçon. La chambre elle-même était plutôt équipée pour un adulte, John savait que c'était quelque chose qui devrait changer bientôt.

« Viens Harry, tu vas m'aider à faire un gâteau. » Harry regarda encore vers John, apparemment inquiet. John lui sourit encore.

« Tu peux cuisiner avec Mme Hudson, » dit-il, devinant le problème. Harry semblait toujours perdu mais se laissa quand même entrainer au loin. Sherlock désapprouva.

« Tu avais dit qu'un enfant de quatre ans n'était pas autorisé à cuisiner. C'est la première règle. »

« Aider Mme Hudson à cuisiner n'est pas la même chose que cuisiner tout seul,» répondit John, « Mme Hudson ne le laissera pas faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux. » Sherlock semblait pensif.

Harry Watson appris la nouvelle parce que John abandonna finalement et l'appela. Expliquer les délicates subtilités de la chose, alors que sa sœur était déjà à-demi convaincue qu'il y avait une sorte de relation entre lui et Sherlock, avait été difficile, spécialement quand elle vint les voir en personne pour rencontrer son neveu et nota leur arrangement pour dormir. Heureusement, elle était surtout inquiète de l'état de l'appartement et de la chambre de son nouveau neveu, l'étagère des jouets surtout.

« Le lit est bien trop grand pour lui, » fut l'une des choses qu'elle nota, et il était vrai qu'Harry n'avait jamais semblé avoir eu beaucoup de problème pour y monter ou en descendre il n'avait pas non plus encore succombé à la tentation de tous les petits enfants devant un large lit, de sauter dessus.

« Harry est doué pour grimper, » fut tout ce que John dit, « Nous travaillons là-dessus. Il est avec nous que depuis une semaine. »

« Une semaine ! » J'ai un neveu depuis une semaine entière, et tu me le dis juste maintenant ? »

Il y eut un silence gêné durant lequel John ne dit pas d'une manière significative pourquoi il pourrait avoir voulu attendre pour contacter sa sœur, et elle ne lui demanda pas expressément, en dépit du regard qu'elle lui envoya.

« Donc où est mon neveu au fantastique nom, alors ? » finit par demander Harry.

« Avec Sherlock, » répondit John, toujours légèrement effrayé à l'idée, « Mme Hudson a dit qu'ils étaient allés au parc.» Mme Hudson, pour des raisons que John ne comprenait pas complètement, n'avait aucune difficulté avec l'idée que Sherlock puisse être un parent responsable, et lui avait apparemment suggéré d'aller prendre l'air, avant de les pousser vers la porte. Elle pensait que ce serait bon pour tout les deux. John s'attendait plus à ce que Sherlock ne devienne distrait et laisse le garçon dans le parc.

« Et bien, j'espère qu'ils arriveront bientôt, je veux le rencontrer ! » Elle avait même acheté un cadeau pour l'occasion. Ce fut presque à ce moment précis qu'une porte claqua en s'ouvrant en-dessous.

« Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de cette sortie, Mme Hudson, » déclara Sherlock, sa voix portant jusqu'à l'endroit où John et Harry se tenaient, dans la chambre du jeune Harry, « Ni Lockson ni moi n'avons trouvé aucun amusement dans cet endroit. »

« Oh, Harry » entendirent-ils Mme Hudson répondre, non tant parce que sa voix portait mais parce qu'ils s'étaient déplacés pour les rejoindre en haut. « Tu n'as pas aimé jouer au parc ? »

«Harry ne répondit pas du tout, ou rien qu'ils auraient pu entende des escaliers.

« Il y avait bien trop de ruffians courant là-bas, » déclara pour lui Sherlock, « Et un bon nombre de mères un peu trop entreprenantes. » A ceci, Harry Watson éclata de rire et John cacha un sourire face à l'image mentale de Sherlock étant assiégé par des mères célibataires au parc. Sherlock et Harry levèrent la tête au son et Sherlock fronça les sourcils brièvement avant de sourire bien trop innocemment pour n'être que diabolique.

« J'ai bien-sur dû les informer que j'étais déjà marié. »

A la fin, la sœur de John cessa de le taquiner pour pouvoir connaitre son nouveau neveu et lui donner son cadeau. Le garçon sembla surpris de devoir la rencontrer, mais aussi bien Sherlock que John l'y encouragèrent, il lui permit d'être aux petits soins avec lui, et lui sourit assez naturellement quand elle lui présenta le lapin en peluche. Il l'inspecta intensément avant de le prendre respectueusement pour le placer sur l'étagère où les autres animaux se trouvaient.

Harry Watson dû finalement partir, après leur avoir rappelé qu'elle pourrait jouer les baby-sitter de temps en temps, et que la chambre d'enfant avait besoin d'un sérieux travail, que le garçon lui-même avait besoin d'être gâté et enfin admonestant directement Sherlock que le prénom Harry était l'un des plus formidable de la création, et que s'il n'arrêtait pas d'essayait de le changer elle allait finir par l'appelait _lui_ Sheldon.

Harry Potter était avec eux depuis une semaine. Quand soudainement les jambes de John devinrent un peu molles, et dans sa tête, les listes de choses qui avaient besoin d'être faites défila, de la plus petite jusqu'à la plus grande; des listes non-seulement de ce qui doit nécessairement être fait mais qui devraient surtout l'être dans les prochains jours.

« John ? » demanda Sherlock soudainement tout proche, « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Il est vraiment à nous, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda John.

« Ah. »

« Il est à nous, pour toujours et à jamais, et il va devenir plus vieux et plus vieux, et plus grand, et il est tout à nous jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne assez grand sans avoir été tué ou devenu un psychopathe lui-même, et il aura besoin de docteurs et de jouets et d'être scolarisé et d'amis, et d'aide, et oh, Dieu… »

« Respire, John. » Sherlock le regardait assez inquiet maintenant, guidant l'autre homme pour l'asseoir dans le canapé.

« Sherlock ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas terrifié ? » D'ici le visage de Sherlock n'était pas lisible et il fallu un moment à l'homme pour répondre. John était un peu effrayé par la réponse en fait, que la réponse soit quelque chose comme 'parce que je n'ai rien à faire du garçon, vraiment' ou quelque chose d'aussi froid et sociopathe, sauf que c'était injuste parce que Sherlock n'était vraiment pas comme ça et John le savait. Quand Sherlock fit finalement sa réponse, ce ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Parce que je t'ai toi, John. Tu ne me laisseras pas l'abimer. »

Aucune parole ne fut entendue pendant un moment après ça, mais le silence était bien moins chargé et bien plus introspectif qu'avant, et John commença doucement à sentir son cœur reprendre sa vitesse normale.

« Bien. Nous devons faire un peu de shopping demain. »

Rien d'autre ne fut dit sur le sujet, mais pour le moment John n'était plus vraiment inquiet de laisser Harry seul en compagnie de Sherlock. Du moins pour un court instant. John était certain des bonnes intentions de Sherlock, pas de prise de tête.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter de Baker Street

Bonjour, merci à tous pour vos reviews.

Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster les différents chapitres, cela dépends énormément de mes horaires de travail, mais je vais traduire toute la fic et elle est complète en anglais donc vous finirai pas l'avoir en entier à un moment ou un autre.

J'ai traduit sweetheart par joli cœur plutôt que par chéri pour ne pas faire redondance avec Sherri

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4

« Qui vous a laissé, vous, avoir un petit enfant ? Est-ce qu'il t'a kidnappé, joli cœur ? » Harry cacha son visage dans le creux du cou de Sherlock, jetant un simple coup d'œil autour de lui avec curiosité.

« Sergent Sally Donovan, voici mon cousin, Sherry Holmes. » 'Sherry' laissa sortir un doux éclat de rire mais n'arrêta pas de se cacher tandis que Donovan les regardait tous les deux fixement.

« Sherlock, vous êtes ici ! Nous avons… qui est-ce ? » Lestrade s'arrêta brusquement, son professionnalisme, son attitude sinistre face à une scène de crime particulièrement désagréable, se transforma directement en surprise.

« Voici Sherry Holmes, » répondit Sherlock, et Harry rigola encore. « Sherry, voici l'Inspecteur Principal Lestrade. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer, » sourit gentiment Lestrade au petit garçon et il lui tendit la main. Harry lui sourit mais ne prit pas la main, préférant remuer dans les bras de Sherlock à la place, se cachant toujours dans son cou. Sherlock fronça légèrement les sourcils mais Lestrade ne fut pas contrarié par l'affront. Lestrade changea légèrement son expression quand il se reconcentra sur l'homme.

« Sherlock, tu ne peux pas emmener le garçon sur une scène de crime. »

« Bien sur que non, » répondit Sherlock, utilisant sa main libre pour sortir un petit morceau de papier élimé de sa poche, « John me l'a dit. Règle numéro six, Harry ne doit pas être amené sur une scène de crime quelle qu'elle soit, ni en filature, ni en chasse, même si cela peut être une bonne expérience pédagogique. »

« Alors pourquoi est-il ici ? » questionna Lestrade, alors que Donovan dit plus doucement 'Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Sherry'.

« Règle numéro deux, Harry ne doit pas être laissé tout seul peu importe pourquoi, et il ne doit pas être laissé en arrière. John est au travail et Mme Hudson est sortie, donc Sherry est avec moi. Je vais évidement le laisser 'à côté' de la scène de crime plutôt que de l'y emmener. Je suis sûr que la fine fleur de Londres est plus que qualifiée pour surveiller un enfant pour un court instant. »

« Nous ne sommes pas vos baby-sitters, » protesta Donovan, « Un enfant n'a pas sa place ici. Je ne peux même pas imaginer que quelqu'un puisse laisser un pauvre enfant… »

« Sergent Donovan, » interrompit Lestrade, sa voix était douce mais ferme et elle arrêta de parler pour le regarder. Il lui lança un regard.

« Monsieur, » dit-elle, son ton tranquillement furieux, « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit approprié… »

« S'il vous plait, surveillez… Harry ?... le temps que l'on jette un œil sur la scène de crime, » dit Lestrade, sa voix toujours douce mais ne laissant pas de place à une objection. Sherlock sembla suffisant quand Donovan obéit silencieusement à son supérieur, alors que le regard qu'elle envoya à Lestrade était positivement vicieux.

« Bien, Sherry, » dit Sherlock, posant Harry au sol, « Reste avec Sally. Je serais de retour rapidement. » Harry leva les yeux vers lui avec une évidente répugnance, inquiet au vu de la tournure des événements.

« Tu dois rester, les règles d'oncle John le disent. Reste là. Bon garçon. » Et avec une petite tape sur la tête, Sherlock le poussa doucement dans la direction du sergent Donovan avant de se détourner et de suivre un Lestrade plutôt ahuri par la scène. Derrière lui, Donovan disait, « Viens, joli cœur, tu peux tout me dire sur la vie avec 'Oncle John' et Sherlock. »

Lestrade laissa Sherlock à son enquête initiale avant de revenir à sa curiosité naturelle (et peut-être juste un soupçon de peine) pour dire, « Vous n'avez jamais dit avoir un fils. »

« Cousin en fait. Et je ne le connaissais pas avant ces deux dernières semaines. »

« Je suppose que le docteur Watson donne un coup de main, alors ? » Sherlock fit une pause dans son analyse du sang éparpillé pour finalement noter les tentatives d'indiscrétion de l'inspecteur.

« Il est le second tuteur de Sherry, oui », et il continua d'un ton désinvolte, « Voulez-vous venir à la maison pour faire connaissance ? »

« En fait, oui, j'aimerai assez. Je sais que vous ne me considérez pas comme un ami, mais… »

« Je n'ai pas d'ami. »

« … Je pense toujours… que voulez-vous dire par vous n'avez pas d'amis ? Et John ? »

« Il… ne compte pas. De plus c'est mon mari, pas mon ami. »

Lestrade ne buvait pas à ce moment, mais il s'étrangla comme si c'était le cas. Sherlock ne sembla pas le remarquer, absorbé encore une fois pas les corps et les taches de sang.

Finalement, Sherlock déclara que la scène de crime était ennuyeuse, lui faisant perdre son temps, et que c'était le mari de la femme le coupable, il avait découvert qu'elle avait un amant ('Evidemment, on peut le dire par l'alliance, le tueur l'a laissé sur le sol, plus à son doigt') et il partit, en quinze minutes. Harry se tenait pratiquement là où il l'avait laissé et Donovan avait abandonné apparemment l'idée de le questionner puisque les deux étaient silencieux. L'expression incertaine d'Harry se changea en un sourire quand il vit revenir Sherlock.

« Tu es resté. Bon garçon, » dit Sherlock, caressant encore une fois la tête du garçon avant de sortir un petit biscuit de sa poche et lui donner. Lestrade et Donovan les regardaient. Sherlock les fixa, s'interrompit pour prendre le papier élimé de sa poche et y jeter un coup d'œil, avant de ramener son attention sur eux. « Problème ? » fini-t-il pas demander d'une façon soigneusement enjouée.

« Cet enfant n'a pas dit un mot, » déclara Donovan, « Avez-vous fait quelque chose… »

« Il peut parler. Il ne veut simplement pas vous parler, » répondit Sherlock, paraissant suffisant encore une fois. Harry les regardait silencieusement, mangeant son biscuit.

« Sergent Donovan… » Commença à réprimander Lestrade.

« Je suis sérieuse ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sain de le laisser avoir un petit enfant ! » Insista Donovan.

« Sergent Donovan, » répéta Lestrade, sa voix plus froide, et elle recula, non sans lâcher un dernier regard vicieux.

« Monstre. »

« Pas monstre ! » hurla d'une manière inattendue une voix près de leurs genoux et Sally Donovan reçut un coup fort dans le tibia avant que le petit garçon responsable ne se retranche derrière les jambes de Sherlock, sous son manteau, regardant férocement de sa cachette. Sherlock parut aussi surpris que les autres. Donovan hésita un moment, quelque part entre s'excuser et lancer un regard furieux encore une fois à Sherlock avant de finalement abandonner et les laisser. Sherlock et Lestrade restaient silencieux et un peu choqués, avant que Lestrade ne se rappelle qu'il y avait une scène de crime à étudier.

« Je viendrais bientôt pour rencontrer votre cousin correctement, » dit finalement Lestrade, souriant une dernière fois au petit garçon avant de s'en aller. Sherlock se pencha vers le bas et se tordit bizarrement pour pouvoir regarder le petit s'accrochant à ses genoux.

« Pas monstre, » répéta Harry puis « Désolé, désolé » et il fondit en pleurs. Étrangement Sherlock réussit à démêler le garçon sanglotant de ses jambes pour le porter.

« Tout va bien, » essaya-il, et comme Harry continuait de sangloter, se cramponnant maintenant fermement à son cou, il essaya de tapoter le garçon dans le dos et dit, « Là, Là ». Finalement, quand il fut assez évident que le garçon n'allait pas être réconforté, il abandonna. Ils avaient besoin de John.

Au moment où ils entrèrent dans la salle d'attente, les sanglots d'Harry s'étaient calmés mais n'avaient pas complètement cessé, et il n'avait pas lâché sa prise sur Sherlock. Sherlock continuait d'occasionnellement tapoter le dos du garçon ou lui offrir d'autre 'Là, là'. La réceptionniste avait l'air tout à fait compatissante quand il arriva. Il lui dit qu'il avait besoin de voir John et elle sourit gentiment, demandant s'il avait un rendez-vous. Quand elle chercha à lui donner des formulaires, Sherlock se rendit finalement compte qu'il y avait mésentente.

« Je ne suis pas là pour un rendez-vous, » expliqua-t-il à la fin, « John est mon mari. »

« Oh, » dit-elle, semblant un peu déconcertée mais lui dit de prendre un siège. Il y avait d'autres patients assis sur les chaises, certains le regardant sympathiquement mais d'autres paraissaient assez ennuyés par la présence de l'enfant pleurant. Sherlock résista à la forte envie d'aller chercher John lui-même, surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas que John soit fâché contre lui pour autre chose que le respect des règles; John allait déjà certainement pas être heureux qu'il ait emmené Harry près d'une scène de crime, ou par le fait que Sherlock soit si inapte aux choses parentales qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher l'enfant de pleurer. Se sentant un peu perdu, et vide, et espérant que John se dépêche et soit là, même s'il devait se mettre en colère, Sherlock finit par prendre un siège à côté d'une vieille femme qui ne paraissait pas porter trop de germes et qui ne semblait pas ennuyait pas leur présence.

Malheureusement, elle s'avéra ne pas être non plus quelqu'un de silencieux, parce qu'elle se tourna vers eux immédiatement avec un regard extrêmement sympathique.

« Pauvre petit chéri. Est-il malade ? »

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit Sherlock, se renfrognant à l'idée, « Il ne fait que pleurer. »

« Pauvre chéri, » redit la femme, puis « Vous devriez essayer de le bercer. J'avais l'habitude de bercer mon Henry quand il se comporter ainsi, et il devenait calme immédiatement puis s'endormait. »

« Vous pensez ? » demanda Sherlock et il cessa de lui tapoter le dos pour le balancer.

« Parfois je devais lui chanter une berceuse, » continua obligeamment la vieille femme, « Vous devriez essayer de chanter doucement, ça peut aider de le laisser juste entendre votre voix, pour savoir que vous êtes là. »

« Chanter ? » demanda Sherlock dubitatif. Et bien, John avait remarqué qu'Harry aimait quand il jouait du violon. Sherlock hésita un long moment, mais Harry pleurait toujours, bien que plus tranquillement qu'auparavant, et le balancement ne faisait d'autre que lui donner mal au crâne. Donc il parcouru une liste de chansons dans sa tête, essayant de décider ce qui pourrait être approprié avant de choisir une vieille berceuse française que sa grand-mère avait l'habitude de chanter.

Harry leva les yeux quand il commença et la vieille femme rayonnait d'un air approbateur, et ainsi encouragé, il continua. Harry posa sa tête contre son épaule, plus calme maintenant malgré ses yeux toujours humides.

Sherlock était concentré si fort sur Harry et sa chanson qu'il ne nota même pas que John avait fini par arrivé, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot ou fait un geste pour annoncer son arrivée. Il finit par faire connaitre sa présence seulement quand la chanson de Sherlock prit fin, s'asseyant sur une chaise libre face à la vieille femme.

« John, » dit Sherlock, regardant par-dessus l'enfant endormit.

« Sherlock, » répondit John, la voix douce et gentille en tendant la main pour caresser les cheveux d'Harry.

« Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, » finit par dire Sherlock avec un regard tellement perdu que John ne pu résister à faire courir sa main dans les cheveux de Sherlock aussi. Quelqu'un à proximité fit un bruit heureux qu'ils ignorèrent.

« Il semble calme maintenant. Il tombe de sommeil, » remarqua John. Et il ne se plaignit pas que Sherlock l'ait interrompu au travail comme Sherlock l'avait craint, et il ne dit pas à Sherlock combien désespérant il était, comment ignorant et négligent ou demanda qui avait laissé le monstre avoir un enfant. Il semblait curieusement chaleureux, peut-être même ravi, ce qui n'avait aucun sens du tout quand les attentions de Sherlock avaient causé les pleurs de leur enfant pendant presque une heure entière non-stop.

« Oui, » fut tout ce que Sherlock dit en réponse. Et John n'était peut-être pas un détective de génie, mais d'une certaine manière il semblait être un expert pour lire toute les choses que Sherlock ne pouvait dire.

«Tous les deux vous semblez aller mieux, maintenant » dit John après un moment, « As-tu toujours besoin de moi ? Je finis dans deux heures, » Sherlock y réfléchit.

« Je pense que nous irons bien. »


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter de Baker Street

Bonjour à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Dans ce chapitre j'ai conservé évidement les noms anglais des lieux, vu que les traduire n'aurait eu aucun sens.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5

« Quand tu as dit que nous devrions allons nous promener avec Harry, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi je pensais que tu voulais dire. »

« Aurais-je dû l'emmener au parc, alors ? » demanda Sherlock, sa voix pleine de mépris à cette idée.

« Le Dr. Sundberg pense que c'est bon pour lui, » lui rappela John, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de réelle irritation derrière ses mots. Plus de la perplexité. En fait, il était heureux que Sherlock ait pris de l'intérêt pour prendre l'air tout court, bien que ce n'était pas la façon dont il l'avait imaginé.

« Et bien, si le Dr. Sundberg l'a dit, » répondit Sherlock, sa voix pleine de sarcasmes. Harry gloussa du haut de sa position sur les épaules de Sherlock, il l'y avait placé après qu'il parut évident que le jeune enfant n'aurait jamais pu tenir le rythme de ses longues jambes. « Maintenant, Sherry… »

« Règle cinq, » interrompit John, et Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« Bien, maintenant, _Harry_ , où sommes nous ? »

« Oxford Street ! » s'exclama avec enthousiaste l'enfant, ses petites mains tapant sur le haut de la tête de Sherlock.

« Et où est la maison ? »

« Baker Street ! »

« Très bien. Où dans Baker Street ? »

« 221B, » annonça Harry avec autorité et rayonnant quand Sherlock lui dit qu'il avait raison.

« Et quelle rue se trouve entre Oxford Street et Baker Street ? » ici, Harry s'arrêta, mais seulement pour un instant.

« Lots Trees ? »

« Très bien, cela veux dire qu'il y a plein d'arbres dans le jardin. Te rappelles-tu du mot ? »

« Old churn ? » il tirait légèrement les cheveux de Sherlock maintenant, un peu inquiet comme s'il savait qu'il avait tort.

« Presque, c'est 'orchard' (verger). Orchard Street. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre entre les deux ?

« Une place,» dit Harry, plus confiant maintenant, bien que ses doigts continuaient de s'emmêler dans les cheveux de Sherlock, d'une façon que John était presque sûr que cela devait être douloureux. Si ça l'était, Sherlock ne le fit pas savoir et ne fit pas partir l'enfant. John avait été prêt, plusieurs fois, à mettre un terme au quizz, effrayé que Sherlock aille trop loin, mais tant que Harry semblait aimer ça. De plus, John était d'accord avec le fait d'apprendre à Harry son chemin dans le voisinage, si ce n'était la façon psychotique que Sherlock avait tendance à prendre ça.

« Bien, et quel est le nom de la place ? »

« Euh… uh… P…poor…poor…Play-man ? »

« Tout proche. John? »

« Quoi ? Oh euh Portman Square. »

« Très bien, John. »

John parvint à ravaler sa réplique quand Harry rigola de nouveau.

« Maintenant, fait attention, jeune Sh… »

« _Règle cinq_. »

« … Harry. Devant nous se trouvent trois rues. Sur la gauche, nous avons Tottenham Court Street, avant, Oxford Street devient… devine ? »

« Oxford Street ?»demanda Harry. Sherlock lui posait cette question à chaque croisement et 'toujours Oxford Street' était la réponse correcte à chaque fois. Pas cette fois toutefois.

« Pas loin… c'est New Oxford Street ! Et sur la droite, nous avons Charing Cross Road. Devons-nous traverser ici, John ? »

« Je pense que nous avons déjà assez marché, » suggéra ostensiblement John. Il avait fallu près d'une heure et demie pour arriver là, après tout. Sherlock, bien sur, passa complètement à côté de l'essentiel.

« Essayons Charing Cross Road après. Quelle est cette route, Sh- Harry ? »

« Char-across Road ? »

« Presque, » répondit Sherlock, et continua la leçon pendant qu'il traversait la rue. Avec un soupir, John abandonna et suivit. La promenade en elle-même n'était certainement pas désagréable, même si cela n'incluait pas de terrain de jeux ou un l'un des parcs voisins que John avait suggéré en premier. Quoique John eu une pensée fugace que cela aurait été meilleurs si lui aussi avait pu être hissé sur les épaules de Sherlock; se maintenir au niveau des longues jambes de l'homme était aussi pénible pour John que ça pouvait l'être à Harry.

Au départ, quand Harry était arrivé, John n'aurait jamais pu deviner ça, s'ils avaient du sortir tous les trois ensemble, c'était Sherlock qui tenait la plus grande conversation avec le garçon, sans oublier qu'il s'occupait lui-même du garçon. Pas seulement ça, mais Sherlock n'avait pas encore dit au le garçon qu'il était stupide quand il oubliait quelque chose ou manquait quelque chose que les yeux perçants de Sherlock avaient perçu. John le fit remarquer à Sherlock, ce dont Sherlock avec répliqué « Ne sois pas ridicule, John. Je n'ai pas besoin de son thérapeute pour me dire que l'appeler 'stupide' serait préjudiciable à son développement. De plus, au moins lui il essaye, ce qui est plus que l'on peut dire de la plupart de ces imbéciles que j'endure. »

A ce moment, leur conversation consista surtout à mener Harry pour lui apprendre qu'un bâtiment qui a un tas de livres et une caisse était probablement une librairie. John souri en retour quand Harry rayonnait face à lui quand il avait raison, et il se demandait combien de temps Sherlock pourra résister à la règle 'ne pas emmener Harry sur une affaire'.

« As-tu faim, Harry ? » dit John alors, avant que Sherlock ne puisse poser une autre question ? Harry remua, anxieux face à la question, paraissant aussi dérangé par la question qu'il l'était quand il ne pouvait se rappelait la réponse à l'une des questions de Sherlock.

« Je ne sais pas ? », dit-il à la fin, regardant en bas vers John pour essayer de voir qu'elle était la bonne réponse. John fit un petit sourire.

« Hmm, bien, qu'en est-il de toi, Sherlock, as-tu faim ? » Sherlock le regarda narquoisement, et pendant un moment John fut effrayé que ce soit une de ces fois où Sherlock n'allait pas le comprendre.

« Oui, » dit finalement Sherlock, « J'ai plutôt faim. » Et John laissa échapper un soupir silencieux de soulagement. Semblant plus heureux de lui-même, Sherlock demanda, « Et toi John as-tu faim ? »

« Oui j'ai faim, merci de demander. Est-ce que tu sais si tu as faim maintenant, Harry ? »

« … oui ? »

« Bien alors, » déclara John, « Je pense que nous devrions trouver un endroit où manger. Que veux-tu manger Harry ? »

« … »

« Veux-tu manger… un livre ? » Harry souri légèrement quand il se rendit compte qu'oncle John était en train de devenir bête, et il secoua la tête violement.

« Non ? Alors, veux-tu manger… un bus ? »

« Non ! » plus de rire et de secouage de tête. L'expression de Sherlock combattant entre être amusé et être complètement dédaigneux face à eux.

« Bien alors, veux-tu manger… » John chercha des yeux quelque chose d'aussi idiot.

« Ici. » Stoppa soudain Sherlock regardant fixement un immeuble décrépit placé entre une librairie et un magasin de CD, enregistrement et livres. John l'observa avec confusion.

« Un pub ? Cet endroit n'a pas l'air… propre, » répondit John, fronçant les sourcils.

« John, » siffla Sherlock, « Regarde, regarde vraiment. Il y a quelque chose de très étrange ici. »

« Et tu veux y emmener Harry pour voir ça ? » Néanmoins, John essaya de voir ce dont Sherlock pouvait bien parler. A part le nom bizarre, et John avait certainement vu plus étrange quand il allait dans des pubs, il n'y avait rien de particulier qui s'en détachait.

« Oh, pas l'étrange-dangereux. Toutefois, je suspecte que c'est exactement l'endroit où emmener Harry. »

« Un vieux pub qui prend l'eau est le genre d'endroit où emmener Harry ? »

« Regard ! John, juste regarde, peux-tu le voir ? » John continua de le fixer sans comprendre alors que le poing d'Harry serra de nouveau les cheveux de Sherlock pendant qu'il paraissait un peu en colère. Alors que John évidement ne pouvait voir de quoi parlait Sherlock, Sherlock fit un bruit de frustration et essaya d'expliquer, presque trop rapidement pour que John le suive. « Regarde, les gens passent directement devant, ils vont dans ce magasins, ou dans celui-ci, ils regardent les magasins. Mais aucun ne le remarquent. »

« Et, alors, c'est un vieux bâtiment laid, » fit remarquer John, et alors, « Sherlock, je crois que tu effraies… »

« Ils ne le remarquent pas parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le voir. J'étais comme eux, même moi, ne vois-tu pas ? J'ai parcouru toutes les rues, mémorisé toutes les routes, les routes secondaires, les allées, les raccourcis et boulevards, je les ai toute vu, et, de plus, je me les rappelle toutes je pourrais nommer tout les magasins de cette rue, toutes les rues transversales, tout les pubs ou cafés ou restaurants, et tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai jamais, de tout mon temps sur cette route, vu _ce_ pub ! »

« Jamais ? » ne répondit John, jetant un coup d'œil et essayant de voir le monde comme Sherlock le faisait, « Il ne semble pas si nouveau. »

« Je ne dis pas qu'il est nouveau, j'ai dit qu'il n'était pas là. Il n'y avait pas de bâtiment entre ces magasins, juste une allée vide, un peu petite qui finissait par un mur solide. Bizarre, maintenant, ce que je pense j'avais remarqué l'allée mais n'ai jamais essayé d'y marcher. Plus j'essayais de me le figurer, plus les dimensions ne correspondaient pas, mais je ne l'ai jamais remarqué avant. Moi, je ne l'ai jamais remarqué. Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ? »

« Que tu as manqué quelque chose ? »

« Bien sur que non ? Cela veut dire que ces talismans marchent parfaitement ! Cela veux dire que ce pub était caché par l'utilisation du glutonium, ça veux dire, John, Harry, que la clientèle de ce pub est constituée de gens sensibles au glutonium. Pour faire court, c'est un endroit magique ! »

Et une fois dis, Sherlock passa la porte et entra au Chaudron Baveur, Harry tenant toujours fermement ses cheveux. John fut forcé de suivre, jurant doucement dans sa barbe et sachant qu'il aurait deux mots à dire à Sherlock plus tard, pour lui réexpliquer pourquoi entrer dans un mystérieux pub dont ils ne connaissaient rien avec Harry en remorque ce _n'était pas_ à faire.

A l'intérieur l'endroit semblait juste aussi sordide que le craignait John, mais pas aussi désagréable que le laissait entendre l'extérieur. Il était vieux mais plutôt propre, et Harry n'était certainement pas le seul enfant présent dans la pièce. Si les gens étaient réellement _magiques_ , et bien, John avait toujours du mal à se convaincre que la magie était réelle, même après la démonstration que Mycroft avait arrangé. Il était toujours à moitié convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une blague que les frère Holmes lui faisaient.

Tandis que John étudiait toujours si le pub était assez correct pour leur déjeuner, Sherlock avait déjà pris une table et essayer de démêler Harry de ses cheveux comme il essayait de le faire asseoir. Il y arriva finalement avec seulement une petite grimace de douleur, et Harry immédiatement rampa sur ses genoux. Sherlock fronça les sourcils quand John s'assit face à eux, reconnaissant d'avoir enfin la chance de s'asseoir.

« Le garçon semble être contrarié, » annonça Sherlock, regardant John dans l'attente d'une explication du mystère de l'enfance.

« Il pense que tu es en colère, » répondit John, « J'ai essayé de te le dire, tu l'effrayais. Il ne comprend pas la différence entre crier parce que tu es excité ou frustré, et crié parce que tu es en colère. » Son ton n'était pas accusateur et Sherlock accepta l'explication, rangeant l'information pour le futur.

« Ah. Jeune Sherrinford… »

« Harry. »

« Oui, c'est… Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi ou oncle John. Parfois je vois plus de chose que les autres gens, et je deviens… mécontent quand personne d'autre ne peut le voir, aussi. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui ? » Répondit Harry d'une petite voix, attendant de tourner assez sa tête pour voir l'expression de Sherlock tandis qu'il toucher nerveusement l'écharpe de Sherlock.

« Là, tu vois, John ? Il comprend. » John soupira, mais ne se fatigua pas à le contredire. Harry ne pleurait pas et il faisait des réponses orales, donc John supposa que le garçon allait bien en tout cas.

Ils finirent par manger dans le pub, même Sherlock, au plus grand plaisir de John. Sherlock avait fait plus d'efforts quand il lui avait été fait remarquer, par plusieurs personnes, que ses habitudes alimentaires allaient avoir une mauvaise influence sur Harry, qui était déjà assez difficile à convaincre que c'était bien d'admettre qu'il avait faim. La nourriture était légèrement meilleure que ce dont John avait eu peur, et les boissons que le barman avait suggéré, en apprenant que trois d'entre eux étaient nouveaux dans 'le monde sorcier', étaient plutôt bonnes, ils avaient laissé Harry boire juste une gorgée de Bièraubeurre puisque c'était un peu fort pour lui. Sherlock ne sembla pas s'inquiéter de la boisson tiède ou du jus de citrouille froide qui fut donnée à Harry, et sembla plus qu'heureux avec son thé.

« John, » Dit Sherlock, à la moitié du repas durant lequel Harry avait d'une façon ou d'une autre migré sur les genoux de John depuis ceux de Sherlock, « Qu'as-tu observé ? »

« Les chips sont un peu salées ? » demanda-t-il et Sherlock lui fit un regard exaspéré.

« À propos de la pièce, John. Les gens. Qu'as-tu observé ? »

« Bien, » répondit John, se sentant plus agréable après avoir mangé et donné un peu de repos à ses jambes, « Il ya deux autres familles présentes et des personnes seules. Les familles me font dire que c'est un environnement sain et familiale malgré l'état du bâtiment, mes les gens assis seuls me font dire que c'est un endroit qui attire une foule associable, probablement des habitués. Les familles sont constituées d'une grand-mère et un garçon de l'âge d'Harry, et une mère et un père avec leurs deux enfants en âge d'aller à l'école. Des trois seuls, deux semblent être là pour boire, et le troisième à un thé. »

« Café en fait, mais pas trop mal. Harry, qu'as-tu vu ? » Harry remua nerveusement, ses yeux observant la pièce. Il croisa les yeux, brièvement de l'autre petit garçon mais les deux semblaient timides.

« Ils sont habillés drôlement », dit-il enfin, « Et ils ont des boissons drôles. »

« Parfaitement dit, » répondit Sherlock, ravi, « John a tout remarqué mais pas ce qu'il ne veut pas voir, et tu as vu exactement ce qui est le plus important ceci, en fait, n'est pas un pub anglais typique. »

« Parce qu'il est magique ? » demanda John, essayant fortement de retenir son scepticisme. Il regarda encore. Les gens étaient, en fait, habillé un peu drôlement. Pas tous la famille la plus proche était en fait habillée dans des vêtements parfaitement normaux, et de ce qu'il pouvait voir de la grand-mère et son petit-fils ne semblaient pas si bizarre. Mais les trois autres clients portaient évidement des robes.

« Et as-tu remarqué les allers-retours ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Non. Parce que nous sommes venus manger. »

« Ne vois-tu pas ? Je pense que cet endroit est une porte vers une localisation glutonique qui est cachée par leur société. Je pense, en fait que, qu'elle se trouve par ici. » Ses yeux brillants d'excitation et d'envie d'explorer. Comme John ne réagissait pas, Sherlock tourna son attention vers Harry.

« Viens maintenant, Sherry… »

« Règle… »

« Bien, bien, Harry ! » s'exclama Sherlock avec irritation, « Maintenant, souhaites-tu… »

« Harry ? Comme Harry Potter ? » L'un des clients assis seul à une table proche tendait la tête pour mieux voir l'enfant. Il y eu soudainement un silence intense à travers la pièce et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux.

Certains se contentaient de regarder. Ils se levaient, se rapprochant pour mieux voir. Harry cacha son visage dans le pull de John.

« Est-ce Harry Potter ? » la petite fille de la famille la plus proche murmura dans le silence à sa mère, « Est-ce qu'il a la cicatrice ? »

« Dites-moi, est-ce Harry Potter ? » demanda une vieille dame, s'approchant bien trop prêt pour pouvoir voir le visage du garçon. « Je voudrais serrer sa main ! »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, j'en ai peur, » répondit John tendu, ses instincts lui criant de se battre, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de vrai conflit à ce moment.

« C'est mon fils, Harry Sherrinford Holmes,» annonça Sherlock, sa voix froide, fixant la personne qui osait entrer dans son espace, « Et vous l'effrayez. Partez. »

« S'il vous plait, » rajouta John, bien qu'il apprécia réellement le manque d'aptitudes sociales de Sherlock. La femme ne semblait pas convaincue mais elle bâtit en retraite face au pouvoir de leurs deux regards combinés. Mais elle n'alla pas bien loin.

« Êtes-vous sur ? Laissez-nous juste voir son front… »

« Assez, Gladys, » aboya le barman, apparaissant soudainement derrière elle, « Cette famille n'a pas besoin que tu les contraries et effrayes le garçon. » à contrecœur, Gladys retourna à son siège. Le barman continua à fixer tout le monde jusqu'à qu'ils s'en aillent et le bourdonnement des conversations repris lentement. Il se retourna vers eux. « Désolé pour ça. Voulez-vous un autre verre, peut-être plus de jus pour le garçon ? Pour la maison. »

« Non merci, » dit ferment John, « Nous devons vraiment partir. »

« Bien alors, j'espère que vous reviendrez bientôt, » répondit le barman, et se penchant tel un conspirateur il dit, « Si je peux faire une suggestion, peut-être que vous devriez investir dans un chapeau ? Des choses vraiment utiles, les chapeaux, pour garder au chaud… pour cacher… des choses très utiles. »

« Er, oui. Merci, » répondit John, « peut-être que l'on devrait ». Le barman leur donna un signe de tête et envoya à Harry un dernier sourire amical avant de partir. Harry manqua tout cela vu qu'il avait toujours le visage enterré dans le pull de John.

« Viens, John, » dit Sherlock, jetant sa voix plus bas qu'avant, « Nous devrions chercher la porte dans l'arrière… »

« Non. On ne devrait pas. » Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « Regarde H… Sherry, Sherlock. Il est épuisé, il est apeuré… sa tête est gelée. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »

« Mais John, nous devons explorer… »

« Depuis combien de temps, le monde magique existe-il ? »

« Quoi ? Des siècles je suppose. Des millénaires. Peut-être depuis l'aube du genre humain, n'as-tu pas écouté quand on nous l'a expliqué ? »

« Donc, il y a peu de chance qu'il disparaisse d'ici demain, alors ? » La réponse de Sherlock à cela fut de faire la tête. « Regardes-le, Sherlock, regardes bien. Fait usage de toute ton intelligence. Et après dis-moi si tu penses vraiment que trainer H- Sherry explorer ce 'portail magique' maintenant est une bonne idée. Sais-tu seulement si c'est sûr ? »

« Il y a d'autres enfants… »

«À 100 pourcent. Sais-tu si c'est sûr ? » Sherlock était silencieux. « Nous rentrons à la maison. » et John ramena Harry dans ses bras où Harry s'accrocha de toutes ses forces. Il sortit du pub. Autour d'eux, le monde continuait. Les gens marchaient, leurs yeux glissant sur John, Harry et le pub derrière eux comme s'ils suivaient activement leur chemin ou flânaient calmement. Il attendit, comptant dans sa tête, espérant. Il arriva à douze avant que la porte ne s'ouvre derrière eux.

« Peut-être que des lunettes de soleil pourrait être utilisées pour le déguisement aussi. »

« Bien, tu es le maitre du déguisement, Sherlock. » Sherlock réfléchissait à haute voix à propos de perruques et de maquillage alors qu'ils retournaient sur Oxford Street.

Au moment où ils atteignirent leur appartement, Harry souriait encore de fierté d'avoir listé toutes les routes, rues et places qu'ils avaient traversées. Sherlock lui donna un biscuit et une tape sur la tête. John donna à Sherlock un biscuit aussi.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter de Baker Street

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier tous : Cristal de glace, The Fanfictionner, Amista, Deponia, NarcisseYaourt, alvia viridis et les quelques guest. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir de reviews aussi adorable pour ma toute première traduction.

Ensuite dans ce chapitre il y a une phrase avec (?) qui pourras vous paraitre bizarre mais je ne voyais absolument comment traduire cette phrase, si certains d'entre vous lisent aussi la fic en anglais et ont une idée pour la traduire correctement vous êtes les bienvenus parce qu'en ce qui me concerne plus je la lis moins ça n'a de sens ^^. De plus si vous lisez en anglais vous verrez quelques différences avec la traduction anglais à cause de tournures de phrase qui, il me semble, n'existent pas en français, donc j'essaye de m'adapter. Et des répétitions de mots qui me paraissent alourdir les phrases en français, ce qui n'est peut-être pas le cas en anglais. Si cela est gênant n'hésitaient pas à me prévenir. A dernière énigme : comment traduiriez-vous le mot 'frowned' Dayja utilise souvent ce verbe ce qui signifie, 'fronça les sourcils' mais plusieurs fois dans un seul paragraphe je trouve que cela fait beaucoup et je n'arrive pas trouver comment le dire autrement.

Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Merci encore à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Il y avait une femme attendant à la porte, professionnelle, de petite stature mais avec le comportement de quelqu'un de déterminer à surmonter sa taille avec la férocité d'un bulldog.

Elle tenait quelques dossiers et était prêt à cogner quand Sherlock remonta la rue et passa la porte.

« Ah, » Commença-t-elle à dire quand il ouvrit la porte, « Vivez-vous ici ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question la femme n'était pas si stupide, ou peut-être simplement pas assez imaginative pour penser qu'un homme ouvrant une porte avec une clef ne vive pas là. Sherlock ne répondit pas et de toute façon, elle ne semblait pas l'attendre car elle continua de parler, « Mon nom est Amalthea Forest et je suis ici pour voir… »

Et ce fut tout elle ce qu'elle pu sortir avant que Sherlock ouvre la porte, passe le seuil, puis la ferme derrière lui, avec elle fermement de l'autre côté. La serrure cliqua.

Sherlock, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde qu'il était ce que la plupart des gens considéraient comme extrêmement malpoli, ou peut-être ne le réalisait-il pas vraiment, il était prit dans ses propres découvertes, il bondissait dans l'escalier et ouvrit grand la porte de l'appartement.

« John ! » cria-t-il, ses yeux brillants d'excitation, « John viens voir ! » Et il balança un sac original de son épaule sur la table de la cuisine. C'était un sac de vêtement, fait d'un matériau qui était à la fois plus lourd et moins résistant que les sacs modernes habituels, et il était attaché avec des liens et des boutons sans une seule fermeture éclair en vue. Il ne ressemblait pas au genre de sac que Sherlock recherchait pour lui-même et n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qui l'exciterait au point de vouloir en partager la découverte normalement.

« John ! » appela t-il encore quand aucune preuve de son colocataire, et en quelque sorte mari, n'apparu. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'appeler encore une personne lui répondit enfin en courant dans la pièce et entrant en collision avec ces genoux.

« Ah, Sherrinford, » proclama Sherlock avec un sourire ravi.

« Yip yip ! » répondit Harry, tendant ses bras comme un chien se tenant sur ses pattes arrières et sortant la langue en haletant. Sherlock lui tapota la tête complaisamment. Alors qu'il continuait d'ignorer complètement la liste de règles de John en soulevant le garçon et l'assis sur le bord de la table à côté du sac.

« Maintenant Sherry, où penses-tu que j'étais ? »

« Yip ! »

« Oui… en anglais, Sherry, je ne parle pas le chien. »

« Yip, yip ! »

« Il a fait ça toute la journée, « fit remarquer John, rentrant dans la cuisine. Il n'était pas seul.

« Bonjour Sherlock, « Dit L'inspecteur Lestrade, attirant brièvement l'attention de Sherlock quand il poussa à l'écart une pile de livres dont les titres allaient d'une copie de Moby-Dick à des livres sur les SPT. Ceux-ci menaçaient de tomber sur le sol Sherlock les ramassa et les transféra sur un comptoir voisin, enlevant des boites dans l'évier pour faire de la place.

« Inspecteur, » dit Sherlock en déplaçant les choses autour, « Quel bon vent vous amène ? De nouveaux meurtres ? »

« Juste une visite amicale, » répondit Lestrade, « Je parlais juste à John au sujet d'emmener ma nièce ici… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle a l'âge d'Harry. »

« Bien. Interaction sociale, important pour le développement de l'enfant… » Baragouina Sherlock commençant à se faire une note mentale avant de rejeter cela pour en revenir à ce qu'il voulait partager. Il sautait presque d'excitation, claquant des mains en disant, « John, nous devons nous préparer à sortir avec le jeune Sherrinford, cet endroit est simplement fantastique… pour ne pas dire complètement en retard, superstitieux, et soupçonneux, mais quoi qu'il en soit fantastique ! »

« Désolé, » dit John, avec un léger tic nerveux dans les yeux en regardant vers Lestrade et revenir vers lui, « Mais parles-tu de … tu sais… »

« La société glutinic, bien sur, oui, quoi ? Tu sembles avoir développé un tic, John, est-ce-que tu vas bien ? »

« C'est juste que, je ne suis pas sur que Greg… »

« Qui ? » Tout le monde regarda Sherlock. Harry glapit.

« Mon prénom. » commença à dire Lestrade complètement incrédule.

« Oh, bien, oui… continuons, que voulais-tu dire John ? » Et Sherlock commença à retirer des livres du sac.

« Ah, Sherlock ! » s'exclama John les livres eux-mêmes semblaient innocents mais les titres étaient assez occultes dans leur nature et qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans le sac ? « Ne penses-tu pas que cela peut attendre ? »

« Pourquoi ? », commença Sherlock, étudiant confusément le tic de l'œil, jusqu'à que soudainement il eu le déclic. « Oh, ne me dis pas que tu veux garder ça secret, » dit-il, son ton impliquant l'absurdité qu'il pensait de ça, « Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions succomber à leur hystérique culture du secret entourant un phénomène scientifique parfaitement naturelle juste parce que 'Greg' n'est pas génétiquement doté. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de succomber, Sherlock, c'est une question de ne pas être pris pour des gens totalement dingues. »

« Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que exactement que ceci ? » Lestrade reprit le livre du dessus qui était intitulé _L'Effet Cracmol, une Etude de la Dilution du Sang et le Déclin de la Sorcellerie._ Au-dessous se trouvait _Vibrations du patronyme, le pouvoir des noms ou pourquoi j'étais destiné à écrire ce livre_ par Shuyler D. Moniker (surnom/nom/sobriquet). Non pas que Lestrade regardait de trop prêt les titres. Il fut un peu distrait pas les images du premier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, des hologrammes ? » demanda-t-il les étudiant. L'image était assez simple, juste une goutte de sang tombant. Sauf que la plupart des images de ce genre ne montrait qu'un seul moment de la chute plutôt que la séance entière.

« Oui. Oui c'est exactement ça, » répondit Sherlock, « Très bien. » Son ton était celui réservé pour les imbéciles quand ils arrivaient à la mauvaise conclusion. Lestrade connaissait assez bien Sherlock pour ne pas y prendre offense.

« Sérieusement, c'est un peu…, » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Quoi qu'il pensait dire il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Mme Hudson.

« Sherlock, il y a une femme venu vous voir, » dit-elle, « Elle dit qu'elle a essayé de vous parler avant que vous passiez devant elle. »

« Quoi ? Oh oui, du genre professionnel, je pensais qu'elle devait être une autre Mary, mais elle a dit se nommer autrement. » Les gens le fixèrent encore. Sauf Harry, qui examinait avec intérêt un livre avec des gens passant sur la couverture sur des balais.

« Es-tu sûre que ce n'était pas une autre Mary ? » demanda John, hésitant entre grogner encore sur un nouvel exemple du manque complet de compétences sociales de Sherlock ou le féliciter d'avoir fait attendre la femme si elle s'avérait être une autre candidate au poste de nourrice envoyée par Mycroft. Cet homme s'avérait être aussi mauvais que Sherlock quand il s'agissait de déterminer le caractère dans les gens censés élever un enfant. La plupart d'entre eux étaient aussi maternel qu'un marines. Et ils disaient tous que leur nom était Mary.

« Une quoi ? » demanda Lestrade, bien que son attention était toujours retenue par le livre dans ses mains. Mme Hudson attendait toujours, fronçant les sourcils avec désapprobation.

« Vraiment Sherlock, ce n'est pas gentil de laisser les gens sur le seuil, » gronda-t-elle.

« Où est-elle exactement maintenant ? » pensa à demander John.

« Attendant aux pieds des escaliers je lui ai dit que je venais vous chercher. »

« Bien, nous ferions mieux d'aller la chercher et de voir ce qu'elle veut, » décida John, « Er… ça vous dérangerait… »

« J'allais justement faire un peu de thé, » dit agréablement Mme Hudson, « Juste cette fois. Je ne suis pas… »

« Oui, merci Madame Hudson, » dit rapidement Sherlock. Son enthousiasme face à sa découverte commençait à s'atténuer à la lumière de toutes ces interruptions.

« Oui, bien, » dit John, et il commença à glisser rapidement les livres de nouveau dans le sac, les prenant des mains de Lestrade et Harry. Harry fronça les sourcils quand il lui prit mais ne protesta pas comme le faisait les enfants de son âge.

« Peut-être que je devrais y aller… » Dit Lestrade sans le penser mais voulant rester poli.

« D'accord, » dit Sherlock mais au même moment la voix de John supplanta la sienne avec « Peut-être que tu pourrais monter Harry dans sa chambre ? »

Harry ne sembla pas heureux de cet arrangement mais il allait encore pour protester vraiment quand donnant un ordre (?). John redoutait et espérait les deux depuis le premier incident qu'il avait fait, mais ça ne semblait pas être pour aujourd'hui.

La femme avait monté les escaliers, juste au moment où Lestrade et Harry disparaissaient dans la chambre de Harry. John et Sherlock la remarquèrent à peine vu qu'ils semblaient avoir une silencieuse et brûlante bataille où Sherlock voulait toujours sortir ses nouvelles affaires et John était tout aussi déterminé à ce qu'elles restent cachées.

« Excusez-moi, » s'annonça elle-même la femme, « Mon nom est Amalthea Forest et je suis ici pour rencontrer Sherlock Holmes et John Watson concernant leur nouveau pupille, Harry Potter. »

Les deux hommes se figèrent. John essaya encore de dire à Sherlock par le regard de faire attention, et alors ils se tournèrent finalement tout les deux pour reconnaître l'existence de la femme.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Forest, je suis Sherlock Holmes et voici mon mari John Watson. Les services sociaux je présume ? S'il vous plait, laissez-moi prendre votre manteau. »

John laissa sortir un soupir lent quand Sherlock pris en effet le manteau de la femme pour le poser sur une chaise proche. Donc Sherlock était d'accord avec lui et jouait à être charmant

« Je suis à la fois de l'Organisation Moldue et des Services Sociaux Magiques, une sous-branche de Relation avec les Moldus et du Département de la Justice Magique » confirma la femme, « Nous aimons vérifier les familles mixtes et je suis sûre que vous être au courant des événements entourant Harry. »

« Oui, oui bien sur, » répondit John, « Avez-vous, erm, des questions ? »

« Je dois évaluer son cadre de vie, oui et je voudrais questionner chaque membre de la maisonnée individuellement. Où est Harry en ce moment ? »

« Dans sa chambre, avec un de nos amis, » répondit John. Ses yeux suivants les siens parcourant la pièce et il recula face au désordre. Enlevant des boites et rangeant les livres et journaux éparpillés dans la pièce, comme après une tempête virtuelle de coupures de presse. Elle erra dans la cuisine et ses yeux tomèrent sur un large poster accroché sur le mur intitulé 'Choses non autorisées aux enfants de quatre ans'.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux parcourant la liste, « 1. Les enfants de quatre ans ne doivent pas approcher des produits chimiques, des morceaux de corps, verres ou flammes. » Sur le côté, rajoutés après, se trouvaient les mots 'Non, même si tu es présent et que c'est une bonne expérience d'apprentissage'.

« John l'a fait pour moi, » répondit franchement Sherlock et un peu fièrement avant que John ne puisse inventer quelque chose, « Il est docteur. Il connait ses choses. »

« Hmm, » dit-elle, écrivant quelque chose sur un papier alors qu'elle relisait le reste des règles. John, entre-temps, essaya de remettre la pièce en ordre tandis qu'elle ne regardait pas. Alors Mme Hudson apparu avec le thé.

« Mme Hudson, voici Amalthea Forest. Des _services sociaux_ , » lui dit John, après l'avoir remerciée pour le thé. Mme Hudson compris immédiatement l'allusion.

« Oh… oh ! Je dois vous dire, vous ne trouverez pas un meilleur couple pour prendre soin du jeune Harry, » dit Mme Hudson, puis, « Peut-être que je devrais vous apporter de bons biscuits. » et elle se hâta de nouveau. Mlle Forest ignora essentiellement le thé pour lire en diagonale les titres des livres et des journaux éparpillés.

« Je vois que vous ne prenez pas la situation de M. Potter à la légère, » remarqua-t-elle, son ton neutre alors qu'elle tenait une copie de _S'Occuper des Traumatismes de l'Enfant et SPT_.

« Non, bien sur que non, » répondit John, « Nous l'amenons voir un thérapeute tous les mardis et jeudi. »

« Hmm, je vais devoir lui parler, bien sur. Est-il du monde magique ? »

« Il nous a été hautement recommandé, » répondit John, ce qui bien sur ne répondait pas du tout à la question. Elle fit un autre hmmm et écrivit quelque chose. Elle voulut jeter un coup d'œil aux chambres. La chambre de Sherlock et John était étonnement nette et propre comparée au reste de l'appartement. Les vêtements étaient rangés ou dans le panier, le lit était fait et aucune coupure de journaux ou de dossiers n'étaient autorisés à s'introduire.

« Oui, c'est notre chambre. Celle que nous partageons. Parce que nous sommes mariés, » annonça Sherlock. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de John. Ce qui était, chose curieuse, parfaitement vrai, même si cela impliquait certaines intimités qu'ils ne partageaient certainement pas. John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était un mensonge complet, Sherlock était bien meilleur pour faire sonnait ça vrai. Pendant qu'il y était, il réussi à sourire doucement quand elle regarda et ne se débarrassa pas du bras. Elle fit une autre note.

« Et cela doit être la chambre de M. Potter ? » demanda-t-elle, après un bref coup d'œil aux toilettes.

« Oui, J… Je vais lui faire savoir que vous êtes là, » répondit John, et il rentra. Harry était encore entrain de colorier et Lestrade était assis sur le sol avec lui, parlant doucement. Harry leva le regard quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Oncle John ! » s'exclama-t-il, aussi excité que s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, et il bondit pour entourer de ses bras les jambes de John. John sourit et s'agenouilla maladroitement pour lui parler.

« Harry, une femme est venue te voir. Elle veut s'assurer que tu es heureux ici. » Harry paru incertain et ne répondit pas. « Peux-tu venir dire bonjour ? » Harry hésita. « S'il te plait ? Je veux vraiment que tu lui parles. » Doucement, Harry acquiesça. John lui sourit et Harry doucement, prudemment lui sourit en retour. Il se leva et inclina la tête vers la femme pour la faire entrer.

« Donc, voici la chambre d'Harry, » remarqua Sherlock. Elle était légèrement moins vide pour une chambre d'enfant par rapport à ce qu'elle était quand Harry était arrivé. Il avait un lit pour enfant maintenant et deux étagères remplies de livres pour enfants et de jouets. Le papier peint était toujours un peu morne, de l'avis de John, la monotonie était seulement cassée par une autre affiche sur le mur. Il était plus coloré que la liste de règles de Sherlock, incluant des images qui avait un certain nombre d'autocollants à côté. Amalthea Forest regarda brièvement autour mais ne fit pas de notes, choisissant au lieu de ça de se présenter aux personnes dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Amalthea Forest, » annonça-t-elle prudemment, comme si elle était pensait qu'Harry pouvait avoir du mal avec la langue anglaise, « Quel est ton nom ? » Harry regarda vers John et Sherlock avant de répondre.

« Sherry. » John du se forcer très fort pour ne pas réagir négativement. Sherlock semblait ravi. Mlle Forest eu l'air déconcertée.

« Est-ce que tu as dit Sherry ? »

« C'est les raccourcis de Sherrinford. Je suis un chiot. »

« Oh, je vois, » lui souriant gentiment. Cela eu l'air plus réel qu'elle les réactions qu'elle avait eu face à John et Sherlock, et John commença doucement à revoir sa première impression sur elle.

« Et je suis l'Inspecteur Lestrade » dit soudainement Lestrade, « Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer » répéta obéissant Harry, et alors il paru perdre tous son intérêt pour eux pour retourner à son dessin. Amalthea Forest ne sembla pas s'offusquer de cela elle prit l'opportunité pour inspecter la chambre plus en détail et prendre des notes.

« Qu'est-ce que cela ? » demanda-t-elle quand elle atteignit la liste des 'Règles de Harry' punaisée au mur.

« Une liste de règles pour Harry, » répondit Sherlock la regardant comme si elle était une idiote. Soudainement Harry vagabonda encore quand il vit ce qu'ils regardaient.

« J'ai une étoile si je suis sage, » annonça-t-il, « Et alors j'ai cadeau. Regardez, j'ai 1, 2, 3, 4… » Et il compta les étoiles de chaque ligne. John se relâcha, doucement, légèrement, quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas à l'expliquer après tout. Parce qu'il devait toujours expliquer à Sherlock pourquoi il ne devait pas sous-entendre aux gens qu'ils étaient stupides parce qu'ils posaient une question.

« Peux-tu me dire ce que signifie cette image ? » demanda Amalthea, vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'explication écrite avec les règles.

« Ça veux dire que j'ai rangé mes jouets, » annonça-t-il, montrant la première image, « Celle-là signifie que je n'ai pas nettoyé les autres pièces, celle-là que j'ai mangé toute ma nourriture et dit quand j'avais faim, celle-là que j'ai dormis dans mon lit, pas dans le placard, et celle-là que j'ai parlé à d'autres personne et je ne me suis pas caché. »

« Je vois, » répondit-elle, vu son expression elle ne voyait pas du tout, « Et que ce passe-t-il si tu es mauvais. Est-ce que tu enlève une étoile ? » Harry fronça des sourcils, quand soudain il courra directement se cacher derrière les jambes de Sherlock.

« Pas mauvais, » dit-il d'une petite voix, se collant fortement. Sherlock regarda la femme en fronçant des sourcils. John et Lestrade s'étaient déplacés pour intervenir rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

« Elle veut dire vilain, » dit Lestrade en même temps que John disait « Nous disons vilain, et il garde ses étoiles. Il n'y a pas de punition s'il n'atteint pas un des objectifs. S'il ne fait pas ce qu'on lui dit, il a un avertissement et un temps mort. »

« Il y eu alors un étrange moment de silence. Mme Hudson choisit ce moment pour arriver avec des biscuits.

Amalthea Forest partie finalement, John se sentait à bout de nerf. Elle leur avait tous parlé à titre individuel, sauf Harry parce que Sherlock y mis son holà et dit qu'il n'allait pas permettre à un étranger d'être seul avec lui, même un étranger clamant faire partis des services sociaux. Ils arrivèrent finalement au compromis d'avoir Lestrade présent pendant l'interrogatoire.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui ais dit que tu mettais des couvertures dans le placard pour qu'Harry soit plus confortable quand il y dort. », grogna John une fois qu'elle fut partie.

« Je les ai vraiment mis là-dedans pour qu'il y soit plus à l'aise. »

« Mais le fait est, nous ne le faisons pas dormir dans le placard. Tu as dis ça, à la fin ? »

« Je pensais que c'était évident. Nous lui donnons des étoiles quand il dort dans le lit. »

« A-t-elle demandé à n'importe lequel d'entre vous quelques… trucs étranges ? » demanda Lestrade, sirotant sa propre coupe de thé que Mme Hudson avait, par bonté, mêlé à quelque chose de plus fort pour lui. John et Sherlock se regardèrent.

« Etrange comment ? » demanda John.

« C'est juste… elle a demandé quelque chose à propos de la magie… bien, je suppose que c'était un quelconque effort pour toucher les enfants. »

« Bien, » accepta John.

« Evidement, » dit Sherlock, et alors ruina n'importe quel soulagement que John pourrait avoir senti en continuant, « Je suppose qu'elle pense qu'il est trop infantile pour comprendre les bons termes scientifiques. Elle a même insisté pour me demander comme je me sentais de prendre soin d'un enfant 'magique' qui a des compétences que je n'ai pas. »

« D'accord. Er… que lui as-tu répondu exactement ? », Demanda John.

« Que je suis surpassé en compétence dans plusieurs matières. Toi, par exemple, est un bien meilleur tireur… »

« Oh dieu, dis moi que tu ne lui a pas dit ça ! »

« … que vous deux, toi et Greg, êtes plus qualifiés dans les interactions sociales, John arrêtes de faire cette tête, c'est distrayant, et que je suis tout aussi ravi de connaitre quelqu'un qui est sensible au glutonium que ceux qu'ils ne le sont pas, incluant moi-même, parce que ça permet d'avoir plus de points de vue variables et impartiaux pour mes expériences… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Sensible au glutonium ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Que… est-ce que tu envois un message à quelqu'un ?

« Mycroft. Si tu persistes dans ces visites, je refuse de me censurer. Il ferait mieux d'envoyer quelqu'un bientôt pour t'éclairer … ainsi que Mme Hudson il vaut mieux. »

Ils durent attendre une semaine entière avant que Mycroft les tiennent informer que les services sociaux n'allaient définitivement plus revenir et enlever son neveu. Et qu'il était ravi que, en fait, ils l'aient assez bien gérée pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'interférer.

Lestrade sembla un peu stupéfié pendant un certain temps ensuite. Mme Hudson fut seulement déçue quand on lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait en parler à personne.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter de Baker Street

Merci à tous pour vos rewiews et surtout à Dayja et Deponia pour leur aide dans la traduction.

Voici un nouveau chapitre bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7

« John ! L'enfant fuit ! »

Le cri de détresse de Sherlock retentit à travers l'appartement et fit passer John du sommeil au réveil en quelques secondes. Il se précipita vers la cuisine d'où le cri venait, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Que voulez dire Sherlock par 'fuir' ? Est-ce qu'Harry avait eu un accident, ou qu'il saignait sur le sol ? Quand il arriva dans la cuisine il n'y avait pas de signe de sang ou d'odeurs inquiétantes. Ce qu'il trouva fut Sherlock tenant Harry. La prise était bizarre parce que Sherlock portait des gants de cuisine et tenait l'enfant précautionneusement dans l'attention d'avoir un contact minimum, un maintien qui était contrecarré par le garçon lui-même qui semblait déterminé à se blottir contre lui. C'est tout ce que John parvient à noter avant que Sherlock ne le voit et poussa l'enfant vers lui avec un regard d'intense soulagement.

« Oh bien. Tu es docteur répare-le. »

« Quoi ? » demanda John, prenant automatiquement Harry, l'adrénaline courant toujours malgré l'absence de menaces apparentes. Alors Harry renifla et éternua. John regarda et réalisa finalement ce que Sherlock voulait dire par 'fuir'.

« Bonjour Harry », dit John « Tu ne te sens pas bien aujourd'hui ? » Harry ne répondit pas, s'accrochant juste fermement à lui tandis que de la morve goutta sur son visage. « Bien, Sherlock peux-tu nous donner un mouchoir ? »

« Occupé », répondit Sherlock. John fronça les sourcils.

« Occupé avec quoi », demanda-t-il, après avoir sortit la boite de mouchoir lui-même d'une main. « Mouche ». Harry le fit et John fit en sorte que l'enfant semble moins fuyant.

« Décontamination, » répondit Sherlock en luttant avec sa chemise et la portant, ainsi que les gants de cuisine, précautionneusement, vers la cheminée. John, brièvement, songea à le stopper mais décida qu'il était plus facile de remplacer ces choses plutôt que d'argumenter avec Sherlock, de plus ses mains étaient toujours pleines d'un garçon malade. Il mit sa main contre le front d'Harry et le trouva brulant.

Une heure après, Harry reniflait toujours, calme et drogué par des médicaments pour enfant et John était prêt pour aller travailler. Sherlock avait passé la grande partie de cette heure à vaporiser toutes les surfaces de la maison avec un produit promettant de tuer tout les germes et le reste de l'heure, se disputant avec John pour savoir si son pyjama nécessitait d'être brulé ou simplement lavé.

Ce n'est que quand John donna à Sherlock un imprimé qu'il venait juste de faire sur la façon de prendre soin d'un enfant malade que Sherlock fini, en fait, par réaliser que les préparatifs de John pour aller travailler n'incluaient pas d'emporter Harry avec lui.

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu laisses Sherry avec moi ? »

« Je vais travailler » fit remarquer raisonnablement John, « Il y serait malheureux. Encore plus malheureux. » Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry assis dans le canapé.

« Il est malade. Tu es docteur. Ne devrais-tu pas le surveiller ? »

« C'est un rhume, Sherlock. Je pense que tu vas t'en sortir. Suis juste les instructions. »

« Mais tu es un docteur ! Tu as un super système immunitaire. J'ai juste un système immunitaire normal ! »

« Tout ira bien », insista John. Et malgré ses propres doutes sur le fait de laisser un enfant malade seul aux soins d'un homme qui a passé le dernier quart d'heure à le suivre pour vaporiser tous ce que Harry avait touché, John partit.

Il n'était partit de l'appartement que depuis quinze minutes quand le premier appel arriva.

« Il fait un bruit soufflé, grinçant. Tes notes ne disent rien à propos de bruits soufflants et grinçants. » Et le téléphone fut tendu vers le garçon que John pouvait entendre. Puis le son d'un spray et finalement Sherlock encore.

« Son nez est bouché, » répond John, « ça va bien. »

« Bien, comment je lui fait arrêter ça ? »

« Prends le dans tes bras et chante pour lui. »

« Ca le fera arrêter ? »

« Ca le fera se sentir mieux… je veux dire, oui. Ça pourra prendre quelque jours mais continue. » Sherlock raccrocha. John espéra qu'il ne continuait pas de tenir Harry à bout de bras. C'était en haut de sa liste qu'Harry avait absolument, par-dessus tout, besoin de câlin mais il ne savait pas si Sherlock allait le prendre comme une règle ou plus comme un conseil. Le dernier appel, étonnamment, ne fut pas de Sherlock du tout. Il fut de Mme Hudson.

« John, chéri, est-ce que tout va bien ? Sherlock a demandé du thé mais ne me laisse pas entrer il a parlé de quarantaine ? »

John plutôt choqué réussi à balbutier une explication et que la maladie d'Harry n'était pas sérieuse avec d'appeler Sherlock lui-même.

« Vraiment, John, tout le monde sait que les personnes âgées ont d'horribles systèmes immunitaires. » répondit Sherlock quand il le questionna sur la quarantaine. Considérant que John s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce que Sherlock impose un enfant malade à Mme Hudson dès son départ, il trouva cela plus qu'un peu surprenant.

« Tu le cajoles, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il enfin, « Comment est-il ? »

« Sa température est toujours dans les paramètres de sécurité que tu m'a laissé, il a bu la moitié de son verre de jus que je lui ai donné, et je ne peux pas le tenir et jouer du violon en même temps. » il semblait terriblement heureux de lui à cela, qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de prendre soin du garçon sans le toucher. « Veux-tu lui parler ? »

« Est-ce qu'il parle de nouveau ? » demanda John.

« Non. Mais il semble écouter. » Donc John dit bonjour et entendit tout juste Harry quand il répondit vraiment.

Pendant les dernières heures Sherlock géra en envoyant des textos et des photos occasionnelles. Une image était assez mignonne malgré le nez et les joues rouges. Harry était endormi, entouré par des animaux en peluches. Le texto qui suivait était moins mignon.

-Penses-tu que je doive les brûler après ? SH

-Ne t'avise pas de faire ça JW

-Nous pouvons en acheter de nouveaux SH

-Ils sont contaminés SH

-Ils sont lavables JW

Après il y eu un silence sinistre pendant presque une heure durant laquelle John ne se précipita pas à la maison pour s'assurer que Sherlock n'était pas en train de brûler les jouets de Harry. Quand Sherlock appela encore ce fut peu de temps après le déjeuner.

« Sherrinford ne veut pas prendre ses médicaments. »

« Dis lui qu'il le doit ou il n'ira pas mieux. »

« Je l'ai fait. Je lui ai tout expliqué. »

« Et… ? »

« Il a fait exploser la bouteille. » Sherlock semblait étrangement fier de cela « Et après il s'est mis à pleurer. »

« Il a fait… exploser la bouteille ? »

« Avec l'énergie glutonique. C'était brillant. Mais maintenant il se cache sous l'évier. »

« Et pleurant. »

« Oui »

« J'ai… un autre appel. »

« John chéri, il y a d'étranges bruits venant de votre appartement. Êtes-vous sur que Sherlock et Harry vont bien là-haut ? »

« D'étranges bruits ? Comme… des éclats de verre ? »

« Oui, juste à l'instant. Et avant il y a eu… des bruits de casse. »

« … un moment, Mme Hudson, Je parle à Sherlock en ce moment. »

« Johnjohnjohnjohnjo- »

« Sherlock ! »

« Oh bien, tu es de retour peux-tu prendre dix bouteilles de plus ? »

« … Mme Hudson dis que tu as cassé des trucs tout à l'heure ?

« Je te l'ai dit, j'expliquais à Sherry pourquoi il devait prendre sa médecine. »

« Et cela implique de casser des choses ? »

« Impliques plus de sens, tactile et visuel, meilleurs pour apprendre et comprendre. Les bouteilles, John ? »

« Un moment… Mme Hudson, êtes-vous toujours là ? »

« C'est calme maintenant là… je ne sais pas pourquoi Sherlock ne veux pas me laisser monter. Il m'a dit de laisser le plateau de soupe derrière la porte. »

« Il ne veut pas que vous tombiez malade » expliqua John, et puis « Mme Hudson, cela vous dérangerait-il de sortir et de prendre des médicaments pour Harry ? Apparemment Harry a accidentellement…cassé les nôtres. »

« Quel était le bruit que j'ai entendu ? Et avant ? J'ai eu peur que des assassins en aient après Sherlock vous savez comme cela peut être. »

« Non, non, c'était une leçon sur la lutte contre les microbes apparemment. »

« Je serai heureuse d'aller en chercher j'allais justement sortir faire des courses pour moi-même. »

« Merci, Mme Hudson. Bien… Sherlock, laisse-moi parler à Harry. »

L'un dans l'autre l'appel dura une bonne demi-heure, durant laquelle Mme Hudson sorti et revint. John entendit distinctement ses coups à la porte et Sherlock lui braillant de laisser les bouteilles, parlant toujours de quarantaine. Il entendit aussi la déception de Sherlock qu'il y en avait qu'une seule.

« Tu ne vas pas faire d'expériences sur Harry, » l'informa John sévèrement quand Sherlock sembla prêt à faire retourner leur propriétaire dehors dans le froid.

« Bien. Tu vois, regarde, Sherry. Nous avons une autre bouteille. Veux-tu sortir maintenant ?... Bon garçon. » Désastre évité et reprise des câlins, John revint à son travail.

Il avait encore deux heures de travail quand le dernier appel arriva.

« Ce n'est toujours pas ton tour de le surveiller ? »

« Je suis au travail, Sherlock. Il n'est pas de question de tour. »

« J'ai du travail, aussi. Lestrade a appelé pour un cas. » John ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Pour être honnête, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sherlock reste si longtemps avec un enfant malade. Il ne serait pas juste d'impliquer que le travail de Sherlock soit moins important que le sien. Mais quelqu'un devait surveiller Harry, et d'eux deux, le travail de Sherlock pouvait plus facilement attendre.

« Alors laisse-le avec Mme Hudson » suggéra John comme un compromis.

« Impossible John, quarantaine, essaye de suivre. »

« Bien alors, tu vas juste devoir attendre que je revienne de mon travail pour aller faire le tien. »

« Pas bon, Anderson aura effacé les preuves, peut-être que 'oncle Greg'… »

« Tu ne vas pas emmener Harry dehors. Il gèle et il est malade. »

« … L'une des Mary de Mycroft… »

« Et tu ne vas pas le laisser avec un étranger. »

« …bien. » Et il raccrocha. Avec un soupir, John balança entre rentrer à la maison plus tôt et essayer de trouver une autre baby-sitter pour un enfant malade. Finalement il reprit le téléphone.

« Bonjour… Harry ? »

Pendant ce temps, Sherlock chercha entre les options 'pas un étranger' et ne pas sortir l'enfant de la maison.

-Mycroft. Urgence. Viens sur le champ. SH

Deux heures après, John sortit du travail. Il s'arrêta sur le chemin prendre plus de mouchoirs, des médicaments, et sur un coup de tête trouva une copie du Lapin de Velours. Si Sherlock avait vraiment fini par brûler les nouveaux jouets d'Harry. John espérait tout de même pouvoir consoler Harry avec l'histoire.

Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il l'attendait en rentrant. Peut-être de trouver l'appartement transformé en zone sinistrée, les meubles brisés et le verre sur le sol et le médicament sur les murs. Peut-être une montagne de mouchoirs. Ou l'opposé total, se rendre compte que Sherlock avait transformé l'appartement en une pièce stérile géante dans l'espoir d'anéantir les microbes.

Il avait aussi le vague espoir que le jeune Harry se soit endormi ou regarde un film pendant que sa sœur Harry s'occupe de ses affaires dans les environs.

Quand il rentra, l'appartement n'était ni détruit ni ultra propre, malgré la faible odeur du spray tueur de germe. Harry était aussi dans le canapé, enveloppé dans une couverture et entouré par des animaux en peluche, papiers et crayons. Il ne regardait pas un film, cependant.

« Et avec cela, » annonça Mycroft, « La méchante belle-mère et les deux méchantes demi-sœurs partirent pour le bal. La pauvre Cendrillon fut laissée toute seule. »

« Oh, hélas, hélas ! » pleura dramatiquement la sœur de John, « Comme j'aimerai pouvoir aller au bal ! »Et elle pleura de fausses larmes. Sur le canapé, Harry gloussa.

« Ce fut à ce moment » continua Mycroft alors que John rentrait dans la pièce, « Qu'un être étrange apparu. »

John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu avoir un meilleur timing pour entrer dans la pièce que directement à ce moment.

« Oncle John ! » s'exclama Harry cherchant avec excitation les bras de John. John le prit, touchant son front et le trouvant toujours trop chaud.

« Les médicaments dégoutants combattent les microbes dégoutants, » lui dit Harry. « Les médicaments sont dégoutants, je ne les aime pas, Oncle Sherlock dit qu'ils sont plus forts que les microbes dégoutants pour tuer les germes. Les germes sont pen… pinible… mais pas moi, je suis bien. Et oncle Mycra et tante Harry, et tante Catherine, et et… Mary Poppy font une pièce de théâtre et… es-tu la fée ?

« Et bien, je vois que tu te sens mieux. » sourit John. Il leva son sourcil et la foule des gens se tient derrière lui. Avec Mycroft et sa sœur il y avait aussi pas-Anthéa, qu'il devina être Catherine pour l'instant, et un très large homme chauve noir dans un costume, que John reconnu vaguement comme l'une des nounous proposées par Mycroft.

« Tu n'as pas dit que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour surveiller Harry, » dit sa sœur, passant par dessus ses faux pleurs « J'étais un peu inquiète quand ils sont tous arrivés, mais Harry a semblé les connaitre. »

« Je ne savais pas. Sherlock a du les appeler » une petit main tira sur la chemise de John.

« Oncle John, tu as interr… interrompu le spectacle. »

« Bien… désolé. Asseyons-nous là et regardons. » Et il s'assit au milieu de la tempête de jouets avec Harry sur la hanche. Ne semblant pas pour le moins embarrassé d'être pris au jeu par un enfant malade. Mycroft pris le livre et repris où il en été.

« Un être étrange apparu. » L'homme dans le costume avança et annonça d'une voix profonde sérieuse. « Ne pleure pas. Je suis ta marraine la fée. » Il avait une baguette. Par ailleurs John n'avait jamais vu personne qui ressemblait moins à une marraine la fée. D'un autre côté, quand il fut temps de transformer la robe de 'Cendrillon', il la transforma réellement en une monstruosité bleu pailletée. Harry applaudit.

A la fin de l'histoire, la 'princesse' Catherine trouva Cendrillon grâce à ses pouvoirs de déduction et elles vécurent heureuses pour toujours.

Avant qu'ils ne partent tous, Mycroft remis une petite bouteille à John.

« Pimentine » expliqua-t-il, « Cela soigne le rhume. Un effet secondaire est de faire sortir de la vapeur des oreilles. C'est recommandé pour faire passer les rhumes et les maladies mineures suivent leurs cours il aide le système immunitaire sur le long terme à ne pas toujours avoir recours à la magie. Mais pour les maladies récurrentes… »

« Bien. Merci. » Il trouvait toujours l'idée de magie un peu déconcertante. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parlait de médecine magique. Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il jette un œil sur la magie un peu lui-même plutôt que de laisser tout cela à Sherlock.

Cette nuit, Harry ne dormit pas dans le placard. Il ne dormit pas non plus dans son lit. Qu'importe ce que Sherlock pouvait dire sur la contamination, il dormit quand même avec un petit garçon reniflant contre sa poitrine.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter de Baker Street

Bonjour à tous.

Je n'en reviens pas que tant de personnes suivent cette histoires, merci vraiment à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Harry se cachait et Sherlock boudait, pas une bonne combinaison vu que la cachette d'Harry était le manteau de Sherlock. Cela signifiait que Sherlock ne faisait pas un mouvement pour déloger l'enfant et l'encourager à participer. Pas que John les blâmait vraiment pour cela il ne savait pas à quoi Mycroft avait bien pu penser.

« Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour un ou deux, » dit John à Mycroft, « Pas quatre… cinq… oh dieu ils se sont clonés. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent se cloner eux-mêmes ? »

« Rien d'inquiétant, John, » calma Mycroft, « Ceux sont des jumeaux. Les Weasley sont une famille plutôt… prolifique. » Devant eux, les enfants étaient soit déchainés soit essayaient de se cacher derrière les parents. Harry n'était certainement pas le seul à être un peu écrasé par la réunion. John se sentait un peu désolé pour un petit garçon en particulier, qu'on incitait assez durement à sortir de sa cachette et à jouer quand il était évident qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'un Sherlock pour pouvoir se cacher derrière.

« Et pourquoi faisons nous ca, déjà ? » demanda John, toujours un peu agacé que Mycroft ait invité tant de minis terreurs qui devaient devenir l'introduction d'Harry au monde magique. A ce rythme, ils n'allaient jamais le sortir de derrière les jambes de Sherlock.

« Le Dr. Sundberg pensait que Sherrinford se sentirait moins comme un monstre s'il connaissait d'autres enfants comme lui, » répondit Sherlock inopinément, « Mycroft a insisté pour arranger cette réunion de familles 'approuvées' et comme d'habitude n'a pas pu se contenter de juste une. » apparemment pouvoir rabaisser son frère était suffisamment encourageant pour le sortir de son vœu de silence.

Avant que Mycroft ne puisse répondre, la vieille femme qui réprimait son garçon pour rejoindre les autres enfants s'approcha d'eux, le petit garçon en remorque.

« Bonjour ! Vous devez être les oncles d'Harry Potter ! » Dit-elle, leur tendant la main, « Je suis Augusta Longbottom. Voici Neville, mon petit fils. Ses parents étaient aurors vous savez. Ils seraient ici aujourd'hui s'ils n'avaient pas été hospitalisés à St Mungo torturés en faisant leurs devoirs. »

A ceci elle reçu un regard horrifié à peine dissimulé, un regard d'agacement ennuyé et un regard de fascination poli.

« Cousins, » répondit abruptement Sherlock quand John serra la main tendue, essayant toujours de trouver quoi répondre à cette déclaration.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer Mme Longbottom, » dit Mycroft, « Pourquoi ne laisserions nous pas les garçons jouer et vous pourrez me parler de votre délicieuse famille. » Bien que cela semblait un peu manquer de tact à John vu que la femme venait juste d'impliquer que les parents du garçon, dont l'un des deux était l'un de ses propres enfants, avaient été torturés, Mme Longbottom paru ravie et poussa de force le jeune Neville vers eux, lui expliquant de 'jouer gentiment, comme un fils bien élevé d'auror le devrait' avant de se laisser emmener plus loin.

Malheureusement, à cause de l'introduction d'Augusta Longbottom, les autres familles réalisèrent finalement que le couple tapi dans le coin contenait la famille qu'ils étaient venus rencontrer, quelque chose qu'ils avaient tant évité en laissant Harry rester caché. D'une autre part, cela remis de l'ordre dans la pièce quand les différents parents appelèrent leurs enfants à s'aligner. John pu finalement faire un comptage correct et découvrir qu'il n'y avait que six enfants après tout, quatre roux tous de la même famille. La cinquième, une petite fille était rousse aussi, mais évidement pas rattachée à la femme essayant de garder un peu en ordre sa progéniture. S'il n'y avait pas le doux blond du jeune Neville, John aurait commencé à se demander si être roux n'était pas une caractéristique magique.

« George, Fred, Ronald, vous arrêtez ça et vous restez là un instant ! » sa voix portant avec autorité à travers la pièce, « Vous ne voyez pas Harry Potter courir comme un hooligan ! Ron, laisse les cheveux de ta sœur maintenant ! » Puis un homme portant la cinquième rousse s'approcha d'eux et la posa près de Neville.

« Bonjour, ravi de vous rencontrer, » annonça-t-il poliment, « Je suis Mortimer Bones, et voici ma fille Susan. »

« Dr. John Watson et voici Sherlock Holmes. Harry se sent un peu timide, j'en ai peur. » John serra sa main pendant que Sherlock continuait d'ignorer les conventions sociales et Harry continuait de s'accrocher à ses jambes.

« Tout va bien, » dit l'homme plaisamment, « Susan peut être pareil parfois quand elle rencontre des étrangers. » En effet, la petite fille, à peine au sol, se crocheta immédiatement aux jambes de son père. Ensuite la mère des quatre enfants réussi à les pousser tous en avant et offrit une introduction éclair, non seulement des enfants présents, qui se trouvaient de la fille de trois ans aux jumeaux de presque sept ans, mais expliqua aussi que trois de plus étaient absents. John souhaita en privé qu'elle eut laissée les jumeaux à la maison aussi, vu qu'ils semblaient bien trop vieux quand elle en avait deux bien plus proches de l'âge d'Harry, mais les accueillit poliment tous de la même façon.

« Bien, » finit-elle après tout, « Je peux voir que vous êtes le neveu de Lily, les mêmes yeux, bien que vous n'ayez pas ses cheveux roux… bien, mais je peux continuer indéfiniment et je suis sûr que les enfants s'ennuient aux larmes. Pourquoi ne les laisserions-nous pas apprendre à se connaitre, et nous pourrions… »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » interrompit Sherlock « Bien que les interactions sociales soient importantes pour le développement de l'enfance, forcer Sherrinford à interagir avec… »

« Ce que Sherlock veut dire, » interrompit John rapidement, « Peut-être que six enfants en même temps est un peu trop pour Harry pour le moment. »

« Nous garderons le pétrifié et le muet. S'il vous plait reprenez les plus vieux bruyants. » Et Sherlock sourit poliment, pendant que les adultes le fixèrent.

« Maman, c'est vraiment lui ? » dit le plus petit rouquin dans le silence, tirant la robe de sa mère, « Pourquoi il ne veut pas jouer ? »

« Pourquoi ne laissons nous pas ceux de quatre ans faire connaissance ? » suggéra rapidement John, avant que Mme Weasley ne puisse correctement réagir au renvoi brutal de ses enfants. « Ils iront probablement mieux de cette façon. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, entre John et Mycroft, ils convainquirent la femme d'éloigner la majorité de ses enfants, à part le plus jeune garçon. Cela aida que les jumeaux pensaient que les autres enfants étaient des 'bébés' et que la petite fille était décida à se crocheter à sa mère d'une poigne mortelle.

Heureusement, le garçon n'était pas du tout timide et ne protesta pas quand sa mère le laissa seul avec des étrangers. Contrairement au pauvre Neville qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire ou où se cacher John n'avait pas idée à ce que sa grand-mère pouvait penser. En fin de compte, toutefois Susan et Neville se connaissaient, et le père de Susan les mit l'un à côté de l'autre pour les calmer, se tenant la main.

« Pourquoi ne pas s'asseoir en cercle ? » suggéra John après un moment de silence maladroit, regardant particulièrement le jeune Ronald qui essayait de jeter un coup d'œil au garçon se cachant sous le manteau de Sherlock.

Harry fut finalement encouragé à sortir de sa cachette pour s'asseoir avec les autres mais il insistait toujours pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sherlock, son manteau arrangé de façon à ce qu'il puisse s'esquiver dessous à un moment donné. John s'assit par terre sur le sol un peu avec réticence, même si c'était son idée au départ.

« Bien, » dit John, une fois qu'ils étaient tous assis et le regardaient il avait apparemment été, d'une façon ou d'une autre, été élu comme leader de ce jour de jeu, bien que la seule chose à laquelle il pensa fut de suggérer une ronde de noms. « Mon nom de John et je suis docteur. C'est un guérisseur moldu. Et … » qu'est-ce qui pouvait intéresser des enfants de quatre ans ? « Et… j'aime… les livres sur les pirates. »

« Je suis Ronald Bilius Weasley, » dit après le rouquin, tout en enthousiasme et excitation alors qu'il ignora complètement que ce n'était pas son tour dans le cercle, « Et j'ai cinq grands frères et une petite sœur et j'ai quatre ans et demi. Je suis Ron, vraiment, et j'ai presque, presque cinq ans, et j'aime les dragons, et… »

« Merci Ron, » interrompit John, « Laissons faire Susan maintenant. »

« Je suis Susan et je vis avec mon papa, et j'aime, j'aime… j'aime les licornes. »

« Très bien. Qu'en est-il de toi… er… Neville ? »

« … »

« Son nom est Neville Longbottom, » dit Susan, vu que Neville ne faisait rien de plus, mais regardait le sol avec inquiétude, « Il a quatre ans et vit avec sa grand-mère et aime les fleurs. »

« Les garçons n'aiment pas les fleurs », insista Ron avec mépris, « C'est un truc stupide de fille. Dis-lui que tu n'aimes pas les fleurs, Nev ! »

Neville leva enfin les yeux, et à la surprise général sidéra le groupe présent, « En fait j'aime _vraiment_ les fleurs. »

« Très bien, Neville », dit John, lui souriant, le garçon lui rendit timidement, avant de se tourner vers Sherlock. Sherlock avait passé tout le temps de la même façon qu'Harry, observant étroitement les autres enfants.

« Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes, » leur dit-il, « Je suis détective consultant et j'aime résoudre des crimes ». Les enfants le fixèrent.

« C'est quoi un dectetive con… con ?consutant ? » Demanda Ron, « C'est un travail moldu ? »

« Un dé-tec-tive con-sul-tant, »répondu soigneusement Sherlock, et avec étonnamment la même patience qu'il avait habituellement avec Harry, est une personne qui est appelée par la police pour résoudre des crimes. » Les enfants continuaient de le fixer. « J'attrape les méchants. »

« Comme… comme un error ? » demanda Susan.

« Un peu » dit Sherlock, laissant John complètement confut, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock continue, « un au-ror est comme un policier. J'aide la police. »

« C'est un travail moldu ? » demanda Ron encore

« D'accord, » interrompu John avant que le reste de leur temps ne soit passé avec Sherlock apprenant aux enfants ce qu'il faisait exactement, en incluant probablement des descriptions graphiques de scènes de crime, « Maintenant c'est au tour de Harry. Harry ? »

Ce à quoi Harry, comme attendu, se cacha sous le manteau de Sherlock.

« Pourquoi il se cache ? » demanda Ron, « Il est petit. C'est un bébé ? Pourquoi il ne veut pas jouer ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'il ne t'aime pas » suggéra Sherlock, faisant ainsi se tordre le visage de Ron ce qui pouvait introduire des larmes ou des cris à tout moment.

« Certains enfants aiment être au calme, » intervint John rapidement, « Regarde comment Susan et Neville sont calmes. »

« Je suis calme, » murmura fortement Ron, « Je suis une petite souris, calme. Est-ce que tu veux jouer maintenant, Harry ? »

Harry, précautionneusement, jeta un coup d'œil de sous le manteau.

« Vas-y Harry,» encouragea John, « Dis nous ce que tu aimes. Tu vois, Susan aimes les licornes et Neville aimes les fleurs et Ron aimes…er »

« Les dragons, » dit Harry

« Tu aimes les dragons ? » demanda John, mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Vraiment John, Sherry t'aidait. Ronald a dit qu'il aimait les dragons. Très bien, Sherry.»

« Merci Harry », dit John, « Peux-tu nous dire ce que tu aimes maintenant ? »

« … Je suis Sherrinford Harry et j'aime faire des expériences. »

« Non tu ne l'es pas tu es Harry Potter, » lui dit Ron, alors qu'il pensait honnêtement qu'Harry avait besoin d'aide pour savoir son propre nom.

« Non ! » répondit Harry, sa voix s'élevant plus haut alors qu'il saisissait fermement le manteau de Sherlock, « JE suis Sherrinford Harry ! »

« Harry Potter ! » insista Ron.

« Sherry ! » répondit Harry, rampant obstinément pour s'imposer plus fermement.

« Harry ! »

« Sherry ! »

« Harry Potter ! »

« Sherrinford Holmes ! »

« Hey, hey ! » coupa John, « Hey. » Qui fit tourner les têtes des garçons vers lui et arrêta leur dispute.

« Il est Harry Potter et il dit qu'il ne l'est pas, » expliqua Ron, comme si John n'avait pas été là depuis le début, alors que Harry lui dit simplement « Je suis Sherry Holmes. »

« Ronald, » intervint Sherlock, « Sherry a deux noms. »

« Mais… »

« Ronald, » Alors Ron regarda les traits sévères et désapprobateurs de Sherlock, et éclata en sanglots. A cela, Harry commença soudainement à pleurer aussi, et s'enterra lui-même dans le manteau de Sherlock. Susan et Neville les fixèrent, puis Susan se pencha pour tapoter Ron dans le dos « Là, Là »

Sherlock bizarrement faisait la même chose avec Harry. Aussi bien Sherlock que Neville se tournèrent alors une expression identique vers John, lui demandant de réparer ça.

« Bien, » dit John, levant sa voix en essayant de passer par-dessus les pleurs, « Qui veut dessiner ? »

Ensuite, quand les autres enfants furent récupérer par leurs familles, heureusement aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient mis à pleurer à ce moment particulier, John se sentait aussi épuisé qu'Harry semblait l'être.

« Bien, » dit Sherlock, après qu'ils laissèrent Harry rajouter une étoile à sa charte, après que John soit tombé de fatigue dans leur lit alors qu'il essayait de décider ce qu'il préférerait affrontait encore entre l'Afghanistan ou quatre enfants de quatre ans hurlants, après qu'ils aient nettoyés les couleurs qui avaient déviée du papier sur la peau, « Je trouve que ça c'est plutôt bien passé. »

L'Afghanistan gagne.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter de Baker Street

Et enfin un nouveau chapitre.

Merci à tous et de toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews.

Merci de me signaler si par hasard vous voyez des fautes de français ou de traduction.

Bon week end à tous

* * *

Chapitre 9

Dormir avec Sherlock s'avéra se faire au sens le plus littéral du terme, peu importe le nombre de fois où Mme Hudson venait tôt le matin avec des excuses dans l'espoir de les surprendre. Ce n'était pas censé devenir un arrangement permanent. John était convaincu qu'Harry devait avoir sa propre chambre et Sherlock avait fait remarquer que certain niveau de supercherie concernant leur mariage devait être soutenu devant les travailleurs sociaux. Alors Sherlock fut d'accord pour louer le 221C et il fut parfaitement raisonnable de penser que la chambre de cet appartement puisse être utilisée. Sauf que ce n'était pas une pièce aussi confortable que celle de Sherlock et les deux hommes étaient occupés par le fait d'avoir un nouvel enfant et presque deux mois furent passés que Sherlock n'avait plus dormit sur le sofa et John n'avait toujours pas sa propre chambre.

Et tout aller bien. Tout aller très bien. John aimait cette nouvelle famille, il commençait à se trouver en un certain sens, vraiment. En un certain sens, avec l'arrivée d'un petit garçon il devenait un père (ou tout du moins une figure paternelle), mari (ou plutôt comme un second père, d'un enfant plus vieux, qui volait ses couvertures), fils de substitution d'une femme qui n'était pas leur gouvernante et beau-frère.

Le fait qu'il n'était pas entièrement, vraiment d'accord pour être une part de cette famille n'étaient pas réellement pertinent, parce qu'à ce moment s'ils décidaient soudainement de l'envoyer au loin ils auraient droit à une véritable bataille. La vérité c'est qu'il était devenu en quelque sorte une partie de la famille de Sherlock dès qu'il fut d'accord pour partager l'appartement; l'arrivée d'Harry avait juste rendu ça officiel. Et il aimait Harry. Et Sherlock, pas dans le même sens qu'un mari. Et Mme Hudson. Et… il tolérait Mycroft. Les avoir tous était vraiment brillant, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait rêvé être à ce moment de sa vie. Sur plusieurs points, c'était meilleur.

Tout cela ne changeait rien au fait que John aimait le sexe. Le sexe avec des femmes. Et le sexe était l'une des choses qu'il n'allait certainement pas obtenir de son 'mari'.

Avoir un mari rendait difficile le fait de parler avec des femmes essentiellement parce que John n'était pas entièrement sûr lui-même des implications morales de tromper dans un mariage dans lequel il n'avait fait aucune promesse et où il n'y avait aucun lien romantique. Il n'avait pas vraiment la permission de Sherlock pour dormir avec d'autres femmes, mais de toute façon, Sherlock, pas plus que Mycroft, n'avait jamais demandé la permission de John pour l'épouser en premier lieu. Moralement parlant, John ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir qu'il avait toujours la plus grande raison ce n'était pas comme si il était à jamais d'accord pour passer le reste de sa vie de célibataire au côté de Sherlock.

Mais alors il y avait le fait que John était réellement dévoué à sa famille. Ce n'était pas une décision consciente il ne s'était pas assis pour y réfléchir et c'était dit qu'il avait une famille maintenant et c'était ça. Mais quelque part sur le chemin, probablement peu de temps après que Mycroft ait officiellement nommé John comme tuteur, John avait accepté le rôle qu'on lui avait imposé. Tout les rendez-vous qu'il pourrait avoir étaient condamnés à n'être qu'un temporaire flirt ou une aventure d'un soir, et honnêtement John n'était pas à l'aise avec ça pour une solution à long terme. Cela ne semblait pas juste pour ces femmes et il y avait trop de risque impliquant le sexe occasionnel, allant des habituels MST à l'un des ennemis de Sherlock découvrant ses activités, ou simplement les complications qu'ils pouvaient en découler avec les services sociaux. Il y avait des millions de raisons contre le fait que John sorte et drague des femmes.

Mais bon sang, il voulait du sexe.

Et puis il y avait Sarah. Il ne travaillait plus pour elle ou ne sortait plus avec elle mais ils étaient toujours en contact. Alors quand elle l'appela soudainement, lui demandant de se voir pour déjeuner, son sens commun lui dit que c'était une simple affaire entre amis durant laquelle ils rattraperaient le temps perdu. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps. Une autre partie de son anatomie voulait ignorer le bon sens et suggérait que les raisons pour lesquelles cela n'avait pas marché entre eux ne pouvaient pas être si mauvaises et peut-être que le déjeuner pouvait amener quelque chose de plus.

Qu'importe ses espoirs en arrivant dans le petit restaurant, cependant, il fut assez évident que Sarah n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde. De un, elle semblait essayer à la fois de le disséquer des yeux et d'éviter de le regarder complètement, et pas comme un regard de flirt à travers ses cils. C'était bizarre.

« Donc… » Dit-elle, après les brèves et pathétiques tentatives pour papoter, lui demandant ce qu'elle devenait, « Shannon m'a dit que tu t'étais marié. A Sherlock. »

« Oh. » John ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. C'était vrai… et pourtant dans toutes les façons importantes vraiment absolument pas vrai… et qu'importe les espoirs qu'il avait pu avoir, aussi ridicules et petits, se fanèrent.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, ses gestes agités et son visage figé dans un sourire poli comme pour montrer que tout aller bien avec les quelques informations qu'elle avait.

« Et je suis heureuse pour toi, vraiment, Je pouvais les voir, tu sais, les regards, les… Je suis sûr que vous êtes parfaits ensemble... »

« Sarah… Sarah. », Dit John alors qu'elle parlait essayant de la stopper, de l'écouter, de faire qu'elle le regarde, « Sarah ! »

Cela marcha. Elle était silencieuse, ses yeux se tournant vers lui tellement plein de choses qui le firent sentir mal.

« Sarah, » dit-il sa voix douce et gentille maintenant qu'elle écoutait finalement, « Nous ne sommes pas… ce n'est pas… c'est juste un morceau de papier. J'aime toujours les femmes, Sherlock aime toujours… personnes, pour ce que j'en sais. »

Elle le regardait toujours, avec de grands yeux vulnérables. « Alors pourquoi… ? »

« C'est, et bien… à cause d'Harry. » elle continuait de le fixer, son visage plein de confusion.

« à cause… d'Harry ? » demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils maintenant.

« Oui ! » Répondit John, ravi qu'elle semble enfin l'écouter.

« Tu as décidé de former un couple avec un homme par… par quoi… solidarité pour ta sœur lesbienne ? »

« Ou… attends non, non, non, non, non, non. »

« Alors quoi, John, parce que cela n'a pas beaucoup de sens. »

« A cause d'Harry _Potter_. C'est le cousin de Sherlock… son cousin de quatre ans, et les parents d'Harry sont morts et sa tante et son oncle l'avaient mais c'étaient des gens horribles et maintenant Sherlock l'a et Harry a besoin d'une famille et je ne sais même pas comment mais maintenant je suis de sa famille et il m'appelle oncle John et maintenant je ne peux pas le laisser et je suis son tuteur et pour que ça marche je dois être le partenaire de Sherlock à cause de, et bien, des questions légales. »

Cela jaillit en un long souffle, et Sarah l'observait toujours. Le téléphone de John bipa. Sarah l'observait toujours. Le téléphone de John semblait bruler un trou dans sa poche l'urgence de le prendre et de lire le message, de peut-être échapper à cette conversation bizarre, était trop forte que ses doigts tiquaient nerveusement. Il résista.

« Donc tu as un fils ? » dit finalement Sarah. « Toi et Sherlock avaient un fils. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais dit ? » demanda John. Est-ce que ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec Sarah. A tel point qu'elle n'était pas au courant à propos d'Harry ou Sherlock ? Son téléphone bipa encore. « J'ai… des photos ? » il prit finalement son téléphone.

Besoin de plus de peinture à doigt. Et du lait. S'il te plait.

« Oh dieu. » il ne voulait pas savoir. Rapidement ou aussi rapidement que possible, il ouvrit le répertoire de photos.

« Regarde, c'est Harry, » dit-il, ignorant vaillamment l'expression abasourdie de Sarah et le bip qui lui disait qu'il avait un autre message. Sarah accepta le téléphone, regardant de près le petit garçon serrant un lapin en peluche avec un sourire timide sur son visage.

« Et tu dis que c'est le… cousin de Sherlock ? » demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle parcourait les images alors que John essayait désespèrent de se rappeler s'il y avait des photos qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit. Il y avait un nombre surprenant de photos à regarder, essentiellement parce que John voulait des preuves quand qui que ce soit questionnait la capacité de Sherlock d'agir paternellement avec un enfant. Au moins, elles prouvaient que les deux pouvaient interagir de façon amicale. La ressemblance familiale était aussi évidente, comme Sarah le constatait.

« Quelque chose à propos d'un fils que personne ne connaissait et de la mère de Sherlock, » expliqua brièvement John, sachant parfaitement bien ce qu'impliquait Sarah et l'ignorant.

« Et ils t'ont transformé en son père ? » demanda-t-elle. Le téléphone bipa encore.

« Je… devrais vérifier ça. »

Est-ce que rouge et bleu s'enlève de la soie ?

« Oh dieu, » cette fois Sarah se pencha par-dessus lui pour lire le message. Elle leva un sourcil.

« Expérience avec de la peinture à doigt, apparemment, » lui dit-il. Elle semblait pensive.

« J'ai entendu que le chloroforme est bon pour enlever la peinture. »

« Ne lui dit surtout pas ça, » répondit John

Le reste du repas s'avéra étonnamment agréable. John n'aura toujours pas de sexe.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter de Baker Street

Voilà voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Je suis désolée si vous trouvez que la publication est un peu longue mais avec mon travail à cette période quand je suis devant la traduction les mots n'ont plus aucun sens tellement je suis crevée (même en français).

en tout cas merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma traduction et tous ceux qui m'écrivent des rewiews vous êtes tous adorables.

Et maintenant voici le nouveau chapitre

bise à tous

Chapitre 10

John arriva à la maison que beaucoup aurait décrite comme étant une zone de guerre. John ne le voulait pas, mais John avait été sur une zone de guerre, et peu importe à quel point des enfants de quatre ans hurlants pouvaient être chaotiques, ce n'était pas réellement comparable. Pour une raison, les zones de guerres étaient souvent silencieuses. Et les éclaboussures de rouge que l'on pouvait y voir n'était pas habituellement accompagnées par du bleu, du orange et jaune.

Il y avait de la peinture partout. Sur le mur derrière le canapé surtout, où il pouvait juste discerner qu'un drap géant avait été accroché et recouvrait les meubles avec la possible attention de contenir la folie, ça n'avait pas marché. L'explosion arc-en-ciel avait filtré, les couleurs tourbillonnaient ensemble par endroits en un marron maladif mais surtout en taches et empreintes de mains sur tout le mur, et les meubles où le drap avait glissé. Et les enfants.

Ils lui faisaient face, armés de pinceau de peinture qu'ils maniaient comme des baguettes, couverts de la tête aux pieds de couleurs. Certaines taches avaient l'air tout à fait délibérées, comme le soleil dessiné sur les manches de la petite fille et les lignes et cercles ornant leurs visages. Mais c'était essentiellement des gouttes et des empreintes, un kaléidoscope sauvage de nuances éclaboussées sur des t-shirts surdimensionnées originalement blancs et des minuscules pieds nus totalement peints.

« Rouge ! Bleu ! Jaune ! » le cri perçant de minuscules voix remplit l'espace. « Rose ! Perle ! »

« Pour-pre. »Et bien-sur Sherlock était là, menant le chaos, ses vêtements habituellement immaculés couverts de traces de mains et son visage peint comme s'il était seulement lui-même un autre grand enfant.

« John ! Johnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohn ! » et ce fut tout ce que John eu le temps d'observer avant qu'une petite tache colorée avec des cheveux noirs familiers ne se lance vers lui et se cogne à ses jambes. Les cris s'arrêtèrent brusquement et quatre visage se tournèrent vers lui comme quand des très jeunes venaient juste de réaliser que leur amusement était peut-être un peu mauvais, pile au moment où un grand arrivait pour les y attraper. Sherlock qui avait été aussi excité que les enfants un instant avant, était maintenant en train de regarder la pièce comme s'il venait juste de remarquer le bazar qu'ils avaient fait avant que ses yeux ne reviennent sur John, et puis retombèrent sur la créature colorée qui actuellement imprégnait profondément des couleurs sur le meilleur pantalon de John.

« Oncle John ? » le cri excité d'Harry s'estompa dans l'incertitude, les petits bras toujours enroulés étroitement autour de lui. Distraitement, et se sentant toujours un peu choqué, John se trouvait à caresser la tête du garçon en s'avançant doucement plus loin dans la pièce alors que les petits bras se desserraient puis le libéraient. Quand il était partit ce matin, tout était parfaitement normal. Il y avait un enfant et Sherlock qui veillait sur lui. Maintenant il y avait quatre enfants… et toujours Sherlock pour les surveiller. Il reconnu Neville et Susan. L'autre petite fille lui semblait juste vaguement familière.

« Oui, John, bonjour… comment était ton rendez-vous ? » demanda Sherlock, tout en le regardant attentivement. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur ses genoux et John se trouva à regardait lui-même vers le bas, pour y voir les empreintes bleues et vertes. Harry vit finalement lui-même ce qu'il avait fait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent très grands.

Ce fut un moment de calme complet, quand tous les résultats possibles étaient dans une balance parfaite et John pouvait tous les voir, faits de cris et de pleurs et d'Harry se cachant sous l'évier encore, de parents en colère, de perte de contrôle pour discipliner et de pinceaux à nettoyer et de leçons à apprendre. Et John regarda vers Harry et des empreintes, et il prit la seule décision possible.

« Bonjour Harry » il le souleva, étalant la peinture maintenant sur sa bonne chemise, « On dirait que vous vous êtes amusé. » et il sourit.

Le sourire en réponse valait toutes les heures à venir à nettoyer la peinture et la perte d'un des ses meilleurs costumes.

« John, » dit Sherlock, son expression toujours prudente mais un peu de son excitation précédente refaisait doucement surface, « Nous avons mené une expérience avec de la peinture à doigt et des décharges 'd'accidents' glutonique. » Peinture à doigt. Donc il pourra nettoyer. Dieu merci.

« Des expériences sur les enfants ? » demanda John, ses sourcils levés, alors qu'il rentrait doucement dans la pièce avec Harry, s'assurant que son expression reste légère.

« _Avec_ les enfants, » souligna Sherlock.

« Nous faisons changer les couleurs ! » dit Neville, sa voix, habituellement calme, exubérante.

« Je suis contrôle ! » lui dit fièrement la petite fille étrangère, lui montrant son t-shirt blanc où on pouvait, en effet, deviner le mot 'contrôle' sous les éclaboussures de peinture. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus prêt, tout les t-shirt avaient des inscriptions. Celui de Neville disait 'sujet B'.

« Et quel est ton nom, petit cœur ? » Demanda John, s'agenouillant face à 'Contrôle' et s'asseyant aux côtés de Harry sur le sol. Harry était toujours évidemment incertain sur la tournure des événements parce qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher le t-shirt de John.

« Licia, » répondit la petite fille, et pris promptement sa main pour lui serrer. Il l'a pris, ses yeux se tournant inévitablement vers Sherlock.

« Alicia Lestrade la nièce de Greg. Il a dû partir soudainement, affaires policières, et j'ai dit que c'était bon. »

« Enchanté de te rencontrer, Alicia Je suis le Dr John Watson. Tu peux m'appeler John. »

« Est-ce que tu es l'autre papa d'Harry ? » demanda-t-elle ? John cligna des yeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Susan murmura rapidement à l'oreille d'Alicia d'une manière qui se voulait discrète, ses yeux larges et solennels tandis que Neville observait anxieusement.

« C'est ses oncles, Licia ! Sa Maman et son papa sont morts pendant la guerre ! »

« Je suis désolée ! » pleura Alicia, ses yeux grands ouverts face à la tragédie inattendue, et elle jeta ses bras autour d'Harry et commença à pleurer. Immédiatement Susan entoura Alicia de ses bras, laissant Neville se tenir seul avec son pinceau de peinture gouttant, semblant être à deux secondes de se décider à pleurer lui-même. Harry, pour une fois, ne pleurait pas. Il ne lâchait pas non plus la chemise de John, malgré l'assaut inattendu des deux filles.

Bien sur ce fut à ce moment, quand la pièce tombait encore dans le chaos, que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Hey, désolé je… ah… » Commença l'homme à la porte avant de se taire doucement quand en prenant connaissance de la peinture et des enfants pleurant.

« Oncle Greg ! » hurla Alicia, se désemmêlant d'Harry et Susan pour qu'elle puisse se lancer vers Lestrade. John pu juste penser l'attraper à temps avant que l'uniforme de Lestrade ne soit traité avec le même design que son propre pantalon.

« Donc qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Lestrade, semblant plus amusé que contrarié par l'état de sa nièce. « Qu'est-il arrivé à la peinture au doigt sur papier ? Dans la cuisine ? »

« Expérience scientifique. Sujets, en ligne ! Contrôle en place ! » Et à l'étonnement de John et Lestrade, les quatre enfants se rassemblèrent immédiatement en ligne, après une brève confusion pour savoir quel pinceau était à qui.

« Je suis 'Contrôle' ! » expliqua encore Alicia, cette fois à son oncle. Les quatre enfants semblèrent désireux de mettre en valeur leurs rôles.

« Sujets A, B, C, montraient vos couleurs, » ordonna Sherlock, et Susan levant son pinceau pour annoncer « Rouge ! » un tas de peinture rouge volant vers le drap accroché au mur, l'éclaboussure un petit peu plus grande que ce qui était attendu de la quantité de peinture sur le pinceau.

« Jaune ! » s'exclama Neville après avec un léger saut, sa peinture jaune explosant sur le rouge.

« Bleu ! » s'exclama Harry tout aussi enthousiaste, bien qu'il regardait toujours prudemment John pour des signes de désapprobation. La peinture bleue éclaboussa le drap.

« Contrôle ? » demanda Sherlock. Alicia n'avait pas de pinceau elle tenait une collection entière de tasses devant elle, de différentes couleurs. Elle en sortit un pinceau.

« Vert ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Immédiatement Harry et Neville s'avancèrent ensemble, et avec le même enthousiaste qu'Alicia bien que pas particulièrement impressionnante éclaboussure de vert, ils jetèrent leurs couleurs, créant un globe de peinture verte au centre. Un appel pour 'pourpre' venant de Contrôle fit reculer Neville et avancer Susan. Orange, comme prévu, arriva après. A la fin du spectacle impromptu, les enfants regardèrent John et Lestrade, et un peu vers Sherlock, attendant leur réaction.

« C'était brillant ! » annonça John, surtout aux enfants mais ses yeux se tournèrent aussi vers Sherlock.

Lestrade fut le seul qui pensa à prendre une photo. Heureusement, il semblait complètement amusé, même quand il arriva la perspective de comment à nettoyer tout ça.

« Je suis désolé John » dit-il plus tard, quand ils furent seuls dans la cuisine et examinaient le bazar de l'expérience originale de peinture à la main pendant que Sherlock essayait toujours dans l'autre pièce de convaincre ses troupes de se concentrer sur la disparition de la peinture grâce à la magie. Les excuses de Lestrade auraient pu sembler plus sincères s'il n'arrêtait pas de sourire, bien qu'il y avait une allusion de fatigue et de regrets cachée juste derrière sa jovialité. « Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul avec Alicia et Harry, les laisser tous les quatre après que la femme soit soudainement apparu et ait insisté pour que les deux autres puissent jouer ensemble. C'était vraiment une urgence. »

« Je le comprends, » s'empressa de lui assurer John, « J'ai déjà vu pire en rentrant à la maison. Lui et ses maudites expériences. Au moins, cette fois il n'y a pas de vrai sang. La peinture doit pouvoir se laver… n'est-ce pas ? »

« … Bien. Tu devrais voir…est lavable…c'est ce qui est dit sur l'étiquette. » De l'autre pièce, conduit par la voix profonde de Sherlock, un chant à moitié crié s'élevait plein de 'Part peinture part !'. Les enfants le continuaient quand Sherlock les rejoignirent dans la cuisine, semblant tout aussi tacheté qu'avant. Son expression n'était pas tant coupable qu'astucieusement contrite, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher que ses yeux dansaient toujours avec intérêt et excitation. Cela n'aidait pas non plus ses tentatives pour rester sérieux qu'il ait toujours des lignes vives de peinture dessinées sur son nez et ses joues.

« Peut-être que si on attachait un tuyau au robinet ? » suggéra-t-il.

Lestrade et John se regardèrent puis regardèrent le cerveau derrière le projet artistique.

« On ? » demanda John, dirigeant sa réponse vers Lestrade, « Penses-tu qu'il y a un 'on' dans ce nettoyage, Greg ? »

« Je pense que Sherlock à fait un tel bon travail pour garder les enfants que j'haïrais l'idée de l'empêcher de le finir. Du thé, John ? »

« Une idée splendide Greg. Je vais mettre la bouilloire en route. »

Sherlock exaspéré, les regarda avec dégout. « Bien. John, Greg, pouvez-vous s'il vous plait m'aider à laver la peinture causé par mon expérience très réussie qui prouve que le terme 'magie accidentelle' est incorrecte et trompeuse même en mettant de côté l'insistance à utiliser le terme 'magique' »

John continua son geste pour mettre en route la bouilloire.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas est-ce que ta magie a cessé de fonctionner ? » demanda Lestrade tout en dégageant les peintures laissées sur la table pour avoir de la place pour les mugs.

« C'est juste une question de désirs intenses, » expliqua Sherlock, paraissant exaspéré maintenant, que ce soit par le besoin d'expliquer ou par la situation en général, c'était difficile à dire, « Apparemment, les petits enfants ont un désir plus fort de faire de la peinture que de la faire partir. Sherry pourrait probablement le faire, mais je ne pense pas que tu voudrais qu'il devienne excité par un besoin que tout soit propre. »

« Non, » accepta John rapidement, « Non, nous allons juste faire ça à l'ancienne. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Sherlock, paraissant inopinément ravi.

« Et par 'nous', il veut dire' toi'» intervint Lestrade. Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil sur John, attendant une seconde pour voir si il allait le contredire et lui offrir son aide après tout. Quand ça ne vient pas, son expression redevint boudeuse.

« Bien. » il retourna dans l'autre pièce où les enfants se déchainaient toujours. Un moment après ils entendirent sa voix grondant sur eux, leur disant de ranger. John hésita, sur le point de le suivre.

« Laisse-le, » insista Lestrade, levant la main pour le faire revenir, « Il agit très bien pour l'instant. Je ne l'aurais pas cru au début de tout ça, mais il n'est vraiment pas mal. »

« Je suppose il ne peut pas faire plus de bazar en nettoyant que… en faisant le bazar, » accepta John, mais il hésitait toujours. Il se sentait mal de se cacher dans la cuisine quand Sherlock était à côté à faire on ne sait quoi aux enfants. La bouilloire se mit à siffler.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, John réussi à faire son rituel de thé sans regarder vers la porte, même pas quand il entendit les cris indignés de Susan et Alicia comme quoi elles étaient des filles.

« Il essaye probablement de les mettre dans la baignoire tous ensemble » raisonna calmement Lestrade et sans un brin de souci quand ils entendirent la réponse légèrement déconcertée de Sherlock « Quelle importance ? Vous avez quatre ans. »

« Quatre ans et demi ! » « Quatre ans trois quart » furent les réponses à ça. John et Lestrade étaient résolus à ne pas bouger pour aider, assis dos au salon. Ils avaient juste pris leur première gorgée de thé quand Harry trouva son chemin dans la cuisine, allant vers John et tirant sur sa chemise pour avoir son attention.

« Oui Harry ? » demanda John, lui souriant gentiment. Le garçon était plus humide qu'il ne l'était avant mais toujours recouvert de peinture. Il semblait anxieux.

« Je nettoie ? » demanda-t-il, tordant la chemise de John dans sa main en le fixant.

« Pardon ? » demanda John, confus, en mettant le garçon sur ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ?»

« Je nettoie ? » redemanda le garçon anxieux, se tordant pour regarder le visage de John. Sherlock apparu à la porte soudainement comme s'il avait couru, s'arrêtant brutalement quand il les vit.

« Perdu quelqu'un ? » demanda Lestrade avec un gentil sourire au-dessus de la tasse qu'il cajolait dans ses mains. Derrière lui, ils pouvaient toujours entendre les autres enfants crier.

« Non, bien sur que non, » répondit Sherlock, et après avoir envoyé un surprenant doux sourire vers John et Harry, il ressortit de la pièce, encore renfrogné. John le remarqua à peine. Quoi qu'il se passait dans l'autre pièce, John avait cessé d'écouter pour essayer de travailler sur ce qui bouleversait Harry. Le garçon n'avait toujours par répondu proprement, maintenant il tournait sa propre chemise dans ses mains.

« Je suis désolé Harry, je ne comprends pas, » lui dit John « Que veux-tu. Est-ce que tu veux être nettoyé ?

« Je… oui ? Je… peux nettoyer la peinture ? Et avoir une étoile ?

« Veux-tu avoir une étoile pour nettoyer la peinture ? » demanda John, le front plissé par la confusion, avant d'enfin comprendre. L'un des objectifs d'Harry sur le poster du mur était de ne pas nettoyer sauf en ce qui concernait de ranger ses jouets. Et maintenant soudainement ils lui disaient d'aider à nettoyer le salon. John chercha un moment comment répondre. « As-tu aidé à faire le bazar ? » lui demanda-t-il enfin.

« … peut-être ? » Harry le regardait prudemment.

« Quand tu aides à mettre le bazar, alors tu aides à le nettoyer. Et alors tu as une étoile. »

Harry réfléchit à ça.

« Je suis pas mauvais ? »

« Jamais, » insista John, ses bras se serrant involontairement autour du petit garçon.

Lestrade se racla la gorge, semblant légèrement embarrassé de rester là pendant un si intime moment, bien que ses yeux brillaient. « Peut-être que nous avons fait mijoter Sherlock assez longtemps. » suggéra-t-il, posant son mug. John acquiesça mais ne fut pas capable de se résoudre à poser Harry. Il le porta à la place, quelque chose que Harry sembla heureux de le laisser faire pour le moment, plus que content si la poigne autour de son cou semblait le suggérer.

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce suivante. Et la trouvèrent incroyablement impeccable.

Sherlock semblait ridiculement suffisant malgré les lignes colorées recouvrant toujours son visage pendant qu'il enlevait le drap faiblement coloré pour révéler le papier vierge et un sofa impeccable. Autour de lui, trois enfants inspectaient leur peau propre et leur hauts blancs, non marqué sauf des titres que leur avait donné Sherlock. Mme Longbottom était là aussi avec un chapeau ridicule tenant fermement sa baguette.

« Tu es ici, Harry chéri » dit-elle, avant d'agiter de nouveau sa baguette. Quelque chose de mouillé et froid les traversa et Harry fit un halètement étonné avant de cacher son visage dans l'épaule de John. C'était la mauvaise épaule et John fit un doux 'oof' mais sinon n'en fit pas cas. Mme Longbottom fronça des sourcils. La peinture recouvrant Harry de la tête aux pieds et la peinture sur les vêtements de John était nettoyés, mais il y avait toujours des salissures de peinture eu sur les mains et une bande de bleu à travers la mâchoire.

« Intéressant » dit Sherlock, « L'énergie glutonique peut affecter nos vêtements mais pas nos peaux. »

« Neville, Susan, où sont vos vêtements ? » demanda brusquement Mme Longbottom, et les deux enfants arrêtèrent de s'auto inspecter pour regarder d'un air coupable autour d'eux les objets éparpillés.

« Je les ai gardé en sécurité. » répondit pour eux Sherlock, son ton tout aussi brusque avant de se tourner et parada jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Il revint rapidement avec un paquet de vêtements et chaussures. Il y eu plus de confusion pendant qu'ils triaient ce quoi était à qui et encore une fois quand les filles refusèrent de se changer avec les garçons.

Tout de même, ils furent tous triés à la fin. Et si Alicia fini d'une façon ou d'une autre avec une chemise avec des cœurs qui brillaient quand elle souriait et devenant noirs quand elle pleurait tandis que la chemise rose de Susan jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux roux… bien, ils insistèrent tous sur le fait c'était le même t-shirt que celui avec lequel ils étaient arrivés.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu dis maintenant ? » demanda Mme Longbottom à son petit-fils.

« Merci de nous avoir gardé M Sherlock et Dr John », dit Neville scrupuleusement, ses yeux baissaient sur ses pieds.

« C'était très amusant d'être une expérence » rajouta Susan, « Et de jouer avec Sherry et Licia. »

« Expérience » dit étonnamment Harry, levant enfin la tête. Sherlock arrêta de se renfrogner vers Mme Longbottom pour se fixer sur Harry.

« Dites au revoir à Harry Potter, Neville, Susan. Le père de Susan l'attend à la maison bientôt. »

« Oh, avez-vous prévu ces choses avec les parents ? » demanda Sherlock, sonnant parfaitement agréable et innocent, « Je pensais qu'il était habituel de prendre des enfants sans plan ou de demander en premier avant de les laisser avec des étrangers. »

« Au revoir Sherry, au revoir Licia ! » Susan et Neville dirent, pas tout à fait en tandem alors que Mme Longbottom râlait avec indignation.

« Bonne journée, » offrit John agréablement pour une fois n'essayant pas d'excuser Sherlock, et la vieille femme finalement partit avec Neville et Susan en remorque.

« Je suppose que nous ferions mieux d'y aller aussi, » dit Lestrade, après qu'ils soient partit, « Merci encore Sherlock. Tu t'en es bien sortit ».

« Évidemment » répondit Sherlock, mais il ne put contenir son sourire surprit ou la manière dont il se tenait juste un petit plus grand.

« Bien, » dit John, quand il ne resta plus qu'eux trois, « Ca c'est bien passé. Bien que tout ne soit pas sorti du drap, je vois. »

« Je pense que c'était la force glutonique derrière la peinture », répondit Sherlock, étudiant le drap coloré avec une expression pensive.

« Oui. Et tout cela rappelle le nettoyage à finir. N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« Je nettoie le bazar et j'ai une étoile » répondit Harry avec autorité, ne se cachant pas plus longtemps dans l'épaule de John.

« Quel bazar ? » demanda Sherlock, « C'est propre maintenant ! Ou veux-tu que je te nettoie ? »

« La cuisine Sherlock, » lui rappela John, « Il y a toujours de la peinture dans toute la cuisine. »

« Nous nettoyons le bazar » dit encore Harry, se tortillant des bras de John jusqu'à ce qu'il le pose. De retour sur le sol, Harry alla vers Sherlock avec détermination et lui attrapa la main le tirant à lui.

« Oh très bien, » dit Sherlock avec un soupir exaspéré, « Nous salissons, nous nettoyons. »

John leur donna bien cinq minutes et pris le temps de laver la peinture de ses mains et de son visage avant d'abandonner et de les rejoindre.

Il laissa Sherlock vagabonder pendant le reste de la soirée avant de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait toujours de la peinture sur son visage.

L'un dans l'autre ça ne fut pas une mauvaise journée.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter de Baker Street

... entre tout doucement.

Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour continuer à suivre cette fic et pour toutes ces adorables reviews. J'y répondrais dans un dernier chapitre à la fin de la fic je pense que ce sera plus facile pour moi pour n'oublier personne.

Techniquement j'ai finit de traduire cette fic donc les chapitres seront publiés plus régulièrement, je dois juste les relire et corriger les fautes de syntaxe et de grammaire. Si vous en voyez d'autres n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.

Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 11

Si John c'était attendu au chaos qui suivrait sa simple remarque, il aurait surement rapidement amené Harry chez un ophtalmologiste pendant que Sherlock était sortit. D'un autre côté, la plupart des événements seraient de toute façon tout de même arrivés à un moment, il appréciait assez Sophia finalement, et il pouvait honnêtement ne pas regretter d'avoir rencontré les Muggle Mounters. Bien qu'il aurait pu faire sans les serpents. Ou les cauchemars. Ou l'introduction brutale avec le côté obscur de la magie. Mais bien sur, il ne pouvait pas savoir tout cela et il fit donc sa remarque à haute voix et sans penser aux conséquences.

« Je crois qu'Harry a besoin de lunettes. »

« Hmm ? » Sherlock jeta un œil par-dessus peu importe ce qu'il l'occupait sur l'ordinateur de John pour fixer tout d'abord John, puis alors se concentrer sur ce qu'Harry dessinait à ses pieds. Ou tout du moins il dessinait la dernière fois que Sherlock avait regardé, coloriant follement des personnages faits de ronds et de bâtons qui signifiaient sans doute beaucoup à l'artiste mais sinon nécessitaient d'être détective pour déterminer ce que c'était. Maintenant il écrivait.

Harry était encore pire à l'écrit qu'au dessin. D'habitude, il faisait seulement semblant et faisait des gribouillis. Ou il copiait et créait des lettres tremblantes, tordues et souvent en arrière ou à l'envers. John louait toujours profusément de telles tentatives permettant à Harry de les lui 'lire'. Sherlock trouvait de telles attentions fascinantes.

Cette fois, Harry avait pris une approche plus active. Sherlock observait comme il formait studieusement et déterminé une lettre ondulée. Puis il bondissait, courrait jusqu'au mur et fixait fortement les Règles de Sherlock. Puis il retournait à son écriture et recopiait précautionneusement une autre lettre.

Sherlock commençait à comprendre ce que voulait dire John. La charte sur le mur était grande, faite pour être lue facilement de n'importe où dans la pièce. Harry aurait du être capable de copier les lettres d'où il était assis. Maintenant que John le mentionnait, Sherlock se rappelait plusieurs incidents où il voyait Harry loucher ou se rapprochait d'un objet pour le regarder.

Sherlock était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'Harry avait fini jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit soudainement devant lui, poussant un morceau de papier vers lui. Harry était rouge d'avoir couru pour ses allers et retours mais il y avait aussi un rougissement de fierté en lui montrant son travail.

Ce n'était pas que de l'écriture finalement. C'était essentiellement un dessin. C'était un homme bâton dans un gribouillage noir, une chose ressemblant à un soleil, cependant Sherlock suspectait que quelques un des 'rayons' devaient être des bras et des jambes et des cheveux, et un ballon semblait être une tête avec trois jambes attachées, ou peut être quatre ou deux se chevauchant. L'image était signé SHAreRY. Avec le recul, que Sherlock lui ait appris à écrire 'Sherry' et puis que John ait insistait pour lui réapprendre 'HARRY' était probablement une mauvaise idée.

Harry signait souvent ses œuvres. L'écriture au-dessus était inattendue et expliquait le besoin de courir à la charte sur le mur. Cela disait 'pour Sherlock'. Des lettres étaient plus ou moins superposées, et aucunes n'étaient tracées d'une main ferme, mais elles allaient toute dans la bonne direction et l'orthographe était parfaite.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ? » demanda Harry, après avoir regardé Sherlock inspecter le dessin. Il grimpa sur les genoux de Sherlock pour montrer les points essentiels de son chef-d'œuvre. « C'est toi », dit-il, montrant le personnage bâton, « Et c'est moi », là il montrait le personnage ballon, « Et ça c'est John ! » C'était le soleil bien sur. « Et ça dit 'famille', là il montra quelques gribouillis vides de sens, « Donc nous nous tenons tous la main. Et là pour Sherlock, amour Sherry. Est-ce que tu aimes ? »

Pour une quelconque inexplicable raison, Sherlock sentait quelque chose se serrer dans sa gorge qui rendit difficile de répondre. Il embrassa donc le jeune artiste et préféra sourire plutôt et regardait vers John pour être sur qu'il ne ruinait pas complètement le renforcement positif. Il pouvait toujours se souvenir du froncement de sourcil que John lui avait lancé l'autre jour quand il avait dit à Harry que les cookies qu'il avait cuisiné avec Mme Hudson étaient trop secs. John ne semblait pas déçu cette fois cependant. Il avait une expression calme et chaleureuse qui fit que le morceau dans sa gorge le faisait se sentir à la fois mieux et plus mauvais en même temps.

« Je vais le mettre dans mon Livre de Souvenir » finit par réussir à dire Sherlock. Harry rayonna. Puis il partit dessiner pour John. John retourna à la lecture de sa nouvelle. Et Sherlock retourna à l'ordinateur où il commença immédiatement des recherches sur les problèmes de vue.

« Pouvons nous utiliser la magie pour juste…hop sa vision va mieux ? » demanda John plus tard quand Sherlock finalement soit venu à lui pour lui demander son expertise de médecin pour trouver un bon ophtalmologiste.

La réponse de Sherlock fut de marmonner 'énergie glutonique' avant de lui donner un tome énorme intitulé ' _Génétique vs Environnement_ ' qui s'avéra être étrangement intéressant du point de vue d'un médecin. Il était plongé dans le chapitre dédié aux défaillances des malédictions de coiffure et imagina Sherlock avec des cheveux roses quand Sherlock vint le voir pour savoir s'il avait déjà trouvé une ophtalmologiste. Sherlock soupira alors de contrariété et feuilleta les pages dans la section se rapportant aux yeux.

La réponse courte fut que la magie ne pouvait pas altérer en permanence la génétique. La réponse longue avait à voir avec quelque chose sur la connaissance de soi inhérente à chaque chose. John pensait qu'il comprenait presque quand Sherlock l'interrompit encore, tenant Harry devant son visage pour qu'Harry puisse dire, « S'il te plait arrête d'être ennuyeux, oncle John. »

Sherlock regretta assez rapidement d'avoir apprit à Harry à dire ça. John trouva un ophtalmologue.

Ce fut après que John ait prévu le rendez-vous que les événements commencèrent à s'intensifier, bien que tout cela sembla parfaitement innocent au début. John avait naturellement prit rendez-vous à un moment où il serait libre pour y aller avec Harry.

L'emploi du temps de Sherlock pouvait être erratique après tout, et ce n'était pas le genre de chose à imposer à un babysitter. Mais alors Indira tomba malade et on demanda à John s'il pouvait prendre son shift et ce fut juste après avoir dit oui et l'avoir écrit dans son agenda qu'il réalisa que cela voulait dure qu'il ne pouvait pas emmener Harry. Par chance, Sherlock s'avéra être complètement libre. Ou malheureusement. Cela dépendait du point de vue.

Le jour de l'examen commença parfaitement normalement. Sherlock passa les heures du petit matin au 221C à travailler à quelques expériences ou autre pendant que John passa ce temps à nettoyer la table de morceaux de verre qui avait servit à Sherlock à tout apprendre à Harry au sujet de la courbure de la lumière le soir précédent, puis fit le petit-déjeuner. Harry et John mangèrent. Puis Harry s'inquiéta que Sherlock s'affame ils firent donc tous les deux un plateau pour lui.

John vérifia la porte du 221 C et il y voyait toujours le panneau Danger 4. Cela voulait dire qu'il travaillait avec quelque chose de volatile, et que chaque distraction, incluant le fait de frapper à la porte, pouvait entrainer des explosions. Soufflant de contrariété, John envoya un message et alla voir si Mme Hudson pouvait garder un œil sur Harry le temps que Sherlock finissent son expérience.

Elle pouvait. John alla au travail. Il passa le reste de la matinée parmi des enfants malades pleurants, des hypocondriaques et des adultes malades. C'était un agréable changement par rapport au chaos de la maison. Il envoya deux autres messages à Sherlock avant de finalement avoir une réponse. Non, Sherlock n'avait pas fait sauter l'appartement, Mme Hudson avait exagérée. Oui il se souvenait du rendez-vous de Sherry. Puis les choses furent un peu mouvementées et ce ne fut que quand il s'arrêta pour manger qu'il put regarder ses messages.

-Oui j'ai l'adresse. Tu me l'as donnée. Et écrit sur un papier. Et dit à Mme Hudson. Et à Sherry.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Dr Prewett doit être daltonien. Seule explication pour l'agencement des couleurs.

-Au secours. Suis coincé dans un vomit d'arc-en-ciel. Minis humains m'encerclent. Besoin de soutien.

-Minis humains avec mamans.

-Sherry était gentil. Docteur est un idiot. Couleurs aveuglent l'ophtalmologue. Lunettes prêtes dans une semaine.

-Oncle Mycroft a mis son nez dedans. Lunettes prêtes dans une heure. On a besoin d'une chouette.

Et puis les messages se finirent. Il se demanda si Harry portait déjà ses nouvelles lunettes. Il espérait que Sherlock avait aidé pour choisir de belles montures. Et il espérait vraiment vraiment vraiment que Sherlock n'avait pas trouvait un endroit où avoir une chouette.

Sherlock ne l'avait pas. Pas encore.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap.12

Tout d'abord quelques réponses à vos reviews :

Merci de vos messages : HoroLaSage, Cristal de glace, Regina lily Swan, The Fanfictionner, alvia viridis, NarcisseYaourt, Amista, Deponia, TaZuKa j, Sajura544, Kaori Jade, slash-nono, DidiineOokami, BS, Neko Kirei, Aury sadik,cebi, CelesteDiam1789, Arwalia10, MissAnika, CherryWillow, .shakespeare, claire emrys, Shirao'Akuma-513z, Yzeute nathydemon, KrisIzzy, royalroseblacktea, Alycia Panther, les différents guests et tous ceux que j'ai oublié.

Pour ceux qui se le demandent il n'y aura pas vraiment d'histoire d'amour dans cette histoire, c'est juste une mignonne histoire de famille.

Lulu Crapibou, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne trouve pas que tu es un « grammar nazi » quand je lis un texte je suis comme toi je n'apprécie pas du tout les fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire, mon problème vient sans doute du fait que je ne me relie pas assez, surtout qu'il y a des fautes complètement stupides de ma part dans tes remarques, je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai bien pu les louper. Pour ce qui est des répétitions elles existent aussi dans le texte original (pour les noms des personnages et de certains verbes essentiellement) et je crois qu'elles sont là pour donner un certain rythme pour moi cela donne une sorte de martèlement. Bon d'autres ne sont sans doute pas nécessaire mais sur le coup je ne voyais pas comment les traduire autrement. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais être plus attentive sur les prochains chapitres et sans doute réécrire et corriger les autres. En tout cas merci quand même pour ton message.

* * *

« John ! JohnJohnJohnJohnJohn ! »

Une super torpille accueilli John quand il arriva à la maison. Une super torpille portant de larges verres ronds avec une monture noire. Les lunettes semblaient… bien… John aurait mentit s'il disait qu'il aurait choisit celle-là lui-même. Elles semblaient dominer le petit visage d'Harry. John tenta courageusement un sourire et se prépara à mentir.

« Regarde ! J'ai des lunettes d'espion, comme Sherlock, et il a dit que Sherlock en avait besoin et Sherlock a dit que c'était un idiot, et il une chouette donc j'ai un déguisement ! »

Tout cela fut dit en un souffle et John était seulement à moitié sûr d'avoir tout entendu correctement. Les bras complètement pleins d'Harry, il regarda vers Sherlock et attendit qu'il lui traduise.

« Aimes-tu les montures que je lui ai choisi ? » fut tout ce que dit Sherlock, son expression innocente et candide et complètement différente que ce à quoi elle ressemblait quand il l'était réellement. Sherlock avait fait exprès de choisir les montures les plus hideuses. Il préparait quelque chose.

« Est-ce que tu les aimes oncle John ? » l'expression d'Harry, d'un autre côté, exprimait un étrange mélange de fou rire à peine contenu, d'anxiété et d'attente rusée. Correction, _ils_ préparaient quelque chose. Mais Harry attendait une vraie réponse.

« Et bien… » Répondit John, « Elles sont vraiment… rondes, est-ce que ceux sont les montures que tu voulais, Harry ? »

« Elles sont re-mar-qua-bles » répondit Harry, prononçant avec soin le long mot.

« Oui elles le sont. Très très remarquables. Exactement ce que je pensais. Sherlock… pourquoi les lunettes d'Harry doivent être si remarquables ? »

« Si tu avais écouté Sherry plus tôt, tu saurais exactement pourquoi. »

« Cinq, Sherlock »

« Nécessaire, John. »

John hésita, finalement prenant le temps d'arrêter de réagir à tout et de penser vraiment. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour que Sherlock s'attende à ce que John renonce à la règle de 'son nom est Harry'.

« … Nous allons dans le monde magique… et… les lunettes sont là… pour se mettre en avant ? »

« Brillant John ! » Sherlock semblait vraiment ravi, plutôt que sarcastique, en disant cela. Il était toujours ainsi quand des gens semblaient penser par eux-mêmes. Hélas pour le ravissement de Sherlock, John continua de parler.

« Tu veux qu'il se fasse remarquer ? » puis bien sur, arriva le regard 'comment les gens peuvent-ils être si stupides'.

« Bien sur que non. Je veux que ses lunettes soient remarquables. Un accessoire visible et remplaçable » Harry tira la chemise de John, ramenant son attention sur lui.

« Mon nom est Sherrinford Watson Holmes » lui dit-il, rayonnant fièrement. Et pour la première fois depuis que toute l'histoire du nom avait commencé John se trouva soudainement à penser que le changement de nom n'était pas si mal. Souriant doucement John déplaça le poids d'Harry pour qu'il puisse lui serrer la main.

« Bonjour, Sherry. Je suis le Docteur John Watson. Ravi de te connaitre. » Harry cacha son rire joyeux dans le col de la chemise de John, le laissant serrer sa main énergiquement.

« Bien Sherry » dit Sherlock, semblant ridiculement ravi de la manière dont les choses tournaient, « Fais voir tes vraies lunettes à John. »

Les lunettes étaient bien. Plus fines que la monstrueuse paire qu'Harry avait d'abord arboré, bien qu'assez solide pour qu'elles ne puissent pas facilement être tordues ou cassées. Elles étaient plus plates sur le sommet, plutôt que les parfaitement rondes de la première paire, et vertes au lieu de noires. Elles lui allaient bien. Elles lui faisaient aussi de grands yeux d'une certaine façon et bien plus vulnérable tandis qu'Harry attendait le verdict de John.

« Brillant. Tu as fière allure Harry. » Face à l'affirmation douce mais sincère de John, la vulnérabilité se transforma en excitation encore une fois. Pas de doute, Sherlock l'avait alimenté dans la dernière heure ou presque d'un mélange de sucre et d'histoires d'aventures qui les attendraient une fois John à la maison. John savait qu'il devait vraiment demander au sujet des chouettes. Pourquoi Sherlock voulait-il une chouette, pour leur ophtalmologiste avait une chouette, où allait-il en trouver une de toute façon ?

Ce qu'il dit finalement fut « Donc, Harry… qu'en est-il de Sherlock ayant besoin de lunettes ? » la vengeance était douce quand elle était bien méritée.

Cela leur prit une autre heure pour être prêt pour aller dans le monde magique, durant laquelle Sherlock appliquait avec expertise de la peau synthétique sur la cicatrice d'Harry (plus difficilement retirable que du maquillage seul). Sherlock sortit ses propres lunettes monstrueuses pour aller avec le déguisement d'Harry, sauf que bien sur ses verres n'étaient pas censés corriger sa vision (parce qu'il n'avait PAS besoin de lunettes, John, et quelle sorte d'ophtalmologue ne pouvait pas faire la différence entre une mauvaise vue et la dysle… peu importe. John n'aurait jamais l'histoire complète) et l'histoire au sujet de chouettes fut facilement expliquée.

Le Dr. Prewett a une chouette » lui dit Harry avec jubilation, ses grands yeux derrière ses nouvelles lunettes, tandis que Sherlock essayait d'appliquer le maquillage sur la peau artificielle de son front. « Elle s''apelle Gideon et elle est marron mais aussi grise et orange et brun foncé mais pas noire mais presque tout le long brun et elle a de grands yeux comme mes nouvelles lunette ! Et Dr. Prewett dit que c'est un facteur mais c'est un oiseau-facteur et c'est une famille… »

« Un familier » corrigea Sherlock, Maintenant tourne la tête sur la gauche… l'autre gauche… toujours l'autre gauche… merci. Ne bouge pas. »

« C'est un famil… family familier, comme un animal, amis ce n'est pas un animal parce qu'il est intelligent et connait tous les endroits où tout le monde habite dans sa tête. Et les animaux peuvent être des famil… family… »

« Familiers, maintenant penche et ne bouge toujours pas. »

« Fam-il-iliers, cela veut dire que c'est comme la famille, comme toi et moi et Sherlock et grand-mère Martha… »

« Qui ? »

« Il veut dire Mme Hudson, Sherlock. »

« Oh… d'accord. Penche de l'autre côté maintenant Sherry et stop. Bien. »

« …Et oncle Mycroft, et tante Harry et oncle Greg et tout le monde ! Et nous avons besoin de plus de famille et les chouettes sont magnifiques et elles peuvent être des messagères et les personnes glutoniques ont des chouettes magiques, et être glutonique c'est bien parce que les gens sont tous différents et nous avons besoin d'une chouette. »

« Je vois » John soupçonna qu'il aurait du protester quelque part dans toutes ses préparations pour aller trouver une chouette. Obtenir un animal, ou un familier, un spécimen vivant pour une expérience, ou quoi que ce soit que cette chouette était destinée à être, était le genre de chose qui aurait du être discuté au préalable. Il ne devait réellement pas céder.

« John » dit tranquillement Sherlock, la voix sérieuse « John… cette partie de sa communauté. C'est… nous voulons lui… je veux dire… ils sont des liens. Je veux juste savoir… c'est pour Harry. »

Harry tira sur la manche de Sherlock, puis quand il eu son attention dit «Sherry » tout à fiat sévèrement, sur exactement le même ton que John utilisait quand Harry commençait à se précipiter trop près du trafic quad ils se promenaient quelque part.

« Je corrige » dit Sherlock avec un sourire, alors que John résistait à l'envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Et alors les yeux d'Harry se tournèrent vers lui, larges et innocents.

« S'il te plait ? »

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient en route pour le Chemin de Traverse.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter de Baker Street

Chapitre 13

Harry ne portait pas de chapeau. En fait, ses cheveux étaient peignés en arrière, autant qu'ils se laissaient faire, pour bien mettre en évidence son front libre de toute cicatrice. Sherlock avait aussi réussi à donner des tons roux aux cheveux d'Harry grâce à une bouteille de spray, il garantit à John que cela partirait directement au lavage. John s'assura d'apporter un parapluie. Et un des ces chapeaux pour jeunes sorciers que Sherlock avait pris pour Harry lors de l'une de ses sorties.

Sherlock utilisa le spray sur ses propres cheveux noirs aussi, et enfila sa propre paire de lunettes, celle avec juste des verres clairs et nous ceux prescrits, et jeta son sac en tissu sur son épaule. John fut autorisé à porter ses vêtements habituels avec sa coiffure normale et pas de lunettes. Il se sentit étrangement déçu, pas qu'il ait vraiment voulu se déguiser.

« Bien, leur répéta Sherlock pendant qu'Harry rebondissait partout, allant alternativement entre se regarder dans le miroir puis à la porte pour vérifier s'ils étaient prêt à partir, « Sherry Watson Holmes est notre fils. Enfin, mon fils biologique, tu l'as adopté. »

« C'est quoi bio-logique ? » demanda Harry respirant fort et prenant un moment pour se reposer de sa course.

« Un fils biologique c'est quand une maman et un papa font un bébé, plutôt que de l'adopter. »

Harry y réfléchit « Comment on fait un bébé ? »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Pas dérangé ou terrifié comme la plupart des parents l'étaient devant la perspective d'expliquer le sexe à leurs enfants. Cherchant plus quel était le meilleur moyen pour l'expliquer.

« Je te l'expliquerai plus tard » dit rapidement John. « Alors quel genre de chouette penses-tu que nous devrions prendre ? »

Convenablement distrait, Harry expliqua comment les chouettes pouvaient être grandes ou petites et que peut-être une petite chouette pourrait être bien parce qu'Harry était petit, mais une grande chouette pouvait transporter de grands paquets, et toutes les couleurs des chouettes et comment elles voyaient dans le noir.

« Tu es un moldu, John » continua Sherlock « Mais je suis un sorcier donc le jeune Sherry est un sorcier de sang mêlé. »

« Désolé… Je suis quoi ? »

« Bien… fait l'ignorant, c'est parfait ! Moldu est un terme ridicule que les sensitifs au glutonium ont créé pour étiqueter ceux qui ne le sont pas. Normalement les non-sensitifs ne sont pas autorisés à connaitre le glutonium ou leur culture… c'est dans leurs lois. Mais être marié avec moi et avoir un fils dans cette culture te donne un passe-droit. »

« Bien… attends, tu es un sorcier ? Comment vas-tu réaliser ça ? Tu n'es pas plus sensible à la magie que moi ! »

« L'énergie glutonique, John ! » répondit Sherlock « Prêts Sherry ? » Et il jeta un dernier objet dans son sac et passa la porte, Harry bondit sur ses talons. Entretemps John avait fermé à clef et les rattrapa, Sherlock s'était déjà débrouillé pour faire un peu de son habituelle magie quotidienne pour attraper un taxi.

La première impression de John sur le Chemin de Traverse fut que cela semblait être un peu touristique. Cela avait l'air restauré et fantaisiste, comme un parc à thème et John s'attendait à moitié à voir un guichetier facturant des prix exorbitants et des panneaux disant 'ce chemin pour Splash Mountain !'.

« Papa ! Papa papa papa papa papa ! » S'exclama avec excitation Harry du haut des épaules de Sherlock alors qu'il tendait une main pour tapoter la tête de John pour avoir son attention. Harry avait eu comme instructions de Sherlock d'agir avec une grande exubérance comme si Sherlock et John étaient ses pères. John ne savait pas comment se sentir à ce sujet. Cela lui donnait un étrange sentiment, quelque chose comme de la fierté mélangée à de la culpabilité, comme si on lui avait offert quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas le droit de prendre. Sans compter que l'excitation d'Harry à ce sujet lui donnait l'impression qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment comprit. Il savait qu'ils auront besoin de parler à ce sujet ensemble. Plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils avaient une chouette à trouver. John n'était pas sur de savoir comme ceci était devenu sa vie.

La rue était animée de promeneurs s'occupant de leurs affaires alors qu'ils passaient de boutique en boutique, offrant de la magie, de l'étrange et juste du complètement bizarre. Harry continuait de babiller, essayant de tout voir en même temps de son perchoir. Sherlock avait un air calme et indulgent sur le visage, qu'il portait comme un masque, avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux teints en roux. Quelques personnes leur jeta un coup d'œil mais personne ne les avaient fixé ou n'avait hurlé 'C'est lui ! Harry Potter !' John engrangea le plus de regards à cause de ses vêtements habituels que ses deux compagnons. Quelques regards avoisinaient la grossièreté en fait et John se sentait de plus en plus gêné.

« Nous sommes arrivés ! » annonça Sherlock, une courte promenade plus tard, « Ménagerie Magique. Qu'en dis-tu Sherrinford ? Devrions-nous nous arrêter là ? »

« Oui ! » répondit Harry, rebondissant avec excitation sur les épaules de Sherlock.

« Bien descends » dit Sherlock, balançant Harry de ses épaules au sol, et ils entrèrent ensemble à l'intérieur.

Ils laissèrent l'agitation de la rue pour une nouvelle sorte de cacophonie alors qu'ils furent accueillis par un véritable zoo. La plupart des animaux ne semblaient pas particulièrement magiques au premier regard, juste le lot habituel d'une ménagerie. Au second regard, cependant plusieurs de ces animaux se comportaient très étrangement. Enfin John était assez certain que les souris normales ne faisaient pas d'acrobaties. Et bien que les chats soient toujours bons pour disparaitre, John n'en n'avait jamais vu en devenir réellement transparent. Avant que John n'ait pu en remarquer plus un petit homme s'élançait du fond du magasin. Il avait un chaton chevauchant sa tête, une pelle dans la main et il semblait plutôt fatigué.

« Bienvenu » haleta-t-il, semblant à bout de souffle « dans la Ménagerie Magique. Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oui, bonjour » répondit Sherlock avec un sourire, ses manières étaient tellement pas les siennes que John trouva difficile de le ne pas le fixer pour être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas accidentellement perdu et avait suivit un étranger. « Nous serions intéressés par une chouette, s'il vous plait.»

« Juste par ici » leur dit l'homme, « Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, je dois finir de nourrir les Cheshire avant qu'ils ne décident de trouver leur propre chemin vers les réserve encore et se nourrissent eux-mêmes. Encore ! »

Dans la pièce du fond du magasin il y avait un mur complet de chouettes. Il y en avait de toutes tailles et couleurs et rien sur elles, à part leur cage, ne suggéraient qu'elles étaient des animaux domestiques. De grands yeux se tournèrent vers les intrus, un doux murmure de hululements, de grattements de serres emplit la pièce.

« Qu'en penses-tu Sherry ? » demanda Sherlock. Harry ne répondit pas. Il était accroché fermement à la jambe de Sherlock, et quand John se baissa pour le regarder de plus prêt il fut effrayé de constater qu'il semblait au bord des larmes.

« Harr… » Sherlock le poussa du coude. Dur. John fit en sorte de ne pas réagir pour se concentrer sur pourquoi Harry fixait les chouettes avec de grands yeux humides. Peut-être qu'ils n'intégreront pas une chouette à leur famille tout de suite finalement. Harry marmonna quelque chose dans le manteau de Sherlock. Fronçant les sourcils maintenant Sherlock se pencha et le prit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux se dardant sur Harry puis sur John comme si John pouvait comprendre.

« Trop petit » dit Harry, ou peut-être quelque chose de plus, il était difficile de comprendre.

« Trop petit. Qu'est-ce qui est trop petit ? » Demanda Sherlock, ses yeux revenant encore sur John, mais John n'avait pas idée de ce dont voulait parler Harry. Cela n'était certainement pas les chouettes qui étaient trop petites, celle dans la cage du milieu semblait presque aussi grande qu'Harry. Peut-être qu'il parlait de lui-même ?

« Cages trop petites » réussi-t-il à lui dire « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh… oh… écoute, H… Sherry, les cages ne sont pas petites à vrai dire elles… elles sont là pour faire que les chouettes se sentent en sécurité. Les chouettes dorment quand il fait jour, tu te rappelles ? Je pourrais parier qu'elles sortent et volent dans Londres toute la nuit. » John ne savait pas si c'était vrai. Il se doutait que le marchand utilisait de petites cages pour d'autres raisons que le rangement pratique de plus d'animaux possible dans son magasin, mais peut-être que c'était réellement juste les cages de présentation et qu'il y avait réellement plein de place pour les animaux. D'un autre côté, Harry ne semblait pas convaincu. Et puis John se rendit compte de quelque chose.

« Sherlock » siffla-t-il, essayant d'une certaine manière de parler sans qu'Harry n'entende, malgré le fait que le garçon soit dans ses bras et les regardait tous les deux attentivement. « Où allons nous garder cette chouette ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » répondit Sherlock semblant toujours un peu perdu et inquiet.

« Je veux dire que… est-ce que c'est sûr… de la laisser voler librement ? Ce sont des animaux sauvages, Sherlock. »

« Des familiers » corrigea Sherlock, « Elles sont plus intelligentes que les chouettes sauvages. Tout ira bien John. » Il offrit à John un sourire rassurant, le genre qu'il utilisait habituellement pour dire 's'il te plait laisse moi continuer à faire peu importe ce que j'essaye de faire'. John soupira.

« Mais mais mais » dit Harry, toujours serré dans les bras de John, « Mais elles ne peuvent pas voler ».

« Elles semblent dormir pour le moment » lui dit Sherlock avec autorité, « Elles ne veulent pas voler. » Et comme pour le contredire, dans une cage où se trouvaient trois minis chouettes pas plus grosses que le poing de John se mirent à foncer soudainement dans un vol sauvage et excité. « Et celles qui veulent réellement voler le peuvent maintenant » dit Sherlock sans manquer un battement alors qu'il montrait les minis volatiles surexcités. « Tu vois ? »

Harry observa, le regard suspicieux et obstinément pas convaincu toujours sur son visage. Il se dissolu lentement en un rire agréable alors que les chouettes continuaient de faire des bonds enthousiastes dans des cercles compliqués. John était presque certain d'en avoir vu une faire un looping. C'était comme si elles frimaient. Les autres chouettes ébouriffaient leurs plumes, gonflant leurs poitrines, claquant du bec contre leurs barreaux.

« Qu'en penses-tu John ? » demanda Sherlock « Elles sont assez petites pour ne pas gêner et le jeune Sherrinford semblent les apprécier. »

« Euh… » Dit John. Il eu une vision soudaine d'eux les prenant toutes les trois et pu tout juste les voir bondissantes dans l'appartement comme des petits terriers excités ayant la capacité de voler. « Peut-être une un peu moins… exubérante ? » Et comme si un interrupteur venait de basculer, les trois oiseaux s'installèrent soudainement sur des perches séparées, semblant être l'image même du calme. Harry applaudit.

Soudainement, de quelque part au-dessus d'eux, une ombre fit irruption. John sursauta, tourna son corps en position défensive pour protéger Harry, tandis que Sherlock semblait presque se matérialiser physiquement face à eux. Les chouettes dans leurs cages criaient sauvagement, hululant, et crissant et attrapant leurs barreaux. Toutes sauf une. Celle qui avait justement volé librement et atterrit sur la cage des minis chouettes. Ce n'était pas une grande chouette, même si elle semblait énorme comparée à celle se trouvant dessous. Sa tête était blanche et ses ailes étaient d'un brun profond, avec un peu de roux et elle hulula doucement, presque gentiment. John fixait la chouette puis regarda autour pour apercevoir une des cages, avec sa porte restée ouverte.

« Tu vois Sherry » dit John, sa voix basse pour ne pas effrayer inopinément l'animal sauvage non enfermé, en face d'eux. « Elles peuvent voler si elles le veulent. » Les autres chouettes semblèrent le fixer avec reproches de derrière leurs barreaux. Harry se tortillait pour mieux voir alors que Sherlock bloquait toujours le chemin et que John se tenait sur le côté, ils s'étaient presque tournés complètement vers une rangée de cages où se trouvaient des chauves-souris et des lézards brillants faiblement.

« Bonjour toi. » dit Sherlock à la créature perchée presque royalement devant lui, sa voix douce et étrange « Maintenant comment es-tu sorti ? » Evidemment, la chouette n'obtint pas soudainement la parole pour commencer à parler. Elle ébouriffa ses plumes, faisant sursauter Sherlock, avant de tendre une serre comme pour lui serrer la main. Une seule longue griffe gratta brusquement l'air. « Oh » murmura Sherlock, juste comme si elle avait répondu « Tu es intelligente. Sherry viens voir. »

« Sherlock, » répondit fortement John, observant toujours la créature sauvage prudemment, même si Harry se rapprochait d'elle. Avant que John ne puisse expliquer exactement pourquoi il n'allait pas laisser Harry faire un pas plus prêt de la chouette, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Oh, non pas encore ! » S'exclama le vendeur du seuil, plus exaspéré que consterné. « Elle sort toujours celle là. Terriblement désolé mais elles aiment frimer quand les clients arrivent. »

« Est-elle… est-ce sûr ? » demanda John. Le marchand tendit son bras et l'oiseau vola pour atterrir sur son poignet. Puis il regarda vers John et Harry.

« Nouveaux avec les chouettes de sorciers n'est-ce pas ? »demanda-t-il avec un gentil sourire. « Et bien vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter au sujet de ce vilain petit diable là. Les chouettes sont très maternelles, elle ne ferait pas de mal à un enfant pour rien au monde. Viens, garçon, tu veux la toucher ? »

Toujours hésitant, John céda finalement au tortillement d'Harry et les rapprocha, cependant pas assez proche pour toucher. Sherlock souffla avec impatience et marcha à grand pas en tendant la main. Cela allait à l'encontre de tous les instincts de John de le laisser faire, de ne pas le traiter d'idiot pour toujours vouloir toucher des choses et de l'emmener. La chouette se tenait toujours parfaitement alors que les doigts de Sherlock caressaient ses plumes. Ses yeux étaient posés sur John, presque comme si elle essayait de lui dire 'tu vois ? Je ne mors pas'.

« Papa, papa, est-ce que je peux voir ? S'il te plait ? »

Ce fut sans doute le 'papa » qui le fit craquer. Ou le 's'il te plait'. Ou la manière que ses énormes lunettes ridicules multipliaient par million ses yeux de cocker. Mais finalement John abandonna et approcha de la chouette. Il observait comment Harry, doucement, avec révérence, tendait sa main. La chouette se tenait juste tranquille comme elle l'avait fait pour Sherlock.

« C'est doux » leur dit Harry, sa voix pleine de crainte. Puis d'un ton décidé il dit à l'oiseau « Softy » (doux en anglais). Ou tout du moins c'était probablement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Cela sonna plus comme 'soffy'.

« Sophie » dit Sherlock, souriant gentiment aux deux. « Elle est parfaite. »

Comme une seule personne, Sherlock, Harry et la chouette tournèrent leur tête pour regarder avec espoir vers John. John essaya d'imaginer cette chouette en liberté à la maison. Griffant les meubles. Atterrissant sur les expériences de Sherlock. Hululant toute la nuit. Les services sociaux venant et trouvant un animal sauvage vivant dans leur maison. Puis il regarda Harry. Puis la chouette. Il jura que la chouette avait la même expression fragile et plein d'espoir dan son regard bien trop intelligent.

« Bien » dit-il « Sophie alors. »

Le marchand s'assura joyeusement qu'ils aient une bonne cage (pour le transport assurèrent-ils à un Harry inquiet, pas pour y vivre), une perche (tu vois, elle ne sera pas piégée), à manger, quelques jouets, et un livre sur les bases à connaitre sur les chouettes et les familiers qui semblait avoir été écrit pour un enfant de cinq ans, avec pleins d'images brillantes et des grandes lettres. John aurait trouvé le livre bien si le marchand n'avait pas continué de lui parler comme s'il pensait que ça serait une plus grande aide pour John que pour Harry. Sherlock fixa le livre, ce qui le fit renifler.

Sophie hulula joyeusement, entrant volontairement dans sa nouvelle cage et gonfla la poitrine. Les autres chouettes étaient calmes, et John essayait de ne pas regarder vers les minis chouettes qui étaient blottis en une masse triste et déprimée, Sherlock les observa.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait en prendre un peu plus » suggéra-t-il calmement « Jai quelques expériences qui pouvaient bénéficier de spécimens sacrifiables en plus. »

« Viens Sherlock » répondit John sévèrement. Sherlock eut un dernier soupir réticent et les suivit dans la pièce principale pour finir leur achat.

Ce fut quand ils eurent presque terminés que les vrais problèmes arrivèrent.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter de Baker Street

Chap 14.2

Les ennuis commencèrent ainsi, sans y paraitre.

Sherlock donnait de la monnaie désuète quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer plus de clients. Cela aurait pu bien se passer, malgré la manière dont l'aristocrate regarda de haut John. Ce fut de sa progéniture que vinrent les véritables problèmes.

Le garçon devait avoir l'âge d'Harry, bien que plus grand, avec des cheveux incroyablement clairs. Il suivait son père dans le magasin et se rendit immédiatement compte de la présence de l'autre enfant. Normalement, Harry les aurait probablement observés à moitié caché derrière John. Mais cette fois il était trop occupé à caresser les douces plumes de Sophie et à lui parler de sa nouvelle maison pendant que John feuilletait le livre sur les chouettes et en essayant de ne pas sursauter lorsque l'une des illustrations décida soudainement de plonger.

Ainsi, tandis que Sherlock parlait de la nourriture pour chouette avec le marchand, le nouveau venu les fixait impatiemment alors qu'il attendait d'être servi, le petit garçon marcha avec détermination vers Harry.

« Bonjour » dit le petit garçon sans signe de timidité. « Je suis Draco de la Maison des Malfoy. J'ai quatre ans. Est-ce que tu aimes les serpents ? Père voudrait un chat ennuyeux mais il a dit que je pouvais regardais les serpents. »

Harry écoutait incertain, ne répondant pas et caressant toujours Sophie à travers les barreaux.

« Viens » insista Draco, attrapant la main d'Harry, « Les grands sont ennuyeux. Les serpents sont par là. »

Harry résista à la traction de Draco, regardant vers John pour un signe de désapprobation. Finalement Draco laissa sortir un soupir exaspéré et dit « Finalement j'y sais tout seul. » Et il fait ainsi, il alla vers une rangée d'aquariums contenants un assortiment de serpents. Harry le regarda faire une main accrochée au pantalon de John. John regarda vers Sherlock qui continuait à tourmenter le pauvre vendeur avec ses questions sur les chouettes et l'autre homme attendait en les snobant.

« Veux-tu aller voir les serpents, Harry ? » demanda John, voyant qu'ils pourraient en avoir pour un moment encore, et interagir avec d'autres enfants était toujours quelque chose à encourager, même si Draco n'aurait pas été le premier choix de John.

Plutôt que répondre, Harry se tourna vers l'autre garçon et les serpents puis se retourna vers Sophie encore, tendant la main pour reprendre ses caresses à travers les barreaux tout en tenant toujours fermement John avec son autre main. Il lui parla plus doucement qu'avant, presque comme s'il partageait un secret.

Enfin Sherlock finit d'acheter la nourriture pour chouette et les accessoires et l'autre homme pris la relève pour l'attention du commerçant en lançant des ordres, ils quittèrent le magasin.

Les ennuis suivirent, quand au lieu de rentrer directement à la maison, John suggéra de s'arrêter dans un magasin. L'enseigne de la façade proposait des 'Crèmes de Feu' ce qui paraissait un peu bizarre, mais cela semblait, grâce aux photos de présentation, être une crème glacée qui était servie chaude plutôt que froide. En fait, ce fut exactement ce qu'ils reçurent quand John commanda une coupe de 'Sang de Dragon' (après avoir la garantie que ce n'était as réellement fait de sang et que le parfum était en fait un délicieux mélange d'épices forts avec un peu de vanille), Sherlock s'arrêta sur une coupe de 'Délice de gâteau au miel' et Harry, après une longue et prudente réflexion, en accord avec la suggestion enthousiaste du serveur, prit une coupe de 'Pâtisserie à la citrouille'.

Leurs gourmandises furent servis fumants dans un bal avec de la crème fouettée, un marron grillé au sommet et un bâton de cannelle planté sur un côté.

« Tu sais, je pourrais commencer à vraiment aimer la magie », remarqua John alors qu'il prenait une bouchée de ce qui avait toute la texture et l'apparence de la crème glacée mais qui le réchauffa de l'intérieur.

« Energie glutonique », insista Sherlock, mangeant joyeusement pour une fois alors qu'il essayait de déduire où le miel de sa crème de feu avait été récolté juste grâce au goût. Harry fredonnait joyeusement, semblant presque dépassé par l'intensité des événements alors qu'il prenait une bouchée de crème de feu, en surveillant Sophie (qui avait sa propre gourmandise venant d'un sac de friandise pour chouette tout juste ouvert, c'était ça où Harry essayait de partager sa crème de feu avec elle) et d'enlever et remettre ses nouvelles lunettes pour se rendre compte de comment il voyait le monde à travers elle, s'émerveillant évidemment d'être capable de voir.

Et c'est alors qu'ils étaient toujours installés là quand les pères et fils de la ménagerie arrivèrent et le père accepta à contrecœur la forte supplique de son petit garçon pour une friandise pour avoir été si sage.

« Une boule, Draco, et tu te comportes bien où je te laisserai dans la nurserie avec les elfes la prochaine fois que je sortirai. »

Et les deux blonds prirent une table par là, le père exigeant du vin chaud et sa progéniture demanda avec impatience une 'Pâtisserie à la Citrouille'. Et comme Harry, il s'avéra que Draco avait aussi un nouvel animal. Ce n'était pas une chouette.

Plus de clients arrivèrent, un groupe bruyant habillé d'un étrange ensemble de pull over, jeans et robes. Ils transportaient aussi des balais et plusieurs avaient des chapeaux pointus. Ils semblaient, en fait, comme s'ils avaient joué à s'habiller comme des sorciers mais ne s'étaient pas donné la peine d'voir l'ensemble complet. John, qui regardait le nouvel animal de Draco avec une certaine agitation, vit son père donner aux nouveaux venus un regard bien plus noir et hautain qu'il leur avait donné à l'animalerie. Le groupe ne sembla pas le noter ou y faire attention, s'exclamant sur les choix de crème de feu avec un plaisir évident.

« Père », dit Draco, regardant aussi les nouveaux venus « Pourquoi ils ont des balais pour bébés ? » sa voix était forte et portante, mais bien que plusieurs des nouveaux venus lui jetèrent un coup d'œil, personne ne semblait offensé. De temps en temps, ils donnèrent au petit garçon le genre de regard indulgent que les petits enfants recevaient quand ils faisaient quelque chose généralement considéré comme grossier dans la bonne société.

« Ne les regarde pas, Draco, et mage ta crème de feu » répondit son père sévèrement.

« Mais pourquoi ? » continua à demander à Draco, en les observant toujours bien qu'il prit avec obéissance une autre bouchée de son dessert.

« Ce sont des moldus, et modère ta curiosité, ne les honore pas de ton air bête », les yeux de Draco s'élargirent, et en fiat, il les observa avec plus de force qu'avant jusqu'à ce que la cane de son père frappa le sol, ramenant son attention ailleurs « Ne me fait pas regretter cette récompense Draco. »

Les nouveaux venus semblaient bien moins indulgents maintenant, plusieurs d'entre eux lancèrent des regards ennuyés à Malfoy senior, l'un d'entre eux alla jusqu'à lui faire une grimace, lui tirant la langue. Ce fut du gâchis, vu que, après son premier regard, l'homme suivit son propre conseil et fut déterminé à regarder partout sauf vers leur table avec une grande désapprobation.

« Ce sont des personnes non sensibles au glutonique » murmura Sherlock à John pour l'aider, voyant sa confusion face au drame se déroulant autour d'eux. « Ces balais sont faits de bois enchanté, la plupart des balais en bois enchanté sont des balais pour les enfants, préprogrammés par l'énergie glutonique pour répondre à des commandes spécifiques et planer à quelques pieds du sol. Le bois enchanté s'adresse aussi aux n on-sensibles au glutonique pour des balais qui peuvent voler plus haut, mais le dessin du balai et similaire aux balais pour les enfants. C'est un peu comme un vélo avec des petites roues… ou un tricycle pour adulte. J'ai pensé à nous en procurer, mais je préférerai un dessin sur mesure. Ce modèle particulier est appelé 'cycle à Cracmol'.

Harry regardait aussi les nouveaux venus avec le même tas de précaution qu'il prenait toujours face à de large groupe de personnes bruyantes, mais il continuait surtout à jouer avec ses lunettes et Sophie.

« Un bien joli oiseau que voilà » commenta une des femmes près d'eux avec un sourire amical vers Harry. Harry hocha la tête mais Sherlock sourit en retour d'une manière tellement non Sherlockienne que John eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire et finit par suffoquer dans sa glace de feu.

« Merci » répondit cette version bizarre de Sherlock, semblant parfaitement sincère alors qu'il tapait dans le dos d'un John choqué. « Nous avons pensé que Sherrinford pouvait avoir un familier »

Et si la chance avait été de leur côté, c'est ainsi que la journée se serait fini. Ils avaient fini leur crème de feu, donné un hochement de tête amical aux gentils étrangers une table plus loin en évitant de regarder vers l'homme bien moins amical et son fils à l'autre table. Ils seraient rentrés à la maison, ne rencontreraient probablement plus jamais les étrangers et présenteraient Sophie à leur appartement avant d'aller au lit.

Ce n'est pas ainsi que leur journée finit.

Ils finirent en effet leurs crèmes de feu et Sherlock paya. Cette fois, John fit attention à l'étrange monnaie, posant des questions et se demandant s'ils prenaient les cartes de crédit et il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient partis d'une manière ou d'une autre en vacances bien qu'ils n'aient pas quitté Londres. Donc Sherlock payait et John calculait dans sa tête pour voir si leurs crèmes de feu étaient à un prix raisonnable ou ridiculement chères, quand l'animal de Draco lui échappa.

L'animal aurait du être dans une petite cage en filet fin, comme Harry continuait de caresser Sophie, Draco semblait incapable de résister à jouer avec son animal. Ce n'était pas une chouette. Ce n'était pas non plus, heureusement considérant l'intérêt précédent du garçon, un serpent. C'était en fait, un chaton totalement blanc, quand son père ne regarda pas Draco réussit à le libérer de sa cage pour jouer avec.

John, Sherlock et Harry venaient de se lever et s'assuraient qu'ils avaient rassemblé toutes leurs affaires quand une petite boule de fourrure, affolée par les doux hululements de Sophie, se transforma d'une mignonne peluche douce en une boule démoniaque de griffes et de dents et se sauva dans une course désespérée. Draco cria, à la fois de douleur pour sa main griffée et parce que son nouveau chaton s'échappait.

John l'attrapa par instinct alors qu'il se précipitait dans ses pieds, essayant de stopper son vol mais reçut une poignée de griffures en remercîment.

« Chaton ! » dit Harry, rayonnant face à la boule de poile démoniaque s'accrochant à la main de John.

« Ow ! » dit John, en essayant d'ôter les griffes hors de sa chair pour pouvoir le rendre à Draco. Sophie n'était d'aucune aide alors qu'elle observait de sa cage, la lueur dans ses yeux était celle qu'une chouette pouvait avoir face à une souris. Il réussit enfin, malgré les tentatives d'Harry pour l'aider et les hululements continus de Sophie. « Viens par là ».

« Babbitty ! » s'exclama Draco, tendant la main pour récupérer son animal. M. Malefoy leur donna à tous un regard mécontent mais aurait probablement laissé l'incident passé si Harry n'avait décidé pour une fois, d'être sociale. Draco ne dit rien de plus mais saisi simplement le chat et le câlina contre sa poitrine.

« Merci » lui dit Harry sévèrement avec juste le ton que John avait dans de telles occasions quand Harry avait besoin d'un rappel. Malheureusement pour tout les impliqués, Draco ne prit pas la perche pour remercier John. Harry ne se découragea pas mais se rapprocha, répétant encore, « Merci ! »

« C'est bon » essaya de dire John à Harry. Draco remarqua enfin le garçon de son âge qui lui répétait 'Merci', observa son père pour savoir comment gérer cette situation sans précédent. Le père de Draco avait un rictus désagréable sur son visage.

« Eloigne cet animal, Draco. Je t'ai dit de ne pas le sortir. »

« Merci » répéta Harry à Draco, s'attendant évidement toujours à ce que Draco comprenne l'allusion.

« Ca va aller, Ha… »

« Sherrinford a parfaitement raison » s'immisça Sherlock avant que John ne puisse finir, « Nous essayons d'apprendre à notre fils à être poli ». Et il regarda significativement M. Malefoy. Le regard de celui-ci devint noir.

« Le jour où mon fils remerciera des moldus est le jour où je le renierai » dit-il d'une manière cinglante. « Maintenant vous allez gentiment éloigner votre progéniture sang de bourbe avant que je vous fasse voir exactement à quel point votre sang sans magie est inférieur ! »

La boutique de glace était totalement silencieuse, même Sophie ne faisait pas un son, comme si l'univers entier retenait sa respiration, attendant de voir ce qui aller arriver. John ressentit quelque chose de brûlant et glacé se répandre à travers lui, quelque chose de dangereux.

« Comment l'avez-vous appelé ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix basse et douce et mortelle. Sherlock tira en arrière Harry, ce qui était bien, plus que bien, parce que si John allait réagir alors il ne voulait pas d'enfants de quatre ans dans les parages. C'était bien aussi que Draco ne bouge pas ou John aurait déjà dû ramener son poing.

« Pas dans mon magasin ! » cria le propriétaire, courant soudainement entre eux, « Je ne veux pas avoir de bagarre ici ! »

« Vous laissez cette saleté manger votre nourriture, vous invitez les problèmes », répondit M. Malefoy, tirant un bâton de ses robes et se rappelant finalement assez de son fils pour le pousser derrière lui. Draco observa de derrière les robes de son père, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Hay maintenant ! » s'exclama l'une des personnes de l'autre table avec les balais en bois enchanté. « Tout ce qu'il demandait c'est un peu de politesse, il ne cherche pas les insultes ! »

« Pas dans mon magasin ! » répéta le propriétaire, et avec un grondement ennuyé M. Malefoy murmura ce qui sembla à John quelque chose de complètement insensé. Le bâton dans sa main brilla et tout d'un coup le propriétaire vola en arrière.

« Hey ! » s'exclama John, cette sensation électrique brulante à travers sa peau explosant à la vue de cette violence non nécessaire, et avant même d'avoir réalisé, il le faisait, son poing volait au contact du visage de Malefoy.

Malefoy trébucha en arrière, ses yeux grands ouverts sous le choc, et quelque part derrière John, les gens à l'autre table laissèrent sortir une acclamation.

« Vous ne devriez réellement pas l'énerver » dit Sherlock à Malefoy d'un ton qui semblait énoncer un simple fait, « Je le choisirai dans un combat contre une douzaine d'aurors pleinement entrainés n'importe quand. »

Avec un grondement, Malefoy leva sa main et les visa, cinglant l'air de son bâton.

« _Protego_ » dit Sherlock, tenant soudainement son propre bâton face à eux, et il y eut un flash brillant et John ressentit comme une rafale de vent froid le traverser. Alors Sherlock commença à bouger son bâton en disant « _Expelli_ … »

« _Serpentesortia_ ! » Malefoy fut plus rapide. Et de sa baguette sortit une masse frémissante de choses noires qui dégringolait sur le sol face à lui, roulant et frémissant et se démêlant pour révéler pas moins de trois serpents. John les fixait choqué quand un serpent se cabra et…

« _Protego_ ! » ça frappa, ricochant sur quelque chose de solide et réel dans l'air devant eux, avant de se précipiter sous une table. Quelque part derrière eux, Harry hurla mais John ne se retourna pas pour regarder, pas quand un ennemi se tenait toujours face à eux. La pièce était pleine de bruits de personnes paniquées et Malefoy regardait juste avec un rictus cruel sur le visage.

Il continuait de sourire jusqu'à ce que John se penche pour attraper par le cou le serpent étourdit au sol et envisagea sérieusement à le lancer dans sa direction. S'il n'y avait pas Draco caché derrière les robes de son père, il l'aurait fait. A la place, il le tenait simplement comme une menace, son bras bougea en arrière comme se tenant prêt à lancer. Malefoy tressaillit, le rictus quittant son visage.

Et c'est alors que l'attaque aérienne commença. Deux des clients de l'autre table étaient montés sur leur balai et l'un d'entre eux jeta son bol à la tête de Malefoy. Malefoy réussit à lever son bâton et à briser le vol dans un jet de lumière, mais il rata complètement la présence du second volant, qui fondait sur lui et le renversa.

John était prêt à se battre. Ce dont pourquoi il n'était pas prêt c'était de voir Malefoy saisir Draco et se volatiliser dans les airs avec un pop, laissant John seul dans une pièce de personnes paniquées et volantes avec un serpent dans les mains. Au moins le serpent semblait s'être résigné à cette position alors qu'il arrêtait de se tortiller agressivement et à la place enroula sa queue autour du bras de John.

« John ! » appela Sherlock semblant plus alarmé que John ne l'avait jamais entendu. « John, il y a des serpents ! » John se retourna, Sherlock était debout sur une des tables, comme l'était la plupart des gens dans le magasin bien que quelques un avaient eu la présence d'esprit de monter sur leur balais pour échapper à la menace au sol. Les deux autres serpents n'étaient pas visibles ce qui était bien plus inquiétant que si John pouvait les voir prêt à frapper. Car s'il pouvait les voir il pouvait leur échapper.

« Harry ? » demanda John, recherchant follement autour le garçon. Il n'était pas sur la table avec Sherlock.

« J'ai le petit ! » appela l'un des hommes sur les balais et il y avait Harry perché que un balai et inexplicablement souriant.

« John ! » appela encore une fois Sherlock « John, _protego_ , bon sang ! » Il secouait sa baguette vers John, ratant complètement ce qu'il visait. Et alors John vit le serpent, juste à côté de son pied, et il se figea. Ce serpent n'était pas étourdi comme celui qu'il tenait. John se pétrifia.

Sophie plongea.

Quand et comment la chouette était sorti de sa cage, John ne le su jamais, mais elle plongea avec une précision mortelle et silencieuse. Le serpent n'eut pas une chance. Cela faisait deux serpents. Il y en avait toujours un troisième. John ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il savait que Sherlock le pouvait probablement. Sherlock voyait tout.

« Sherlock ! » cria-t-il « Où est le troisième serpent. »

La réponse de Sherlock fut une réponse proche du 'eep'. Et alors, enfin, John vit le troisième serpent. Celui là n'était pas une menace pour John. Il grimpait sur la table de Sherlock.

« Penses-tu que les créations glutoniques sont dotées du désir de leur créateur à attaquer ce contre qui ils sont conjurés ? » demanda Sherlock, sa voix curieusement plate. C'est ce que faisait Sherlock quand il était confronté au danger. Il déduit et déduit jusqu'à ce que son ennemi soit distrait pour lui donner une ouverture.

Le serpent n'allait pas être distrait cependant. Il n'y avait rien que John pouvait faire. Il cherchait tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir dans sa tête sur le venin de serpent, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

Le serpent dressa la tête.

Sophie finissait le premier serpent, pas encore prête pour un autre plongeon fatal. Le serpent allait mordre et il n'y avait rien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait faire.

« Non ! » cria Harry d'au-dessus d'eux, « Ne fais pas de mal à mon papa ! » Et dans un pop tout les serpents disparurent, y compris celui autour du bras de John et celui que Sophie était en train de disséquer dans un coin. Elle laissa échapper un hululement mécontent pour avoir été soudainement privé de sa proie.

John frissonna, réalisant soudainement tout à la fois qu'il avait tenu un serpent, qu'il venait juste d'être engagé dans une bataille contre un maniaque maniant un bâton avec Harry dans la pièce. Et il disait à Sherlock qu'il était imprudent à amener Harry sur des scènes de crimes non-violent.

Sherlock descendait doucement de la table. L'homme sur le balai avec Harry atterrissait, et Harry s'accrocha de lui-même à Sherlock. Sophie hulula, volant pour atterrir sur l'épaule de Sherlock, accompagné par le son de tissu se déchirant là où ses serres s'accrochèrent.

« Merci » dit John à l'homme sur le balai.

« Pas de problème » dit l'homme « Cela fait du bien de tenir tête à l'un de ces bâtards pleins de préjugés. Vous êtres un moldu aussi, je suppose ? »

John le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, toujours incertain au sujet de ce terme. Sherlock marcha vers lui et Harry tendit la main pour agripper le bras de John avec une prise mortelle, s'accrochant toujours fermement à Sherlock avec son autre bras.

« Je sais, cela sonne humiliant », dit un autre homme pendant que, lui aussi faisait atterrir son balai. « Mais nous essayons de le récupérer, vous savez, faire notre le mot. Je suis Patrick, au fait, Patrick Gardener. J'ai été mis au courant de ces trucs dingues sur la magie quand mon ainé a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Vous parlez d'un choc ! »

« Tout n'est pas réellement mauvais » dit une femme. « Nous pouvons voler ! » Nous avons même notre propre équipe de quidditch Muggle Mounters. Un nom stupide, je sais, mais ça à finit par m'intéresser ! »

« Bien » dit John. Il regarda Sherlock. Sherlock ne semblait pas enclin à expliquer des choses comme 'quidditch' ou 'Poudlard' ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il observait toujours partout dans le magasin, analysant, ses bras accrochant fermement Harry « Sherlock ? »

« Je pense que tu ferais bien d'examiner le serveur, John » dit-il. De l'autre côté de la pièce venait un gémissement.

L'un dans l'autre, il fallu deux heures de plus avant qu'ils ne puissent rentrer à la maison.

En fin de compte, John n'avait vraiment rien contre Sophie. Elle l'avait sauvée d'une mauvaise morsure au minimum, voire même sa vie selon si les serpents avaient été venimeux.

Il laissera toujours à Sherlock le soin d'expliquer sa présence à Mme Hudson.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter de Baker Street

Chapitre 15

« Sherlock » dit John, une fois que la longue journée fut enfin fini et qu'Harry se fut vite endormi blottit entre les deux. « Depuis quand peux tu faire de la magie ? » Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de lever le nez de son ordinateur mais répondit tout de même d'une voix basse et douce.

« Veux-tu dire, depuis quand puis-je utiliser l'énergie glutonique ? »

« Oui d'accord ça. La chose que tu as faite avec le bâton. »

« Le bois enchanté ne sert pas juste à fabriquer des balais. Et je pouvais difficilement jouer le rôle d'un sorcier et ne pas avoir une baguette fonctionnelle à montrer. Je l'ai fait fabriquer pour qu'elle ne ressemble pas à un jouet. Elle a des limites bien sur : je peux seulement utiliser 'trois sorts' sur le moment et la baguette doit être rechargée après être utilisée dix fois. C'est aussi faible face à une attaque d'une personne sensible au glutonique, en fait le premier bouclier que j'ai fait a été brisé mais nos talismans ont été suffisants pour absorber l'énergie. J'espère trouver un moyen pour améliorer la baguette bientôt seulement dix utilisations c'est franchement ridicule et je veux vraiment développer ses possibilités. Ces sensitifs n'ont aucune imagination sur leurs propres capacités ! Nous devons nous assurer que Sherry ne devienne pas la proie à ces mêmes limitations. »

John réfléchissait à tout cela pendant que Sherlock continuait à faire ce qu'il faisait sur son ordinateur.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas eu un de ces bâtons ? » demanda finalement John, sa voix faussement calme. Sherlock perçu le danger du ton, fit une pause, ses doigts flottants au-dessus du clavier.

« Tu devais ressembler à un non-sensible » dit-il après un moment « les non-sensibles n'ont pas de baguette. »

« Les non-sensibles n'ont pas de balai » fit remarquer John « Mais je vais toujours prendre des leçons de vol avec Patrick et Kate ce week-end. »

« Les non-sensibles n'ont pas de balais fonctionnant à l'énergie glutonique » corrigea Sherlock alors qu'il reprenait sa frappe.

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, je veux toujours savoir pourquoi tu peux avoir une baguette et pas moi ! » Sa voix devenant plus forte pendant un moment, du coin de la pièce Sophie hulula doucement vers lui, ses yeux brillants comme des petites lunes dans la lumière faible. John la regarda avec circonspection, se demandant toujours comment ils en étaient arrivés à ce que la chouette passe la nuit dans leur chambre. C'était vraiment sinistre d'ouvrir un œil et de la voir vous observer.

« Chut, John, tu vas réveiller Sherry », admonesta Sherlock. « Et tu n'as jamais semblais être intéressé à l'acquisition d'objets glutoniques auparavant. »

« Bien. Sherlock. Je veux une baguette. Est-ce que c'est montrer assez d'intérêt ? »

« Bien. »

John essaya de s'endormir. Sherlock continuait de taper sur son ordinateur. La chouette continuait de les observer du fond de la pièce.

John avait dormit dans de bien pires conditions. Il s'endormit.

Le jour suivant il se réveilla dans un lit vide et un perchoir à chouette tout aussi vide. Il trouva les trois personnes manquantes en bas dans l'appartement à expériences. Sherlock avait enlevé son médaillon et sa baguette, et il parlait à Harry pendant que la chouette les observait tous les deux avec intérêt.

« Bien sur, nous allons avoir besoin de trouver un vrai serpent pour en être sur » disait Sherlock alors que John arrivait, « Mais pour le moment nous pouvons… oh John. Tu es réveillé. »

« Pourquoi avoir besoin d'un vrai serpent ? » demanda John avec un air résigné alors qu'il tendit le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux indisciplinés d'Harry.

« C'est quelque chose que l'un des non-sensibles à dit hier, après qu'Harry ait renvoyé les serpents. Tu as entendu Harry parler n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sur » répondit John, ne voyant toujours pas ce que le phénoménal exploit magique d'Harry avait à voir avec le fait de trouver d'autres serpents.

« Apparemment, personne d'autre ne l'a entendu. Enlève ton talisman et je vais te montrer. »

« Évidement. Enlever le talisman que l'on nous a dit de ne jamais enlever ou de faire d'expérience avec. L'extrêmement vieux talisman qui nous a, apparemment, protégé hier. Celui-là »

« Oui celui-là. Enlève-le. »

Avec un soupir, John enleva son talisman. Il se détacha facilement bien que la corde avait semblé être très courte autour de son cou.

« Vas-y Sherry » dit Sherlock à Harry. « Dis bonjour au serpent. « Il indiquait une image d'un cobra prêt à attaquer. Harry joyeusement se pencha et parla. Cela ressemblait à un sifflement. Sherlock rayonna vers John.

« Tu vois ? » dit-il.

« Donc il sait quel son fait un serpent. Ok ? Bon travail Harry ? » Sherlock lui fit son regard habituel de mépris quand il pensait que John manquait encore quelque chose d'évident.

« Regarde ses lèvres, John, ses lèvres ! Vas-y Sherry. »

Encore une fois, Harry se pencha et siffla. John, obéissant, regarda ses lèvres. Pendant que Sherlock l'observait encore avec espoir.

« Bien » dit John. Il bailla. « J'ai besoin d'un petit-déjeuner. As-tu déjà mangé Harry ? »

« Harry considéra prudemment cette question, ses yeux regardants Sherlock au cas où la bonne réponse pouvait y être trouvé.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas penser qu'à la nourriture ! » s'exclama avec ennui Sherlock. La chouette et John tournèrent tout les deux des regards blasés vers lui. Harry semblait inquiet. Sherlock passa de l'un à l'autre et ses épaules se baissèrent légèrement.

« Je veux dire, manger trois repas équilibrés dans la journée est très important pour ta santé. Cela peut peut-être attendre jusqu'après le petit-déjeuner. »

« Bon garçon » dit John en collant l'une des étiquettes de 'bon élève' d'Harry sur le front de Sherlock. Harry rigola. John lui en donna un aussi.

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse décider comment répondre à cet autocollant, on cogna à la porte.

« La porte John. » dit Sherlock, poussant son talisman vers lui, avant d'attraper Harry. « Si c'est Lestrade dis-lui de vérifier l'iguane du voisin. » Et cela dit, Sherlock sortit de l'appartement et monta les escaliers du 221b. On frappa encore à la porte.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous va s'occuper de cela les garçons ? » demanda Mme Hudson en passant la tête par sa porte, « J'ai toujours mes bigoudis ».

« Je m'en occupe Mme Hudson » lui assura John. La sonnette sonna encore.

Avec un soupir, John alla répondre. Pour des raisons inconnues, Sophie avait décidé qu'elle devait venir aussi et fondit sur lui pour s'installer sur son épaule, ses serres trouant son haut. Décidant qu'il était trop tard pour se soucier de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de la chouette et se résignant à sa vie, John ouvrit la porte.

Ce n'était pas Lestrade qui attendait dehors, ni qui que ce soit qu'il connaissait en fait. Il y avait un homme d'une taille moyenne et costaud, portant de bons vêtements mais usés et avec une expression nerveuse. Il jeta un œil à Sophie mais ne sembla pas spécialement surpris que John réponde avec une chouette sur son épaule.

« Oui ? » demanda poliment John essayant de décider s'il s'agissait d'un client, d'un représentant ou s'il s'agissait d'un danger.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une poste de nourrice à cette adresse » dit l'homme, semblant toujours nerveux et légèrement confus comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il faisait ici. « Et on m'a dit de vous dire que mon nom était Mary ? »

« Oh » dit John « D'accord ». Bien sur Mycroft n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de leur envoyer des nourrices. John était fou d'avoir espéré. Se sentant toujours sur ses gardes, spécialement après la veille, John néanmoins recula et laissa rentrer l'homme.

« Si vous pouvez attendre ici juste un moment » lui dit John essayant, et sans doute échouant, à lui offrir un sourire. Puis il courut dans les escaliers. Sophie battit des ailes indignée par le mouvement soudain et piqua vers la cuisine alors que John recherchait son téléphone. Il le trouva dans le troisième endroit qu'il regarda : la poche du manteau de Sherlock.

« John » dit Mycroft à la seconde sonnerie « Je suppose que la nouvelle nourrice est arrivée ? »

« Donc vous l'avez bien envoyé alors ? Et est-ce que celui-là a vraiment des compétences autres que garde-du-corps ? »

« Il est plus que bon en fait. Bon avec une baguette, a été soldat, mais pas aussi… orienté militaire que mon dernier candidat. Il a été hautement recommandé. Et il est d'accord pour travailler sept jours par semaine, jour et nuit si vous lui demandait. Tout ce qu'il demande c'est qu'on lui donne cinq jours de congé tous les 22-23 jours. Il est aussi habitué aux… excentricités et il dit qu'il apprécie assez de travailler avec des enfants. Essayez de ne pas l'effrayer celui-là ».

Alors avec l'identité confirmée, John passa à contrecœur devant la cuisine, et son odeur appétissante de nourriture venant d'être faite, pour retourner en bas et permettre à la nouvelle Mary de monter.

« Nous allons vous donner une période d'essai de trois jours » lui dit John alors qu'il le faisait entrer. « Si vous ne vous êtes pas enfuit en courant d'ici là et si Harry semble vous apprécier, nous envisagerons de vous prendre. »

« Merci », répondit l'homme, semblant toujours un peu confus. John ne lui reprocha pas, c'est ainsi que réagissait la plupart des gens après une rencontre avec Mycroft. Présenter une nouvelle nourrice était devenu une routine. La nourrice arrivait à l'appartement, leur disait qu'il ou elle s'appelait Mary et qu'il leurs était assigné comme nourrice. Sherlock l'observait de haut en bas, décrivant chaque défauts de caractère et raisons pour lesquelles il ou elle était la dernière personne apte à s'occuper d'Harry et neuf fois sur dix le renvoyait. La moitié du temps John cherche à retenir la personne avant qu'elle ne puisse partir, gronde Sherlock sur le fait qu'être 'trop ennuyeux' est en fait un plus pour une nourrice, et la laisse avoir les trois jours d'essai. Aucune des nourrices que Mycroft avait envoyé n'était restée plus de deux jours. Soit elles étaient inutiles pour s'occuper d'enfants soit effrayaient Harry juste par leurs présences menaçantes, ou elles partaient à cause d'une étrange aversion à servir de sujets d'expérience.

Cet homme ne semblait pas être bien différent. Il suivit John dans la cuisine et se stoppa alors brusquement en observant Harry avec une expression presque effrayée sur le visage. Il le regardait, le fixait, jusqu'à en devenir un peu dérangeant. John essayait de savoir si ce regard signifiait qu'il était vraiment effrayé par les enfants, ce qui avait été le cas avec l'une des nourrices que Mycroft avait envoyé. Elle avait tenu vingt trois minutes pendant que Sherlock l'observait avec jubilation avant que John ne sorte la femme de sa misère et lui avoue qu'il ne pensait pas que ça allait fonctionner. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de si soulagé d'être mis à la porte. Ce regard racontait une histoire dans le passé de cet homme toutefois, quelque chose de dérangeant. Ce n'état pas une phobie. John n'était pas sur de ce que c'était, ou si c'était le genre de regard sur Harry qu'il voulait. Il songea que si Sherlock l'envoyait promener John le laisserait faire.

Sherlock l'observait intensément, pas que l'homme s'en soit aperçu puisque ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté Harry. Harry semblait oublieux murmurant quelque chose à Sophie en poussant les haricots de son assiette avec un morceau de pomme.

« Harry ? » murmura l'homme, et Harry tourna sa tête pour enfin le regarder. Il y eut un moment de silence dans la cuisine alors que chacun semblait étudier l'autre. Les toasts sautèrent dans le grille-pain.

« Vous n'êtes pas un pédophile » annonça Sherlock après que son examen minutieux soit fini, faisant sursauter l'homme et tourner enfin son attention vers les autres personnes « Vous ne montrez aucun signe d'excitation et les recherches d'antécédents de Mycroft sont très rigoureuses et si vous vous comportez toujours ainsi à proximité d'enfant, il ne vous aurez jamais envoyé. C'est quelque chose d'autres. Ce n'est pas les enfants… c'est un enfant. Un garçon, ce garçon en particulier. Il vous rappelle un enfant que vous avez connu, peut-être un enfant que vous avez perdu et ce n'est pas l'adoration ridicule que les sensibles au glutonium sont enclins à montrer pour le héros, aucun regard vers la cicatrice… vous le connaissez… vous étiez amis avec ses parents. Vous avez de l'expérience au combat, vos muscles sont bien développés, la manière dont vous vous tenez, et bien sur Mycroft n'aurait pas envoyé quelqu'un qui ne peut pas gérer des menaces. Vous avez été malade, quoique… chroniquement malade… vous avez des difficultés à garder du poids ou à conserver un travail. Vos vêtements sont de bonnes qualités mais usés, vieux, vous n'avez pas été capable de renouveler votre garde-robe depuis longtemps. La taille est pour un homme légèrement plus large mais ils ne sont pas de seconde main, si vous aviez besoin de vêtements de seconde main Mycroft vous en aurait fournit de meilleurs que cela. Ceux là sont vos propres vêtements depuis des années, avant que vous ne perdiez du poids. Il y a quelque chose d'autre… vous avez un secret. Il ne peut pas être horrible sinon Mycroft ne vous aurez pas envoyé… mais vous avez tressaillit quand j'ai dit ''horrible'. Il y a quelque chose… quelque chose que je ne vois pas, que je ne connais pas assez pour le voir… »

« Est-ce que ça veux dire qu'il reste ? » demanda John alors que Sherlock semblait avoir fini ou tout du moins que ses déductions s'estompaient en murmures inaudibles.

« Avec un mystère comme ça autour de lui ? » demanda Sherlock semblant à la fois consterné et enchanté « Bien sur qu'il reste ! »

« Oh » dit l'homme, semblant stupéfié et deux fois plus confus qu'au début, « Merci ? »

« Ne faites pas attention à lui, il est toujours comme ça » dit John. « Je suis John Watson au fait, je ne sais pas ce que Mycroft vous a dit à notre sujet. Viens ici Harry et dit bonjour à … euh gardons nous Mary ? »

« En fait je préférerai que vous m'appeliez Remus. Remus Lupin. » C'était nouveau. Toutes les autres Mary avaient préféré garder ce nom. Peut-être que c'était un signe que celui-là voulait vraiment rester. Harry les approcha doucement, venant du côté de John, à moite caché derrière lui.

Remus lui tendit la main.

« Bonjour » dit-il « Mon nom est Remus. Je connaissais ton papa et ta maman. »

« Je suis Sherrinford Holmes, » répondit Harry serrant la main mais ne lâchant pas John de l'autre. Remus sembla un peu surpris par cette présentation et John observa prudemment. Quelqu'un qui connaissait ses parents ne prendrait sans doute pas bien le changement de nom. Remus n'arrêta pas de sourire cependant.

« Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Sherrinford » dit-il, Harry hocha la tête.

« Bien Harry » dit John. « Tu peux aller finir ton petit-déjeuner ».

A la surprise de John, plutôt que de retourner en courant à la protection de son siège, Harry se déroula doucement de ses jambes et approcha Remus, ses yeux l'observant d'une manière qui rappelait étrangement Sherlock. John s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'Harry commence soudainement à déverser des observations.

« Avez-vous faim monsieur Remus ? » demanda Harry « Pap.. papa Sherlock a dit que vous avez perdu beaucoup trop de poids. Vous pouvez manger mon petit-déjeuner. »

John cligna des yeux, aussi bien, à cause de la nouvelle façon d'Harry de nommer Sherlock que sur son soudain désir de nourrir Remus

« Monsieur Remus peut avoir sa propre nourriture si il en veut » dit Sherlock avant que John ne puisse réagir plus. « Tu manges ton assiette et nous mangeons la notre. »

Et alors tous les quatre, cinq si vous comptez Sophie, s'installèrent pour un matin étonnamment plaisant.

Puis Sherlock eut une affaire.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter de Baker Street chapitre 16

C'était de la folie, la folie totale. Ils pouvaient entendre des hurlements. Ils pouvaient entendre des pleurs.

« Nous manquons une enquête pour ça ? »

Etonnamment ce ne fut pas Sherlock qui dit cela. Ce fut John.

« C'était un trois » répondit Sherlock. « Au maximum. » Les hurlements grandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient.

« Es-tu prêt pour la fête d'anniversaire de ton ami ? » demanda Remus à Harry en essayant de se montrer joyeux alors qu'il trainait derrière les trois autres. Il aurait pu être plus convaincant s'il n'était pas en train de tenir devant lui conne un bouclier un colis aux couleurs criardes.

Cela s'avéra être une précaution sage. Un missile guidé humain fonça sur eux en gloussant de rire. Il était aussitôt suivit par une très petite fille qui hurlait furieusement du fond de ses jeunes poumons. Harry regardait vers elle avec prudence du haut de la protection des bras de John.

La fille hurlante finit par les remarquer et les cris se stoppèrent brutalement. Elle les regardait avec de grands yeux, puis fit demi-tour pour retourner en courant d'où elle venait. Elle recommença à hurler, avec des mots cette fois-ci.

« Maman, maman, il est là, il est là ! »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent suivre, une ombre passa au-dessus de leur tête. John s'accroupit automatiquement dans une position défensive, protégeant Harry de son corps. Remus réagit de la même manière, une main repoussant toutes attaques possibles avec le cadeau, l'autre brandissant une baguette. Aucune attaque n'arriva, juste deux garçons identiques chevauchant un seul balai qui semblait bien trop grand pour eux.

« Fred et Georges Weasley, vous descendez du balai de votre frère immédiatement » hurlait une Mme Weasley irritée, avant de tourner un sourire bienveillant vers eux.

« Entrez, nous sommes si contents que vous soyez venus. Ron va être si heureux de vous voir. »

« Merci de nous avoir invité » dit Sherlock de sa plus charmante voix. John, Remus et même Harry lui jetèrent le même regard confus et, dans le cas de John et Remus suspicieux. Mme Weasley rayonna.

« Le garçon du jour est juste à l'intérieur. Fred et Georges, qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit, descendez avant de vous briser le cou ! » Brandissant sa baguette, Mme Weasley chargea devant eux. Tout les quatre se tenaient sur le seuil, ne rentrant pas tout à fait à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur s'avéra être l'intérieur de l'une des plus étranges maisons qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu. Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir être stable. Ils pouvaient voir ni plus ni moins que sept jeunes enfants courants dont certains seulement semblaient familier. Neville avait l'air de s'être caché sous la table. Susan faisait quelque chose avec la petite fille rousse et une blonde inconnue. Trois petites têtes rousses se poursuivaient. Une tête rousse légèrement plus grande leur criait dessus.

« Arrêtez de courir j'ai dit, Maman m'a nommé responsable et j'ai dit stop ! Ginny pose ces ciseaux et laisse les cheveux de Luna ! » Personne ne l'écoutait.

Aucun des hommes ne semblaient vouloir être le premier à passer la porte. Nerveusement, John se souvint qu'il avait envahit l'Afghanistan. Il pouvait survivre à une fête d'anniversaire d'un garçon de cinq ans dans une maison magique. Se disant cela, il chargea Harry dans ses bras pour le vérifier. Harry ne semblait pas trop effrayé pour l'instant. Il observait toujours la scène se déroulant avec de grands yeux attentifs.

« Bien Harry, on y est » lui dit John, « Tiens-toi prêt. Si cela va trop mal, nous t'emmènerons dehors. Tu as juste à dire le mot. Tout ce que nous voulons est que tu essayes de jouer avec les enfants un peu. Prêt ? »

Harry ne semblait pas prêt du tout. Il regarda vers Sherlock puis se tourna vers Remus. Remus essaya de lui sourire. Le sourire semblait un peu trop carnassier pour être tout à fait amical. Alors Harry prit un air déterminé.

« Je suis prêt » dit-il fermement, balançant ses pieds légèrement comme pour les propulser en avant. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

C'est comme s'ils avaient appuyé sur le bouton pause. Les cris se stoppèrent. Les courses s'arrêtèrent. C'était totalement silencieux, ils purent clairement entendre le petit son d'une paire de ciseau qui envoya une poignée de longs cheveux blonds flottants doucement vers le plancher. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux. Tous les yeux se tournèrent pour regarder Harry.

« Bonjour » dit Sherlock, souriant gentiment vers eux. Les yeux passant d'Harry à Sherlock. « Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes voici Sherrinford, mais vous le connaissez sous le nom d'Harry Potter. Je sais que vous voulez tous voir Sherry parce que les grands vont ont raconté des histoires sur lui. Bien, je connais une autre histoire sur Harry Potter. Vous voulez l'entendre ? »

Les enfants le regardaient. Cela commençait à ressembler à un film d'horreur. A un moment les yeux des enfants allaient commencer à rougeoyer. Sherlock ne semblait pas s'en occuper. Il marcha jusqu'à la table recouverte de cadeaux et tira une chaise. Il s'y assit. John, Remus et Harry et les enfants l'observèrent tous.

« Bien » dit Sherlock « Est-ce que vous voulez vous asseoir en cercle et entendre mon histoire sur Harry Potter ? » Il lança un regard à John et Remus.

« Oh d'accord » finit par dire John. Il tira une seconde chaise, la rapproche et s'assit. Ils regardèrent tous les deux Remus qui les observaient, jusqu'à ce que Remus comprenne enfin l'allusion. Il déposa le cadeau sur la table et attrapa une troisième chaise. Le reste des enfants observaient.

« Je vais m'asseoir près d'Harry Potter ! » annonça l'un des rouquins. Il y eut une petite précipitation au sujet des places près de John et Harry, durant lequel une paire de ciseaux fut très proche de poignarder accidentellement l'un des enfants si Remus ne l'avaient pas éloigné par reflexe. Il y eu des poussées et bousculades et tirages et pleurs.

« Maman a dit pas de tirage ! Maman a dit pas de dispute ! » Cria le rouquin légèrement plus grand dans le chaos. Avec un soupir, John posa Harry sur les genoux de Sherlock. Puis il se leva de toute sa stature de Captain John Watson et par-dessus le chaos.

« Attention ! »

Tout le monde se figea, ce qui était un exploit alors que certains se trouvaient dans des positions précaires dans leurs tentatives de tirer et pousser dans leur chemin pour leur position d'honneur.

« Maintenant, ça c'est ce que j'appelle de la magie » murmura Lupin à Harry et Sherlock dans le silence soudain. Sherlock murmura « énergie glutonique ». Harry rigola. Les enfants regardaient John maintenant avec des expressions incertaines. John savait qu'il devait agir vite avant qu'ils ne décident de ne plus l'écouter.

« Tout le monde en ligne ! » ordonna Captain John. Les plus vieux garçons l'espéraient tous, souriants. Certains des plus jeunes enfants semblaient confus, mais quand John commença à dire « Bon travail » à ceux se tenant le plus droit et le plus silencieux, toujours dans le personnage d'un inspecteur de l'armée, il les eut bientôt presque tous essayant de se tenir bien droit sur un semblant de ligne droite quelque peu ondulante. Même Neville sortit de sous la table. Harry semblait heureux de rester sur les genoux de Sherlock, bien qu'il n'essayait pas de se cacher.

« Bien mieux » dit John, « Maintenant où est le garçon du jour ? »

« Moi je suis Ron, monsieur le papa d'Harry. J'ai cinq ans aujourd'hui ! » Un des rouquins, dont il se rappelait vaguement de leur première rencontre, leva la main.

« D'accord, Ron je pense que tu peux t'asseoir ici, à côté de Monsieur Sherlock et Harry » Ron sautilla. Les autres semblèrent commencer à se rebeller. Avant qu'ils ne cassent la formation et recommencent à se battre. John aboya « Attention ! » Il regardait sévèrement une toute petite fille rousse qui se tordait hors de la formation pour regarder vers Ron et Harry. Au lieu de se mettre à pleurer comme on aurait pu l'attendre quand un adulte observait sévèrement une petite de trois ans, elle rigola.

« Incroyable » murmura Remus à Sherlock « Vous pourriez penser qu'ils seraient terrifier par un étranger leur craint dessus ».

« Personne n'a peur de John » répondit Sherlock en retour, sa voix basse et profonde « c'est pourquoi il est si dangereux. »

John pendant ce temps, inspectait ses rangs. Il s'arrêta face au garçon le plus vieux qui avait essayé de contrôler la folie.

« Es-tu en charge ici soldat ? » demanda John. Le garçon hocha la tête fièrement.

« Je le suis. Maman m'a laissé en charge. Mais personne ne veut m'écouter ! »

« Je vois » répondit John, secouant la tête tristement. « Bien ça ne va pas le faire. Quel est ton nom soldat ? »

« Percy… monsieur » répondit le garçon.

« Bien, la troupe, écoutez ! Percy ici va taper dans ses mains et je veux que chacun d'entre vous saute comme un lapin. Puis quand il tape encore vous vous figez. Percy va choisir celui qui écoute le mieux pour trouver une place dans le cercle. Si vous n'écoutez pas Percy, vous n'aurez pas de place où vous asseoir ! Prêt ? Percy frappe dans tes mains !

Percy tapa. Les enfants les observèrent. Percy semblait un peu déçu. Quand Neville commença à sautiller.

« Saute, Ginny, il tape donc tu dois sauter », dit Ron à sa petite sœur. Ginny, Susan et la fillette blonde se mirent à sauter. Le reste des garçons commencèrent à sauter essayant de se surpasser les uns les autres. Percy frappa encore dans ses mains. Même lui semble surprit quand la plupart des enfants se figèrent, essayant de se tenir toujours des positions bizarres.

« Très bien » dit John avant de se tourner vers Percy. « Donc qui a le mieux écouté ? Qui peut s'asseoir en premier ? »

« Oh…um » les enfants essayaient tous de le supplier sans bouger.

« Ginny je pense » finit-il par dire, et la petite fille courut faire un câlin à son frère joyeusement avant de choisir de s'asseoir près de Ron sur le sol. Il y eut un soulagement collectif qu'elle n'ait pas choisit l'autre place d'honneur à côté de Sherlock et Harry. Avec les encouragements de John, Percy frappa encore dans ses mains. Cette fois-ci tout le monde se mit à sauter immédiatement. Percy choisit Neville alors, qui s'assit près de Sherlock et Harry. Un par un chaque enfant put s'asseoir. Finalement, quand les deux derniers s'assirent dans une position décevante de l'autre côté de Sherlock et Harry, John tira une chaise pour Percy donc il put s'asseoir avec les autres adultes.

« Maintenant » annonça Sherlock, « Sherry et moi avons une histoire pour vous. C'est au sujet d'Harry Potter. »

« Je sais tout sur Harry Potter » dit fièrement Ron « Il… »

Percy frappa dans ses mains fortement. Les enfants sautèrent tous. Certains d'entre aux firent des mouvements de sauts sans se lever. Percy frappa encore dans ses mains.

« Très bien » dit John.

« Maintenant » dit Sherlock « Vous aller devoir tous être très sages et ouvrir grands vos oreilles ou vous ne serez pas capable d'entendre l'histoire. »

Ils étaient silencieux. Plusieurs des enfants mirent leurs mains en coupe sur leurs oreilles pour montrer combien ils écoutaient bien.

« Il était une fois » dit Sherlock « Vivait un garçon nommé Harry Potter. Il était très célèbre. Tout le monde aimait Harry Potter. Ils l'observaient tous. Ils l'observaient et l'observaient et c'était effrayant. Ce n'est pas drôle quand tout le monde vous regarde. Alors Harry Potter cachait son visage. Pendant très longtemps, Harry a vécu avec sa tante et son oncle. Mais sa tante et son oncle étaient des monstres méchants. Alors Harry partit vivre avec moi et John. Et toujours partout où il allait, les gens le regardait et regardait. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Alors les nouveaux papas d'Harry décidèrent de l'appeler Sherrinford. Sherrinford n'est pas célèbre comme Harry Potter. Personne ne regarde Sherrinford. Alors le petit Sherry est heureux. Donc depuis ce jour, Harry Potter devint Sherrinford Holmes. Et nous vivons heureux pour toujours. Fin. »

Les enfants réfléchirent à l'histoire.

« Mais monsieur Sherlock » dit l'un des rouquins, « Pourquoi Harry Potter ne veut pas être Harry Potter ? Si j'étais Harry Potter, je voudrais que tout le monde le sache. »

« Pourquoi Harry Potter vivait avec des monstres ? » demanda Ginny.

« Je serai ton ami, Sherry ? » Promit Ron à Harry « Je ne regarderai pas ou quoi que ce soit. »

Avant que John ne puisse répondre, ou Harry pour que ça compte, et avant que Percy ne décide de frapper encore dans ses mains alors que les enfants commençaient tous à parler et s'approcher de la chaise de Sherlock, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« J'ai la pintata », dit l'homme à la porte d'entrée, tenant quelque chose qui avait certainement commencé sa vie en tant que piñata dinde, mais n'était probablement pas tout à fait aussi brillante ou enrubannée pour commencer. L'homme remarqua Sherlock, John et Remus. « Oh, bonjour, je suis le père de Ron. Est-ce Harry Potter ? »

« Il s'appelle Sherry ! » proclama dans une surprenante harmonie une myriade de jeunes voix. Monsieur Weasley cligna des yeux face à ça.

« Oh », dit-il alors, « Êtes-vous vraiment Moldus ? J'avais espéré vous rencontrer ! Je collectionne des prises, vous savez. Je… Lupin est-ce vous ?

« Oui. » répondit Remus.

« Je pensais que vous aviez dit vous appeler Remus » dit Sherlock « Ou était-ce Mary ? »

« C'est Remus Lupin » soupira John face à la continuelle confusion de Sherlock quand il s'agissait de nom. Pas étonnant qu'Harry soit coincé avec l'horrible nom de 'Sherry'.

« Ce n'est pas… euh… une nuit à problème ? » demanda Monsieur Weasley. Sherlock se redressa, attentif à toutes nouvelles informations sur le mystère qu'était leur nourrice. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus allait commencer sa période de vacation mensuelle ce mois.

« Demain à vrai dire » répondit Remus, semblant nerveux et un peu pâle.

« Pintata ! » hurla Ron, « Pintata, pintata, pintata ! »

« Réalisant finalement qu'il allait être assailli par les jeunes enfants s'il ne commençait pas à faire attention à eux, Monsieur Weasley passa le porche.

« Vas-y Sherry » instruisit Sherlock en posant Harry sur le sol. « Es-tu prêt à aller avec Neville et Susan et Ron jouer avec la piñata ? »

« Viens Sherry, je vais te montrer comment la frapper ! » dit Ron attrapant la main de Harry et tirant. Pendant un moment Harry résista. Sherlock, John et Remus le regardèrent prudemment, prêts pour des larmes et des cris.

Alors Harry arrêta de résister.

« Bonjour Sherry » entendirent-ils Neville dire en les rejoignant. « Je n'aime pas être observé aussi. »

« Je ne veux pas observer Sherry, je veux juste jouer » dit Ron, « Est-ce que tu veux jouer ? »

« Oui » dit Harry, assez clairement. Les trois hommes sur le seuil poussèrent un soupir collectif. Ils avaient tous hésité à amener Harry à une fête d'anniversaire, sachant que d'autres enfants y seraient. Ils en avaient parlé avec le docteur Sundberg. Harry ne pouvait pas être protégé des autres enfants pour toujours, comme le répétait le docteur Sundberg. Il pensait qu'Harry était prêt mais qu'ils devaient être prêts à intervenir si cela devenait trop. Peut-être que cela allait bien se passer.

Puis ils entendirent encore la voix d'Harry, forte et pleine d'horreur. « Pourquoi vont-ils frapper la piñata ? »

L'un dans l'autre, ils pouvaient toujours considérer l'anniversaire de Ron comme un succès.

Ce soir là, après qu'Harry ait fièrement collé les étoiles sur son poster et raconté tout l'anniversaire à Sophie et puis être allé au lit avec Sophie le surveillant pendant sa nuit de garde. Remus prit congé.

« Cela doit avoir un rapport avec la pleine lune » murmura Sherlock à lui-même, fixant l'homme qui passait nerveusement la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui rendrait malade quelqu'un à chaque pleine-lune ? »

« Sérieusement ? » demanda John, pas incrédule parce que la suggestion que Remus puisse être un réel loup-garou mais pace que Sherlock n'avait pas immédiatement fait la connexion. « Tu dois arrêter de supprimer des choses. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Sherlock, observant toujours intensément un Remus très inconfortable. Quand le téléphone de Sherlock vibra. Sherlock arrêta son observation afin qu'il puisse plonger sur son téléphone.

« Oui ! Viens John ! »

« Quoi ? Sherlock de quoi parles-tu ? »

« L'enquête ! L'enquête John, l'enquête ! »

« Quoi tu veux parler de l'enquête qui était un trois ? L'enquête que tu as dit que nous ne prenions pas ? »

« Un neuf, John définitivement un neuf ! Ce n'était pas de la peinture, tu vois, c'était du rouge à lèvre ! Nous devons aller au studio ! »

« Maintenant ? Et Harry ? Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul, Sherlock la nourrice est déjà partit ! »

« Mais… » Sherlock regardait autour de lui avec confusion pour voir que Remus en avait en effet profité pour filer pour n'importe où il allait lors des pleines lunes. Puis la porte s'ouvrit encore et une femme rentra. Elle était grande, avec des cheveux courts, blonds et semblait totalement calme et pas dérangée de rentrer dans une maison étrangère et trouvant ledit étranger tapant des pieds tout en se tenant debout sur le canapé.

« Euh… bonjour ? » dit John, se demandant vaguement si elle était un assassin envoyé pour les tuer et s'il ne devait pas intervenir pour l'en empêcher. Elle ne ressemblait pas à un client.

« On m'a dit de dire que j'étais la Mary de remplacement » répondit-elle, tenant ses bras dans une position non menaçante ce qui la rendait encore plus dangereuse parce qu'elle savait devoir le faire en premier lieu.

« On m'a dit que je devrais surveiller un enfant pendant que sa nourrice habituelle est… indisposée. »

« Bien sur que vous l'êtes » répondit John avec un soupir pendant que Sherlock l'analysait de haut en bas « Quel est votre nom alors ? »

« Mary. »

« Bien sur »

Une confirmation de Mycroft plus tard et Mary se logea elle-même dans la pièce libre de Remus au 221C. John ne voulait toujours pas regardait dans le studio.

« Il est tard et comment penses-tu qu'Harry va se sentir s'il se réveille demain seul avec juste Mme Hudson et une étrangère ? »

« Mais un neuf… » Essaya de dire Sherlock.

« Regarde dans le livre de mémoires Sherlock et après dis-moi que tu dois toujours y aller et tu iras. »

Avec un soupir frustré, Sherlock néanmoins y alla et récupéra le cahier. C'est Harry qui l'avait appelé 'livre de mémoires' après que Sherlock lui ait dit qu'il l'aidait à se souvenir. Il y avait là-dedans des photos et des dessins. Des photos d'eux tous formant une famille pour rappeler à Sherlock, au besoin, ce qu'être une famille voulait dire, quand il devait se le rappeler. Quand il était sur le point de faire quelque chose de dangereux. Quand il était sur le point de se ruer dehors et de laisser Harry derrière.

Sherlock regardait dans le livre. Il tourna la tête vers la chambre d'Harry où Harry était en train de dormir profondément. Alors avec un grondement frustré, Sherlock ferma en claquant le livre.

« Cela sera meilleur à la lumière du jour de toute façon » grogna-t-il « Première chose à penser de la journée »

Sherlock resta debout un peu, pour des recherches qu'il avait dit. Plus tard, John remarquera qu'il y avait de nouvelles photos dans le livre, prises à l'anniversaire. John alla au lit mais resta éveillé pendant un moment. Il avait fallu une longue journée et l'apparition soudaine de Mary pour le secouer un peu. Elle ne semblait pas tout-à-fait inoffensive. De plus elle était beaucoup plus jolie que toutes les autres Mary qui étaient venues. Il y avait définitivement du danger là.

John vivait pour le danger. Il finit par s'endormir.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter de Baker Street

Euh, bonjour ? Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour publier ce dernier chapitre. Promis, pour les prochaines publications j'essaierai d'être plus ponctuelle. En tout cas merci de continuer à me suivre et pour toutes les reviews.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 17

« C'est Harry Potter. »

« Vos pouvoirs d'observation sont stupéfiants comme d'habitude, Anderson. Et comme d'habitude, vos recherches sont déficientes. Son nom est Sherrinford Holmes. »

Anderson ne semblait pas entendre un mot de ce que Sherlock disait. Il fixait Harry, ses yeux grands ouverts sous le choc, presque de crainte. C'était assez pour que John veuille pousser Harry derrière lui. Tout les trois étaient dehors pour une promenade quand était arrivé l'appel de Lestrade, et puisqu'il leur assurait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger ou rien de perturbant dans le bâtiment, sauf dans la pièce précise où le meurtre avait eu lieu, ils furent d'accord pour s'y arrêter. John appela Mary pour les y rejoindre, juste au cas où, vu qu'il ne pensait pas qu'Harry soit prêt à être laissé seul sous ses soins. Ou peut-être que c'était John qui n'était pas prêt. Sherlock avait été assez calme après qu'il l'ait évaluée, il ne l'avait pas vraiment condamnée mais ne lui avait pas exactement donné sa bénédiction non plus.

« C'est Harry Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec vous ? »

« Je suis Sherry Watson Holmes. »

Cela fit sourire aussi bien John que Sherlock d'entendre Harry se défendre lui-même. Anderson ne le remarqua pas. Il ouvrait et fermait sa bouche plusieurs fois avant de continuer son propre processus de pensée à voix haute.

« Vous avez Harry Potter. Vous… vous êtes… vous êtes tous des sorciers ? Ca explique tellement de chose ! Tous ces discours au sujet de 'déduction' et 'utiliser son cerveau' et tous ces trucs n'est-ce pas ? Un tour de magie ! Comment avez-vous eu le garçon-qui-a-survécu ? Est-ce … que le ministère sait que vous l'avez ? Ils ne l'auraient surement pas laissé à un psychopathe comme vous… »

« Mon papa n'est pas un psycho ! »

« Ow ! »

Le visage de John batailla entre sourire et paraitre sévère. « Harry qu'est-ce qu'on a dit au sujet de frapper ? »

« Viser plus haut ? »

Soupir « Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit à propos de dire à notre… fils sur le fait d'attaquer les gens ? » Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise sur le fait d'être le père d'Harry. Il se sentait comme un voleur. Le Dr. Sundberg avait discuté de la chose avec les trois. A la fin, Harry avait prit les choses tout à fait bien. 'J'ai mes anciens papa et maman, et maintenant mes nouveaux papas'. Le Dr. Sundberg pensait que c'était un développement positif. Et à ce sujet, avec Harry embrassant ces nouveaux titres avec tant d'enthousiasme, il eut été cruel de revenir en arrière. Une discussion privée avec le thérapeute laissa John se sentir plus à l'aise sur le fait d'être parent malgré ses réserves.

Maintenant si le second parent d'Harry pouvait se conduire comme un parent et non comme un second enfant.

« Mais John c'est un cas évident de légitime défense ! »

« Bâtons et pierres Sherlock, bâtons et pierres. »

« Bonne idée. Sherry, nous allons apprendre à utiliser ton environnement durant notre prochaine leçon. »

Une partie de John voulait se cogner la tête contre un mur. Une autre partie de lui pensa qu'il serrait mieux de cogner la tête de Sherlock contre le mur. Une secrète, mais toujours importante partie de John était d'accord pour qu'Harry apprenne comment utiliser son environnement pour se défendre. Pendant ce temps, Anderson continuait de regarder fixement et de bafouiller d'horreur.

« Vous. Vous l'entrainez à devenir un mangemort ! Qui vous a laissé l'avoir ! L'avez-vous kidnappé ? »

Ils étaient entourés d'une foule d'enquêteurs. Hommes et femmes qui essayaient de regarder vers eux mine de rien. Certains s'éloignaient d'Anderson. Quelques uns avançaient lentement vers lui, comme s'ils pensaient devoir à protéger ces civils de cet homme évidemment fou.

John pensa prendre Harry pour l'emmener attendre dehors. Sherlock mis une main sur sa tête, comme si Anderson lui donnait la migraine.

« Un, je ne suis pas 'magique' comme vous le dites. Je n'ai aucune sensibilité à l'énergie glutonique. Alors pourquoi devrais-je rejoindre un culte de puriste du sang qui méprise mon existence même ? Deux, Sherrinford est avec moi parce que je suis son parent vivant le plus proche qui ne soit pas un criminel. Nous sommes cousins. » Le 'idiot' n'était pas dit à haute voix mais était fortement implicite.

« Vous… mais… vous… vous ne pouvez pas l'être ! »

« Évidement que je le peux, maintenant taisez-vous, vous drainez mes cellules cérébrales. »

« Vous espérez sérieusement nous faire croire que vous êtes le cousin d'Harry Potter ! »

« Je vais vous ignorez maintenant. » En fait il essayait juste de partir. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d 'Anderson pour lui montrer le chemin. Ce qui était une bonne chose vu qu'Anderson n'allait évidement pas le faire.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Je veux dire vous êtes assez vieux pour être son père ! »

Sherlock soupira, ses mains massant maintenant ses tempes. Autour de lui, il vit d'autres personnes regarder en essayant de ne pas se faire voir. C'était un pathétique étalage de hautes morales rencontrant une curiosité flagrante et la sensation que tous les yeux traversaient la peau de Sherlock.

« Bien » dit-il fortement, à la pièce en général, jusqu'à ce que tout les yeux le regardent correctement. Bien mieux. « Je vais expliquer cela qu'une seule fois, donc essayez de saisir, ce que je vais dire dans tout vos petits esprits. Je suis, génétiquement parlant, le cousin de Sherrinford. Pas son père, pas son oncle et ni une ou deux fois de loin. Quand notre grand-père était jeune, très jeune j'imagine, il eu un fils illégitime, mon père. Plus tard, près de trente ans plus tard, mon grand-père s'est marié et a eu plus d'enfant avec sa femme. Un d'entre eux fut la mère de Sherry. Donc son fils et sa fille sont évidemment frère et sœur, même si près de vingt ans les séparent, faisant de nous leur enfants, des cousins.

L'explication laissait de côté, bien sur, le fait que le père de Sherlock et l'homme qui l'avait élevé n'étaient pas, en fait, la même personne, mais ces gens n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

« Maintenant, où est le corps qu'on m'a demandé de voir ? » Anderson continuait de bailler mais une autre personne de la scientifique pointa aimablement à Sherlock la bonne direction et il balaya les escaliers, laissant Harry à John. John prudemment ramena Harry dehors. Un vent un peu froid était toujours mieux que de faire face à un autre fan d'Harry Potter. Anderson fut laissé à bafouiller seul dans un coin.

« Mary ! » John leva les yeux aux cris d'Harry. Elle était là, aussi belle que d'habitude. Ce qui n'était pas une pensée qu'un homme marié devait avoir au sujet de la nounou. Encore une fois pour tout ce qui importait John n'était pas marié. L'esclavage et les mariages forcés étaient, de ce qu'il en savait, toujours illégaux aux Royaume-Unis. Il avait un partenaire civil et il avait un fils. Il n'avait pas prononcé de vœux, sauf à lui-même, et c'était plus proche de 'le protéger, les aimer'. Pas 'ne jamais regarder encore une fois une femme'. Toutefois, c'était la nounou ! Probablement de mauvais goût de la regarder ainsi.

Harry, pas touché par de telle pensée, lui faisait signe de la main joyeusement alors qu'elle les rejoignait dans l'entrée du bâtiment.

« Bonjour Harry, John. Est-ce que Harry vient avec moi ou est-ce un cas de plus on est de fou plus on rit ? »

Nous ne savons pas encore » répondit John « Sherlock regarde la scène en ce moment. » Sherlock pouvait débarquer comme une tornade dans les cinq secondes, déclarant que toute était évident et ennuyeux ou il pouvait prendre une heure ou il pouvait être une enquête complète avec des poursuites sur les toits à minuit et des jours de broyage de noir et d'expériences. On ne savait jamais avec Sherlock.

En fin de compte, John et Harry parlèrent avec Mary de balais durant les cinq minutes suivantes quand une femme paraissant réellement harassée sorti pour dire que Sherlock demandait après John et s'il pouvait le rejoindre.

Harry était parfaitement heureux de rester avec Mary pensant que John y allait. C'était John qui était nerveux au sujet de la séparation. Toutefois, c'était Mycroft qui l'avait engagée, donc à la fin, il suivit la femme dans la maison. Anderson était laissé à murmurer au sujet de mangemorts et sur Harry Potter et était maintenait assis dans un coin avec une boisson chaude et une couverture sur ses épaules.

En haut des escaliers, John trouva Sherlock en train de frapper sur un mur avec un tisonnier tandis qu'un malheureux officier le regardait avec horreur. Le mur s'avéra être un faux mur construit devant un vrai. Derrière celui-ci, il y avait une peinture d'une chute d'eau.

Un mois plus tard, John se tenait sur le trottoir et regardait Sherlock debout sur le toit.

« C'était un tour de magie » dit Sherlock. Et il sauta.

Un jour plus tard, John était escorté dans une maison protégée où Harry avait été logé durant le jeu de Moriarty. D'après ce qu'il savait, personne n'avait encore parlé à Harry. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait lui dire. Il devait lui dire. Quatre ans et il avait déjà perdu ses parents, avait été laissé avec une famille abusive, et maintenant qu'il était finalement installé, dormant enfin dans son propre lit et non plus dans le placard, pouvant finalement faire confiance à la famille de nouveau, John devait lui dire que son nouveau papa Sherlock était parti.

Il pouvait entendre Harry dans la pièce d'à côté. Il rigolait. Et il entendit une autre voix. Une voix profonde et familière et soudain il ne pouvait plus respirer, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il savait que ça ne pouvait pas, il allait ouvrir la porte et être déçu et le monde continuerait de tourner mal et vide. Ça ne serait plus que lui et Harry. Il le savait. Il devait être plus fort que ça. Finalement, il ouvrit la porte. Ce fut la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais fait de toute sa vie, l'Afghanistan inclue et de sentir le pouls d'un corps tombé alors que ses yeux le fixaient sans lumière.

Ces yeux n'étaient plus vides de lumière maintenant.

« Espèce de bâtard ! » hurla John, toutes les émotions qui l'avaient noyé soudainement envoyés au loin laissant un grand gouffre vide de sentiments qui se remplissaient rapidement avec un tumultueux mélange de rage et de joie et de soulagement et de confusion et de fureur.

« Pas devant Sherry, John » répondit Sherlock. Il avait toujours une coupure sur son front. Ce n'était pas complètement faux. A un moment, John perdit pied et se retrouva assis par terre.

« Tu… tu… »

« Papa John ! » appela Harry, souriant merveilleusement.

« Tu es venu ! Papa Sherlock a dit que tu venais mais tu as pris du temps et il a dit que nous allions à l'aventure et nous serons tous ensemble ! »

« J'ai essayé de te le dire » murmura Sherlock, essayant de paraitre complètement insouciant de la manière que les yeux de John se remplissaient d'émotion jusqu'à ce qu'il dû battre des cils pour chasser les larmes. « J'ai dit que c'était un tour de magie. Et tu sais ce que je pense du mot 'magique'. »

« Glutinium » dit Harry, trébuchant un peu sur les syllabes pas familières. « Est-ce que tu es triste papa John ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Pas triste. » répondit John, tendant les bras pour que le petit garçon pour qu'il s'y jette comme il voulait clairement le faire. « Jamais triste »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il vacilla sur ses pieds avec Harry toujours dans ses bras. Bien qu'il soit toujours petit et léger pour son âge, un petit garçon de quatre ans n'était pas toujours facile à porter. John y arriva toutefois puis trébucha vers l'apparition qui avait hanté ces dernières heures. Sherlock semblait plutôt inquiet alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui, avec raison, pensa John. Il méritait sans doute de le frapper au visage après avoir fait regarder ce qu'il avait fait à John. Ce qu'il reçut fut un bras jeté autour de lui désespérément, Harry coincé entre eux alors que John rassemblait sa famille. Même Sophie les rejoignit, fondant pour atterrir sur l'épaule de Sherlock.

« J'ai dû sauter » dit Sherlock, ses lèvres près de l'oreille de John. « Ils regardaient. Ils devaient me voir sauter. »

« Et maintenait ? »

« Maintenant… Je dois les pourchasser. Ils en ont après ma famille. Ils sont après vous. J'allais… Moriarty est mort, mais son réseau est toujours là. J'allais le démanteler brin par brin, puzzle par puzzle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait brulé. »

« Tu allais nous laisser » répondit John. « Tu allais nous laisser et jouer son jeu et courir résoudre des crimes sans nous. Sans nous. »

« Oui »

Sherlock ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point ce mot pouvait être acéré, ou il ne serait jamais sortit de ses lèvres.

« Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je… le stupide 'livre de mémoire' et… ton visage et… ça ne devrait pas importer parce que ça doit être fait et… Mycroft disait toujours que se soucier n'était pas un avantage. Je déteste lui prouver qu'il a raison. »

« Bien, bonne chose que tu lui prouves qu'il ait tord. » répondit John. « Et maintenant ? On rentre à la maison ? »

« Non, on ne peut pas encore. Je te l'ai dit, ils allaient vous tuer si je ne sautais pas, et ils sont toujours là. »

« Attends… quoi ? Tu disais qu'ils en avaient après nous, tu n'as pas dit… »

« Pas mourir » ordonna une petite voix aigue de derrière eux. « Règle cinq ».

« La règle cinq dit que je suis censé t'appeler Harry » répondit Sherlock, sa voix révélant sa confusion totale.

« Règle cinq deux » décida Harry « Pas mourir.»

« Pourquoi pas en faire la Règle 5B » suggéra John.

« Vous êtes ridicule tous les deux » répondit Sherlock doucement, il se dégagea des bras de John et les guida vers le canapé où ils pouvaient s'asseoir ensemble mais en ayant plus de marge de manœuvre.

« Donc où allons nous ? » demanda John. « Allons nous rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur ? »

« Non » répondit Sherlock. « Nous allons déménager vers une maison sûre en dehors du pays pendant que les gens de Mycroft pourchassent le réseau. Bien sur ils ne sont pas moi mais il en enverra assez pour que ça suffise. Nous serons de retour dans un an. Peut-être deux. »

« …Deux ans. Vivant loin de la maison. Avec tout nos amis pensant que tues mort. Avec Greg et Mme Hudson et les Bones et les Weasley et les Longbottom pensants que tu es morts. Et que penseront-ils de moi et Harry ? Est-ce qu'on est supposés jouer aux morts aussi ? »

« Bien sur que non. Vous serez écrasés par le chagrin et déménagerez pour le surmonter. »

« … Non. Nous n'allons pas faire cela à nos amis. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. »

« Il y a un autre moyen. Cela implique que je joue au mort pendant que je démantèle le réseau de Moriarty et toi et Sherry restant en sécurité à Londres. »

« Pas mort. » Interrompit encore Harry la voix sévère. Sophie hulula doucement pour montrer son accord.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'occupe des snippers alors ? » suggéra Sherlock. John, malgré son profond désir de taper des pieds comme s'il était celui qui avait quatre ans et hurler sur Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne à quel point ça avait été horrible de le voir sauter, comment cela serait horrible pour leurs amis s'ils le laissent jouer comme Sherlock le suggérait, il devait reconnaitre que Sherlock avait raison. Personne d'autre ne devait mourir à cause de Moriarty. Il n'allait pas gagner.

« Donc, où allons nous ? » demanda John « Juste pour quelque temps souviens-toi. Je te donne un mois, et tu ferais bien d'arranger les choses d'ici là. »

« La maison de ma grand-mère » répondit Sherlock. « Elle est excitée de vous rencontrer toi et Sherry, vous serez chanceux si elle nous laisse rentrer au bout d'un mois. » Il souriait jubilant et évidemment pleinement convaincu qu'il avait gagné la dispute et que tout irait bien maintenant. John allait plus que certainement l'informer, de préférence quand Harry ne serait plus coincé entre eux, exactement pourquoi son choix de prétendre qu'il se soit tué n'était définitivement 'pas bien'. Mais pour le moment il était légèrement distrait.

« Ta grand-mère ? »

« J'admet que sa maison est un peu ennuyeuse » continua Sherlock. « Mais il y a des abeilles et il y a une société glutonique toute proche, bien que je ne l'ai appris seulement que récemment à la reconnaitre. Je suppose que la flore locale est populaire pour la chimie glutonique. Comment est ton français ? »

« Français ? » Il fallait plutôt noter, que malgré le comportement facile de Sherlock, il n'était toujours pas tout à fait lui-même vu qu'il ne roula pas des yeux alors que John répétait simplement tout ce qu'il disait.

« Mamie ne connait pas bien l'anglais » expliqua-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'on va à la maison » demanda soudain Harry, sa voix les faisant sursauter alors qu'ils pensaient qu'il s'était endormis. Sherlock semblait un peu perturbé, comment expliquer à un enfant de quatre ans qu'il allait encore être déraciné ? Ce fut alors John qui se penche pour répondre, sa voix douce et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous sommes à la maison. Nous sommes ensemble donc nous sommes à la maison. Peu importe où nous vivons. »

Fin

* * *

Cette histoire est maintenant terminée. L'auteur a préféré laissé la fin de l'histoire ouverte, pour que chacun puisse imaginer que Remus les rejoigne et peut-être Mary aussi. Est-ce que c'est la Mary de la série ? Peut-être. Donc imaginez ce que vous voulez ! En fait l'auteur a écrit un petit one shot que je publierai un peu plus tard avec un Harry de onze ans.

Encore merci de m'avoir suivit pendant tout ce temps. Et à la prochaine fois.


End file.
